Restaurante Japonês
by Lanuxa
Summary: Gina é uma cozinheira renomada mundialmente e acabou de voltar de um curso no Japão.Draco é um grande gerente de um restaurante muito famoso.E essa união vai criar confusão.[CAP FINAL ON.][Seria o Fim?]
1. Info

Hello para todos vocês!

Bem, eu to aqui mas pra falar um monte de besteira pra vocês XD,se quiserem pular isso aqui fiquem a vontade. Mas se não, pode continuar por sua conta e risco, depois não me chame de doida - -'. Como todos devem saber (ou não) essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, racista ou qualquer coisa do gênero. É tudo da tia Jô, do tio dono da Warnner, do tio dono da Rocco e sei lá mais quem. Os únicos personagens que são totalmente meus e ninguém me tira (mas se quiser usar venham pedir que eu deixo XD, com os devidos créditos claro XD) são o Dominic, a Sophia, a Ana Clara, o Alexandre e mais alguns que eu não sei dizer porque ainda não foram criados.

A idéia da fic surgiu quando eu estava conversando com minha ilustre amiga Babi sobre alguma coisa de comida japonesa, no inicio o nome da fic não vai ter sentido algum mas depois do 4° ou 5° cap. as coisas melhoram.

Ah isso é Pós-Hoggy, Pós-Comensais, Pós-Voldemort, Pós Morte-do-Sr.Weasley (me doeu muito fazer isso mas é pro bem da fic o.o'), Pós-Faculdade-da-Gina, Pós um bando de coisa XD.

Bem, vamos as idades então: Gina tem 22 e Sophia também (elas eram do mesmo dormitório), Draco e Dominic tem 23 (casas diferentes,nada mais a declarar XD suspense), Ana Clara tem 6 meses, Alexandre tem 3 anos,Rony,Mione e Harry tem 23 também (dã não diga!).Achu q é so isso...Ah,srs. Pais do Draco (Lúcio e Narcisa) estão morridos,completamente rsrs.

Nhai, acho que da minha matraca não sai mais nada, meus pequenos dedinhos com vontades próprias já se cansaram XD.Então deixo vocês com minha Betinha mais que querida e linduxa!Fui!

N/B: Oie! Bom eu sou a Betinha da Lana, mais conhecida como Má Evans, e vou estar sempre aki enchendo o saco de vocês pedindo reviews e dando a minhas opiniões intrometidas e metidas sobre os caps. XD

Eu gostei muito da idéia da fic...mais como eu sou suspeita a falar...nem vou abrir meu bico X

Bom...é isso espero que curtem a fic e deixem reviews x

Beijokas o/


	2. Voltando pra casa

1° Cap. – Voltando para casa...

Ela estava voltando da sua longa estadia no Japão. Quem diria que um dia acharia Medi-bruxaria um saco e tentaria a culinária? Logo ela que era um traste na cozinha, hoje era a mais renomada chefe de cozinha do mundo bruxo. E definitivamente esses dois anos estudando a culinária japonesa e seus costumes foram muito interessantes, mas agora ela estava de volta para sua antiga vida e esperava que ele ainda estivesse a esperando. Mas não era o que parecia depois de quase uma hora de atraso.

-É eu acho que ele não vem mesmo me buscar. Gina sua demente, vai continuar agindo como uma adolescente esperando que seu príncipe encantado esteja sempre com você? –murmurou pra si mesma pegando suas malas e saindo da estação de "Viagens Flú Internacionais". Aparatou alguns metros depois da área proibida. Chegou no seu antigo apartamento e jogou as coisas em qualquer canto, indo se deitar. Um problema de passar dois anos no outro lado do mundo era que você se acostumava com o fuso-horário de lá e era realmente difícil você se adaptar a outro fuso-horário. Tão difícil que acabou acordando depois das duas da tarde no dia seguinte.

-AH! Como assim? Já são duas da tarde? Prometi pra mamãe que ia almoçar lá! Argh despertador maldito! –berrou jogando o despertador longe. Saiu apressada, mas como dizem por ai, a pressa é inimiga da perfeição. Tropeçou no tapete e caiu sobre suas malas que nem sabia que estavam no quarto. Bateu o joelho em algum lugar que não sabia exatamente qual era e bateu o braço na cama. Percebeu que seu joelho estava ardendo e quando olhou pra baixo ele estava sangrando.

-Merdaaaaaaaa! –berrou e ouviu alguns pássaros baterem as asas provavelmente de susto. Quem disse que a cultura japonesa iria ajudar Gina a controlar seus "estouros" estava redondamente enganado. Tinha acabado de arrancar um pedaço do lençol e amarrado no joelho quando olhou pra cima e avistou sua varinha na escrivaninha.

-Por que nessas horas eu esqueço que sou bruxa? –perguntou quase chorando por notar que tinha rasgado seu lençol de ceda novinho que demorara meses pra ter dinheiro pra comprar. Abriu sua bolsa e encontrou a chave de uma das malas, abriu-a e encontrou uma caixinha cheia de poções. Foi até o banheiro e começou a limpar o joelho, logo depois tomou a poção e fez um feitiço.Olhou para o pedaço de ceda que estava na sua mão e lavou-o. Depois fez um feitiço e o reconstituiu com o lençol. Olhou para o relógio e então desistiu de ir almoçar.Pensou melhor e resolveu ir jantar, afinal eram quatro da tarde. Tomou um banho, colocou uma roupa simples e prendeu o cabelo numa trança solta. Resolveu arrumar suas malas logo antes que tropeçasse mais uma vez e logo que terminou, aparatou.

Estava em frente a'Toca. Hesitava entre tocar a campainha ou voltar pra casa, mas cedo ou tarde ela teria que se encontrar com a família, e com ele. Tocou a campainha e no instante seguinte lá estava sua mãe a esmagando, cheia de lágrimas nos olhos falando desesperada:

-Por que não veio ontem Gininha? E por que demorou hoje? Filha nós estávamos preocupados! Estávamos com saudades!

-Ah mamãe, ontem eu cheguei cansada, sabe como é o fuso-horário e tudo mais. E hoje eu acordei tarde por conta disso também.

Logo depois foi a vez dos gêmeos com seus comentários costumeiros:

-E então, como está nossa irmãzinha?

-Bem Fred. –disse sorrindo por dentro.Sempre seria a bebe entre eles.

-Gininha você já tem trabalho fixo por aqui? –perguntou Jorge com um brilho maligno no olhar.

-Não Jorge, e mesmo que tivesse não ia colocar seus experimentos na comida pra fazer meus clientes de cobaias pra duas mentes malucas como a de vocês.

-Por quem nos tomas? –perguntaram em coro soando ingênuos.

-Pelos meus irmãos donos de uma loja de logros, pra mim isso é motivo suficiente pra desconfiar. –disse divertida.

-Isso nos ofendeu profundamente...

-Mas nós não ficaremos magoados com você maninha.

-Bom saber. –disse sorrindo e indo abraçar Rony.

-E então Gin, foi bom passar algum tempo longe do tumulto da Europa?

-Deu no mesmo Ron, pra mim cozinha é cozinha, onde quer que eu vá sempre será a mesma adrenalina, mas eu até gosto disso.

-Há-há, só você Gina.E o Harry foi te buscar ontem?

-É, parece que ele esqueceu. –disse fingindo não se importar.

-Provavelmente era mais um jogo maninha, não se preocupe.

-Espero que sim... –disse indo abraçar Mione que carregava Alexandre no colo.

-Como vai meu sobrinho mais fofo?

-Vo bem tia Gin. –ele olhou fixamente para o rosto da tia por alguns segundos e perguntou confuso- Mas você não fico com olho pequeno que nem os japoneses tia!

-Não amorzinho. Eu só fiquei lá dois anos, não tive como me transformar em japonesa, ainda mais com esse nosso cabelo ruivo seria bem difícil certo? –disse pegando o sobrinho no colo e começando a falar com a cunhada –E então Mione como vão as coisas?

-Bem Gina. Saint Mungus estava uma loucura esses dias depois do Campeonato de Quadribol.Sabe como é, certos nervosinhos caem na porrada quando o time perde, não é Rony?

-Ah... er... pois é. Vem cá Alex. –disse pegando o filho pelo braço com a desculpa de que ia mostrar alguma coisa pra ele. Gina olhou divertida e disse:

-Então Rony jogou ontem? Eu pensei que ele estivesse de férias.

-Pois é, mas ele não se agüentou e resolveu jogar nas finais. Recebeu um expulsão depois que bateu no apanhador do time adversário.Por pouco na foi demitido. –disse com desgosto.

-Tinha que ser o Rony. – ouviu sua mãe dizer que o jantar estava servido e todos seguiram para o quintal. Começaram a se servir quando alguém toca a campainha e Gina vai atender. Ela abre a porta e se depara com a pessoa que esperava encontrar no dia anterior, para buscá-la na estação. Ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes até Rony aparecer na sala e perguntar curioso:

-Quem é Gina?

-É o... Harry?

---D&G---

N/B intrometida e metida: Oi Pessoas o/. Eu sou a Betinha da Lana e vim aqui para dar o ar da minha graça x.Eu sinceramente gostei desse cap. só há um pequeno detalhe que não o deixa ser perfeito ¬¬.A LANA TER PARADO NA PARTE QUE O HARRY CHEGA! ¬¬ Que saco ¬¬ Revoltei agora...x.x Mais tudo bem não é? Em geral está ótimo! \o/ Então eu quero humildemente pedir que você, caros leitores amados, que deixem muitas reviews para deixarem uma Beta Metida e uma autora feliz XD.Bom...já enchi demais...Beijokas

N/A: Hello meus fãs grilinhos fugindo de Lanuxa e a deixando sozinha... Ok,parece que não tenho tantos fãs assim... abafa o caso.Então pra todos aqueles que leram e gostaram (essa é a parte duvidosa) da Amor sem Barreiras,aqui chega Lanuxa com mais uma história completamente desmiolada mas com muito humor (principalmente depois que o Draquinho aparecer). Então espero que vocês gostem e que essa fic seja melhor do que a AB,porque vamos concordar,ela foi horrível rsrs. Bem,chega de besteiras, peço desculpa pra quem concorda com a minha betinha e nesse momento quer me mantar,mas eu tive que fazer isso XD. Bjaum pra todos e quero reviews DDD. Fui!


	3. Surpresas

2° Cap. – Surpresas

_-Quem é Gina?_

_-É o... Harry?_

-Oi Gina. –disse Harry com um ar culpado. Depois virou-se pra Rony e disse- Oi Rony.

-Então você veio hein? –disse Rony depois de esperar alguns segundos pela resposta de Gina, que não veio.

Ela ainda não acreditava que ele estava ali. E todo aquele sentimento de sua adolescência voltava a tona. "Gina pare com isso, ele não é nenhum príncipe!" pensou balançando a cabeça negativamente tentando tirar aquele nervosismo de si.

-Pois é Rony, eu tinha que ver minha namorada. –disse ainda com a voz culpada. Era como se ele soubesse que tinha feito alguma coisa errada.

-Então entra ai! –disse Rony voltando para o quintal anunciando que Harry tinha chegado.

-Harry, precisamos conversar. –disse Gina saindo do seu transe.

-Ah sim, vamos. –disse abaixando a cabeça, a tensão era visível entre eles. Foram até o escritório que era de seu pai. Agora ela lembrava o motivo principal por ter ido para o Japão. Ela queria fugir da angustia que era olhar para todos os cantos da casa e lembrar de seu pai. Logo que ela se formara na escola seu pai morrera de uma doença desconhecida. Tudo o que ela sabia era que a doença fora lançada por um comensal, matava aos poucos a pessoa, sem dar chances de se perceber. Um dia chegou em casa depois da faculdade e recebera a noticia. A primeira oportunidade que teve de um intercambio para fora do país ela aceitou. Mas agora aquilo não a atormentava mais. Era apenas mais uma lembrança. Sentou em uma cadeira e disse num tom frio, um tom que ninguém nunca vira sair de sua boca.

-Você está brincando comigo não é Harry?

-O quê?

-Não se faça de desentendido. Por que você cisma em me deixar esperando? Foi assim quando eu fui embora e foi assim quando eu voltei! Cinco cartas! Somente cinco cartas pra responder as milhares que eu te mandei esses dois anos. Sempre distante sempre com pressa. Caso eu tenha algum problema me avise, eu logo saio da sua vida sem te atormentar mais! –disse quase gritando de raiva.

Não conseguia entender, ele dizia que a amava, que iria esperar por ela até que ela voltasse, mas cada dia mais parecia que ele estava farto.Chegava até a achar que ela mesma estava farta de tudo aquilo.Ainda o amava, mas não agüentava mais.

-Gina não é assim! Eu te expliquei que não pude te acompanhar na estação porque tinha jogo. E ontem nos fomos comemorar a vitória.Era importante, amor. –disse tentando se defender.

-Não me chame de amor! –berrou - Quadribol, há-há, nunca pensei que isso atrapalharia minha vida. -falou sarcástica - Com certeza era muito importante Potter. Tão importante que te impediu de ir buscar sua EX.-enfatizou com raiva.- Tudo bem Potter. Eu sei quando sou só mais um brinquedo, não precisa gastar saliva pedindo um tempo, dando explicações ou coisas do tipo. Eu mesma faço isso. Então, acabou a brincadeira, o jogo ficou muito chato, você não serve mais. Passar bem. –disse saindo e batendo a porta. Foi até o quintal, deu um simples boa noite e aparatou.Desaparatou no quarto e tudo o que fez foi se jogar na cama. Queria chorar, mas se proibia de chorar por alguém que se quer lembrava que ela voltaria no dia anterior. Então simplesmente dormiu.

Acordou no dia seguinte e viu uma coruja esperando do lado de fora da janela. Abriu-a ainda bocejando e viu que a carta era de Dominic. "Pelo menos alguém lembra que eu existo." pensou com um sorriso triste. Abriu a carta e quase caiu pra trás quando leu a primeira linha:

"_Sua retardada, o que pensa que está fazendo? Você volta pra Inglaterra e nem avisa os amigos.E depois vem dizer que ninguém te manda cartas. Olha aqui, eu estou escrevendo em nome da Sophia também, que mando dizer: 'Demente! Esqueceu dos amigos só porque viajou pra Ásia foi?'.Eu concordo com ela Gin, nem para nos avisar, que consideração! Venha visitar a gente, preciso falar com você. Ah, você ainda não conhece a Ana Clara, alias... Ah, deixa pra lá. Se você vier aqui em casa você vai saber. Isso,é claro, se a Sophia não te contar primeiro. De qualquer forma, venha visitar seus amigos ok? _

_Beijos, Dominic."_

Releu a carta mais algumas vezes. Lembrava que Sophia havia dito que estava grávida numa das cartas que ela mandara, mas não esperava que ela fosse dar a luz logo. Resolveu então se arrumar e ir para a casa de Dom. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu a primeira roupa que viu no armário e aparatou. Logo que tocou a campainha Sophia veio atender e disse entusiasmada:

-Olá Gina, quanto tempo não?

-Oi Fi! É mesmo, dois anos podem durar uma eternidade quando se está longe das pessoas que você gosta não é?

-É – ela riu- Ah, pode entrar Gina, aqui fora está frio! –disse batendo na testa de leve.Gina entrou e logo avistou Dom sentado no sofá brincando com um bebezinho de no máximo alguns meses.

-Olá Dom!

-Gina!-disse ele pegando a filha no colo.

-Como vocês descobriram que eu tinha voltado?

-Bem, nós ligamos para sua mãe pra saber quando você voltava.

-É né, porque uma certa srta. Ginevra não dá noticias não é.Então nós temos que dar uma de espiões para saber se você ainda existe! –dizia Dom até se lembrar de alguma coisa e colocar a filha em frente a Gina dizendo- Olha Aninha, essa vai ser sua madrinha.-a menina deu um sorrisinho e pegou uma mecha dos cabelos de Gina.-Gostou da madrinha foi?-disse Dom divertido entregando a menina para Gina que não hesitou em segurar.

-Que história é essa de madrinha hein Sr. Dominic? – perguntou divertida brincando com a menina no colo. Ela era loira como o pai, mas tinha os olhos cor de mel como o da mãe.-E só pra início de conversa, eu nem sei a idade desse anjinho!

-Ela tem seis meses. –disse Dom babando na filha. Definitivamente Gina não imaginava que ele fosse ficar tão coruja depois que virasse pai.

-É um pedido que nós pretendíamos fazer quando você chegasse. –disse Sophia.

-Ah, então...

-Então o que Gina?-perguntou Dom angustiado, provavelmente pensava que ela não aceitaria. Mas não tinha como dizer não.Se encantara com a menina de tal forma que sabia que não conseguiria desgrudar mais dela.

-Vão fazer o pedido ou não? –disse se segurando para não gargalhar. Ana Clara já estava dormindo em seu colo.

-Ah Gina, pare de brincar com a gente! –disse Dom aliviado.

-Então você aceita Gina? –perguntou Sophia rindo da expressão do marido.

-É claro! –disse animada.

-Que ótimo! –disse Sophia.

-Sabe Gina, estamos com pressa.

-Por que? – perguntou sem entender.

-Bem...é que... –disse Sophia procurando as palavras.

-O batizado é amanhã!-disse Dom apreensivo.

-O quê?

---D&G---

N/B intrometida e metida: Olá de novo! E mais uma vez a Lana pára nos melhores momentos...é fogo isso viu ¬¬.Eu só não a mato porque depois não poderei saber o que aconteceu x.x . Nhai cap. muito bom...gostei muito...a cada cap. a fic está ficando melhor não é? Eu como uma beta metida digo que essa fic só é boa pois tem uma Beta como eu e uma autora como a Lana...x. E mais uma vez pedirei para que deixem reviews!Please!Façam uma beta metida e uma autora felizes!Beijokas!

N/A: Oie pra vocês! Bem eu dou graças a Merlin que a Má ainda não me matou.Será que eu sobrevivo até o final da fic O.o'? Eu espero que sim. Bem esse cap. é um cap. legal,quero pedir desculpas pelo Draco ainda não ter aparecido,mas a partir do próximo cap. ele estará aqui. Talvez eu volte a colocar os bastidores pra vocês ok? Eu fiquei sabendo que o povo gostava XD. Bem, pegando emprestado a auto-denominação de metida da minha Betinha, eu falo que essa fic realmente não seria tudo isso se não fosse por nós (é claro,afinal sem meus dedos com vidas próprias e a ajuda da Má isso aqui nem existiria XD). Então eu peço,suplico,imploro por reviews XD. Falando nelas eu ouvi boatos de que não se pode mais dar agradecimentos no Por enquanto eu vou responder por e-mail. Então deixem os e-mails de vocês pra eu responder todo mundo. Ah,eu respondi todos os reviews do cap. passado pelos e-mails que estavam nos profiles então procurem por lá ok?Bjaum pra tds! Fui!


	4. Surpressas II

3° Cap. – Surpresas II

_-Bem...é que... –disse Sophia procurando as palavras._

_-O batizado é amanhã! -disse Dom apreensivo._

_-O quê?_

-Gina,se você não puder nós entenderemos. –disse Sophia resignada.

-Não é exatamente isso é que... bem eu fui pega de surpresa! Não tenho roupa, não me preparei, mal conheci minha afilhada e acabei de chegar de viagem! –disse quase desesperada.

-Bem, então...-dizia Sophia sem achar uma solução, enquanto Dom pegava Ana Clara dos braços de Gina e tentava sair de fininho para colocá-la pra dormir. –Dominic Delrik onde o senhor pensa que vai? –perguntou vendo ele se afastar.

-Bem eu...er... bem, ia colocar a Aninha no berço. –respondeu com um sorriso amarelo. Se não estivesse em estado de choque Gina com certeza cairia na gargalhada. Eles se completavam e era disso que Gina sentia falta. Provavelmente terminar com Harry teria sido uma boa decisão, afinal eles nunca foram um "casal". Saiu do transe e viu Sophia discutindo com Dom "Eles nunca vão mudar..." pensou divertida.

-Dominic, pensa um pouco no batizado da sua filha! Por Merlin é amanhã!

-Eu sei Fi! Mas antes eu ia tirar a Ana Clara daqui pra ela não acordar!

-Dominic, pare de tentar fugir, eu sei muito bem que você está pouco se lixando se a Gina vai aceitar ou não ser madrinha da Aninha com o batizado marcado pra amanhã. Você sempre deixa tudo nas minhas costas cretino!

-Fi, eu te amo mulher, será que dá pra deixar de ser paranóica uma vez na vida? –disse pegando o rosto da mulher com a mão livre e beijando-a. Quando se separaram, Dom foi levar a filha no quarto e Sophia parecia ter esquecido onde estava. Olhou pra lado e viu Gina e logo fico vermelha como um pimentão.

-Ah...bem... mas então Gina, você não tem mesmo com ir ao batizado amanhã? –falou tentando fingir que nada havia acontecido.

-Sophia eu vou. Mas olha, deixo bem claro que não existe madrinha como eu. Alias, como eu poderia dizer não para uma coisinha tão fofucha com a Ana Clara? –disse divertida.

-Ela parece um anjinho, minha filha não Gina?

-Realmente, vocês tiveram muita sorte. Olha como ela nasceu, os cabelos loiros do Dom e seus olhos cor de mel. Acho melhor vocês cuidarem dela quando ela crescer. –disse e vendo que Dominic se aproximava acrescentou - Imagina o dia que ela aparecer aqui com um namorado?

-Namorado? –perguntou Dom. –Gina se você virar má influencia pra Clarinha com essa coisa de namorados fique sabendo que ela jamais irá à sua casa ouviu bem moça?-falou super protetor. Sophia e Gina caiam na gargalhada.

Depois de conversarem, Gina lembrou-se que iria almoçar na casa da mãe. Olhou pro relógio e viu que já estava tarde para almoçar lá então falou - Bem eu vou indo Fi. Beijos pra vocês.

-Até mais Gina. E obrigada. –disse Sophia e logo depois Gina aparatou.Quando chegou em casa se lembrou de um pequeno problema:

-Quem vai ser o padrinho da Aninha? Quem vai ser meu par? –perguntou-se sem saber com quem teria que compartilhar a felicidade de ter uma afilhada tão fofa. Pensou melhor e concluiu que não podia ser uma pessoa tão ruim. Mal sabia ela que teria muitos problemas depois disso.

D&G

Acordou realmente atrasada e só descobriu isso depois que olhou no seu relógio de pulso que estava em cima do criado-mudo –aquele que substituía seu despertador, que no momento estava estilhaçado no chão sem um futuro muito promissor. Jogou o relógio longe depois de rogar uma praga e foi comer alguma coisa.Depois tirou praticamente todas as roupas do armário a procura de um vestido descente. Achou um preto de alcinha com umas flores em prata bem discretas que vinham no final do vestido. Depois de tomar um banho fez um rabo de cavalo e cacheou o cabelo nas pontas. Passou uma leve maquiagem, colocou o vestido e aparatou as pressas no Templo Bruxo para Batismos. Ainda assim chegara adiantada, o que lhe causou uma enorme vontade de voltar pra cama. Avistou Sophia próxima ao altar e logo foi cumprimentá-la.

-Olá Gina!

-Oi Fi e então, ninguém chegou por enquanto não é? –perguntou frustrada.

-É... Olha, pra quem não tinha um vestido esse ai é digno de oscar!-disse brincando.

-Ah ta horrível isso aqui...-falou olhando como se o vestido estivesse cheio de buracos.

-Nada Gina, ta perfeito.

-Mas Fi, quem vai ser o padrinho da Ana Clara? –perguntou como se lembrasse de algo muito importante.

-Ah você já vai saber, logo ele vai chegar. –disse Dom aparecendo com a filha no colo. Mais parecia um anjinho, vestida de branco.

-Nossa que mistério. Só espero que seja bonito. –disse Gina divertida.

-Vocês duas vão com a Clarinha lá fora porque os convidados já estão chegando.Eu vou ficar por aqui pra recebê-los e pra esperar pelo desmiolado desse padrinho.Por Merlin ele disse que ia adorar, mas será que ele pensa que precisa vir aqui fantasiado de príncipe?-disse indignado indo para frente do templo enquanto elas iam para uma pequena sala atrás do templo.

Aos poucos os convidados foram chegando. Quando praticamente todos os convidados chegaram, eles ficaram esperando pela chegada do padrinho. "Eu acho que ele está se preparando para um casamento, deve ser a noiva..." pensava Gina ficando com raiva. Ela acordara atrasada, se arrumara às pressas e agora tinha que ficar esperando um CARA? Se ainda fosse Sophia ou qualquer outra mulher dava-se pra entender, mas um cara? Esperaram mais alguns minutos até que Dominic apareceu na porta dizendo que podiam começar. No primeiro momento Gina entraria com Sophia e Ana Clara para logo depois Dominic entrar com o tal padrinho misterioso. Seguiram para a porta do templo e depois de se posicionarem no altar viram duas silhuetas entrarem pela porta. À medida que eles se aproximavam Gina parecia reconhecer aquela pessoa. Por um segundo se encararam melhor e falaram surpresos e um tanto irritados:

-O padrinho...

-A madrinha...

-...é essa coisa?

---D&G---

N/B intrometida e metida: Olá! uiAHuiahuIAHuia Esse: "é essa coisa?" foi demais!Sem palavras! Nossa esse cap. se tornou meu preferido...hiahaiuha foi demais.Só quero ver o que acontecerá com esses dois não é? x. E mais uma vez irei pedir para vocês deixarem reviews para deixar uma beta metida e uma autora felizes!Please hein? X Beijokas! O/

N/A: Oie! Olha esse também é meu cap. preferido,principalmente porque meu Draquinho entra em cena XD. Mas esses diálogos com o Dom também são muito comédia! Ele é super coruja,meu Merlin,nunca pensei que ele fosse assim O.o... Enfim, é isso gente,nesse cap. mais do que nos anteriores eu peço reviews desesperadamente,porque foi o que eu mais gostei XD. Falando nelas,não agüento mais,vou ter que responder por aqui mesmo,é algo mais forte do que eu XD.Lá vai:

Miaka-ELA – oie! Pow você deve ser muito forte,ler duas fics minhas assim direto, sem dar uma pausinha dessa doida aqui XD. Nhai,adorei sua review. Então,o Draquinho É o padrinho da Ana Clara... isso vai criar muita confusão u.u' enfim,como sempre né XD.Bjaum e continua me acompanhando ok?

Bruna Granger Potter – O Harry é um baka, retardado, imbecil mesmo ¬¬' bem feito pra ele. Bem, você não via a hora do Draquinho aparecer? Não precisa mais esperar! Seus problemas foram resolvidos (propaganda Tabajara XD)! Aqui está o nosso amor rsrs. Nhai,que bom que você voltou.Cap. que vem rola muuuuuuuito Draco.Aguarde! Bjux!

Jullia Malfoy – Ok,ok! Vo colocar os bastidores,só não prometo colocar em todos os caps. talvez eu não consiga ok? Eu também adoro a Gina porém... sou mil vezes o Draco,ele sim é o astro disso aqui (se ele me ouve eu to frita ''). Bem,eu realmente adorei esse cap. espero que você também tenha gostado.Bjaum e até cap. que vem!

Lou Malfoy – Caraça o fora do cap. anterior foi muito bom né XD.Também adorei. Pois é,esse povo todo só quer ver o Draco XD, um dia eu acabo fazendo uma fic que ele vira stripper pra agradar vocês O.o' rsrs. A Aninha é uma graça mesmo... pena que é muito nova pro Alex,quem sabe mais tarde XD. Bem,então continua lendo ok?Bjux!

Rafinha M. Potter – Migaaaaaaaaaa! Demoro nada não XD. Pois é, não é que o Draquinho apareceu XD. Nhai,vamos combinar de ir assistir o filme. Pow eu vo com uns amigos meus no Botafo Praia Shopping no sábado depois da estréia,se você quiser aparecer XD. Bem,bjaum e continua lendo ok? Fui!

Por trás dos pergaminhos:

A: cantando "Na sua estante – Pitty"

D: Alana você estava falando sério?

A: Em qual das milhares de vezes que eu falei hoje?

D: Oras,agora nos agradecimentos!

A:Quando meu Merlin,seja mais especifico! ainda com fone no ouvido

D: Na historia do...stripper!

A: É claro,é só pintar uma inspiração e...

G: Stripper,onde?

A: Viu,eu vou faturar (reviews) pra caramba com essa história! tira o fone

D: Mas Alana,você não pode fazer isso! E os meus direitos?

A: Nhai, vou pensar neles mais tarde. coloca o fone de novo

G: Será que alguém pode me explicar isso direito?

D: Weasley,essa loca ta tentando me fazer de stripper em uma fanfic!

G: Nossa,que mal gosto Alana!

D: Como assim mal gosto?

G: Ué,você não deve ser um stripper que se preze...

D:Ah é! Você vai ver só uma coisa... começa a tirar a camisa

A: Oh ow... O.o' sai de fininho e fecha a porta ouvindo os berros de Gina pedindo socorro

A:Bem... ele não é feio... mas eu sou muito novinha pra essas coisas. ajusta o fone no ouvido e sai catando alegremente

É isso gente. Bastidores básicos dos básicos. Pra vocês verem como a Gina é cega. Se bem que eu acho que agora ela não deve ser tão cega assim.Ah,vale constar que o Draco estava bêbado... e a Gina também... Sabe como é,festinha de comemoração com todo o elenco.Povo capoto nos sofás aqui de casa O.O'' ... Enfim,ninguém vai lembrar disso mesmo... Tchau pra vocês,até a próxima!


	5. Um batizado, um jantar, muitos barracos

4° Cap. – Um batizado, um jantar...muitos barracos

_Por um segundo se encararam melhor e falaram surpresos e um tanto irritados:_

_-O padrinho..._

_-A madrinha..._

_-...é essa coisa?_

-Malfoy, quem é você pra me chamar de coisa?

-Você também me chamou Weasley pobretona!

-Mas eu tenho motivos, doninha oxigenada!

-Como ousa! Saiba você que meus lindos fios loiros são completamente naturais e são bem mais cuidados do que esse seu cabelo ruivo sujo! E doninha é a mãe! Ah é,sua mãe não é doninha. Ela é uma coelhona velha e gorda que só sabe reproduzir, eu tinha me esque...

PAFT

-Malfoy nunca mais repita isso,ouviu bem? –perguntou entra dentes. Dominic saiu do estado de choque em que se encontrava e cutucou os dois. De repente eles olharam em volta e perceberam que estavam em publico. Não eram os alunos de Hogwarts que estavam ali, eles não eram mais adolescentes e, acima de tudo, estavam num Templo de Batismos.Um lugar extremamente sagrado. Se encararam novamente, com os olhos fuzilantes e se viraram para o altar para começar a cerimônia. Fizeram tudo corretamente, apesar de continuarem imaginando modos de como matar um ao outro e xingando internamente varias e varias gerações passadas da família "adversária". A cerimônia durou duas horas e logo depois eles seguiram para a casa de Sophia e Dominic para comer alguma coisa. O grande problema foi à chegada na casa do casal.

-Bem, sentem-se ai no sofá. –dizia Dom, acrescentando depois - Será que vocês podem cuidar da Aninha pra mim alguns minutos. Sem se matarem é claro?

Se olharam por alguns instantes.Dom chegou a pensar que eles iam se matar no mesmo instante. Foi então que Gina desviou o olhar e com um sorriso respondeu:

-É claro Dom.

-Obrigado.Eu vou ajudar a Fi lá na cozinha.

-Espera ai você vai me deixar aqui com essa...-dizia Draco, mas Dominic já tinha saído da sala.Ficou olhando aterrorizado para a porta até que uma voz lhe tirou do transe.

-Essa o que Malfoy? - perguntou Gina com Ana Clara nos braços visivelmente irritada.

-Essa doida que é você! –disse tentando não fazer muito barulho para não acordar a afilhada.- E será que dá pra falar mais baixo, a Aninha ta dormindo, sua demente!

-Demente? Quem é demente aqui seu retardado?- Gina sussurrou com raiva.

-Olha aqui Weasley, se eu pudesse escolher, teria escolhido alguém melhor pra ser madrinha dessa criança e não alguém desnaturada como você. – dizia ele olhando para a criança como Dom olhava. Foi então que caiu a bolsa de pó de flú, ou melhor, a lareira inteira de Gina. "Então o Malfoy gosta de crianças? Ah não ele só pode ser pedófilo. Ai meu Merlin e se ele for? Tadinha da Ana Clara..." pensou distraída e nem viu quando Malfoy tomou a criança dos braços de Gina e começou a brincar com ela. Quando Gina percebeu, juntou suas idéias insanas com a cena que via de um Malfoy brincando com um bebê e arrancou-a dos braços dele:

-Pervertido! –disse finalmente com a menina no colo.

-Como é que é Weasley? Quando eu digo que Dominic anda com más companhias eu não me engano...-falou friamente.

-Quem é má companhia aqui imbecil? Você é que era Comensal e matou pessoas por diversão, então cale essa sua boca imunda antes de falar de mim, doninha! –falou, mas logo percebeu que havia falando demais.Os olhos cinzas de Draco ficaram cor de gelo e ele falou com a voz visivelmente controlada:

-Você, sua Weasley pobretona, é que devia pensar bem antes de falar sobre coisas que não sabe...

Dom entrou na sala e Draco se virou voltando ao seu estado normal. Dom olhou meio intrigado, mas logo afastou essa expressão e falou pra Draco:

-Draco, você pode levar a Aninha pra cozinha, por favor?Aproveita e já pega um lugar na mesa que o jantar está pronto.

Draco se aproximou de Gina, tirou a garota de seu colo e foi embora. Dom ficou olhando a filha até ela sumir na porta e então Gina o tirou do transe:

-Dominic o senhor pode me explicar como conhece o Malfoy?

-Ah, pois é, eu não te falei não é? Somos amigos de infância.Nossos pais eram colegas de trabalho sabe como é família tradicional gosta de manter contato com outras famílias da sociedade então meu pai me levava sempre na casa dos Malfoy's e vice-versa. Sabe, o Draco é meio fechado, mas é gente fina.

-Ah, e eu vou ter que aturar essa criatura por aqui quando quiser levar minha afilhada para passear?

-Vocês vão disputar até minha filha?

-Não, não!

-Ah, pelo menos isso. Bem nós podemos marcar com antecedência pra vocês não se esbarrarem por ai.

-Ok então.

-Gina, mudando completamente de assunto, você sabe que eu sou dono de um restaurante né?

-Sim, um japonês não é? Você é uma pessoa de sorte...-falou sonhadora. Ela passou a amar a cozinha japonesa depois que passou um tempo no Japão, era fascinante o cuidado do preparo dos sushis, fora os outros tipos de pratos que eram uns mais saborosos que outros.

-Pois é, eu queria saber se você já tem emprego por aqui porque eu estou procurando um chefe de cozinha.Sabe como é, eu sei que você é a chefe mais conhecida do mundo bruxo, fora que é minha amiga.

-Tentando se aproveitar da minha nobreza sr. Dominic?

-Não Gina que isso! Você sabe que eu estou aqui perguntando como um profissional e não como seu amigo.

-Eu aceito, mas só porque é um restaurante japonês e porque você é o dono.

-Você não tem emprego não é?

-Não.-disse meio sem graça.Então Dom riu um pouco e disse:

-Então vamos jantar.Eu acho que depois dos escândalos que você e o Draco deram devem ter gastado toda a energia de vocês. –falou divertido e Gina corou.Não acreditava que tinha falado tudo aquilo num TEMPLO! Estava chocada consigo mesma.

Entraram na sala de jantar e se sentaram. Se serviram e comeram calmamente –talvez não tão calmamente, vez ou outra eram lançados comentários ofensivos da parte de Draco e Gina. Gina conversava com Sophia e Draco com Dominic. Quando começaram a comer a sobremesa Dominic falou:

-Draco já arranjei uma chefe de cozinha.

-Mesmo e quem é?

-É a Gina!Estamos bem meu sócio, ela é a mais renomada chefe de cozinha do mundo bruxo!

-Ela vai ser a chefe de cozinha?

-Ele é seu sócio?

---D&G---

N/B intrometida e metida: Eu de novo aqui/reverencia/ o Tapa da Gina no Draco foi demaisAdorei, hihahaiu, apesar de eu a.m.a.r o Draco eu achei que ele mereceu é a verdade.Bom...eu vou pedir novamente para que deixem reviews para fazerem uma autora e uma beta felizes por estarem reconhecendo seu trabalho.IHAIha Na verdade é o trabalho da Lana eu apenas estou aqui de metida x. Beijokas o/ e Ah Laninha! Ta melhorando a cada cap. estou orgulhosa o/

N/A: Nhai adorei essa N/B! Miga esse trabalho também é seu ok? Sem vc o q seria de mim?Suas N/Bs me inspiram. Então,esse cap. eu acho que ficou meio pobre rsrs. Mas a cena do tapa foi realmente muito boa,sendo modesta hauhauhau. Então plix,eu faço um apelo, deixem reviews! Essa beta e essa autora estão com sede de reviews XD. E eu vou responder as reviews do cap. passado agora ok povo? Fiquei muito feliz e muito irritada (ao mesmo tempo,pois é,dando uma de Gina) quando eu li eles. Eu recebi 7 reviews em um cap. só but, a maioria falava que tinha adorado os bastidores, até minha AMIGA,vocês acreditam, disse que preferiu os bastidores do que o cap. em si.. Mas enfim,deixa quieto, fui eu que escrevi tudo mesmo, então deixa pra lá XD. Vamos aos reviews:

Miaka – É, o Draquinho apareceu, para felicidade geral da nação feminina XD. Nhai,continua lendo ok? Bjaum!

Babi – Olha aki sua coisinha! E vc mesma, como vc pode? Mas eu deixo passar só pq fui eu que escrevi hein XD. Você vive atolada criatura, ate quando ta em greve, mas enfim u.ú... Continua acompanhando hein! Bjux!

Karol Malfoy – Nhai eu também amo comida japonesa, por isso fiz essa fic . Eu acho que a Gina assim foi meio que baseada em mim ou sei lá. Eu acho que as autoras às vezes acabam levando um pouco de si mesmas pra uma pensonagem (normalmente a Gina) e comigo não foi diferente. Uma vez eu fiz isso com uma amiga da Gina, na minha fic passada . Realmente Draquinho de stripper é um sonho, acho que vou fazer uma fic dessas algum dia, sei lá, talvez a próxima XD. Ou quem sabe essa aqui não tenha alguma coisa próxima a isso? Será,será? Continua lendo e você descobre XD. Bjaum!

Lou Malfoy – Cap. curto? Sem problemas,eles vão crescendo,você vai ver XD. Crescem até demais pro meu gosto hauhauhau. Vai ter muito Draquinho, tanto é que a partir de um cap. ai que eu não sei ao certo qual é o ponto de vista vai se voltar completamente pro dele. Nhai, eles não vão se matar, fique tranqüila, se não não ia ter graça a fanfic XD. Eu disse que todo mundo gostou do Draco de stripper, to falando, vo vende essa idéia pra Tia JÔ XD. Bjaum e continua acompanhando ok?

Rafinha M. Potter – Miga! Infelizmente não tenho um vira tempo :p, mas que bom que você veio! Nhai, eu deixo o povo curioso pra dá clímax na história XD. O final realmente foi a parte mais engraçada rsrs. É, como eu disse por ai não lembro em que parte, talvez eu faça isso na próxima fic ou algo parecida nessa. Eh realmente ver o filme juntas vai ficar difícil,mas a gente da um jeito . Continua por aki miga! Bjux!

Fioccos – Você é nova por aki na fic né? Pelo menos nunca vi um review seu XD. Que bom que você gostou. Espero que suas duvidas estejam completamente anuladas agora XD. Bem, a Aninha realmente é muito fofa, amei ela . Nhai a Gina é toda desastrada XD. Enfim, espero que você continue lendo. Bjaum!

Helo – Oie! Você também é nova aki na fic ne? Nhai que bom que vc gostou . Espero que goste desse aqui também. Continua lendo viu! Bjaum!

Agora vamos ao nosso programa capital (de capitulo gente XD)...

Por trás do pergaminho:

Gina, quando você vai agarrar o Draco?

G- Eu, agarrar o Malfoy? Nem em pesadelos!

D- Alguém falou meu nome e sonho na mesma frase?

G- Na verdade eu estava dizendo pra Alana que te agarrar seria um PESADELO. E você sabia que é muito feio ouvir a conversa dos outros,ainda mais entrar no camarim dos outros sem ser convidado?

D- Só pra começar esse é o camarim da Alana, quem pode falar alguma coisa é só ela!

A- Falando nisso Draco, será que você poderia passar num casamento daqui a pouco e dar um showzinho de stripper no chá da bruxa novata?

D- O que? Alana, surto? Nem doido que eu apareço entre um monte de mulher solteira desesperada pra ver um homem e começo a tirar minha roupa caríssima. Na metade do show elas vocês iam arrancar o resto da minha roupa e se duvidar iam querer fazer qualquer coisa com o meu corpo perfeito. Nem doido!

A- Malfoy você está dizendo que eu sou uma solteira desesperada? lança um jarro que passa de raspão

D- Ei toma cuidado com isso ai!

A- Cuidado uma ova! E você vai agora comigo pro casamento! carrega ele pela orelha pra fora do camarim e vai embora com ele sendo arrastado atrás

G- olha gargalhando da cara do Malfoy ele ser arrastado esperniando

Bem, até a proxima povo! Fui!


	6. Primeiro dia

5° Cap. – Primeiro dia...

_-Ela vai ser a chefe de cozinha?_

_-Ele é seu sócio?_

-Bem, é...-disse Dominic sem saber para onde olhar, depois de ter recebido de Sophia uma pisada no pé.

-O que? –perguntaram os dois juntos, logo depois se fitando com olhares fuzilantes, novamente.

-Bem, eu pensei aqui comigo: A Gina é uma ótima cozinheira e vocês dois precisavam ser mais amigáveis entre si então, nada melhor do que trabalharem juntos. –disse simplesmente.

-Dominic, você pensou bem no estrago que vai causar naquele restaurante? –cochichou Sophia para o marido.

-Ah, sim sim. –disse ele vendo os amigos quase explodindo de raiva. Foi nesse momento que a confusão realmente começou:

-Dominic eu não vou trabalhar com essa doninha!

-O que? Quem é doninha aqui sua pobretona? Olha aqui, Dominic, eu não vou deixar essa chefe de cozinha de quinta entrar no nosso restaurante. Ela vai acabar com ele e...

-COMO É? Malfoy se enxerga, você não deve saber nem metade das coisas que eu sei sobre a cozinha japonesa!

-Como ousa? Fique você sabendo que eu passei um ano apenas estudando sobre essas coisas, fora minhas férias de verão que eram dedicadas a isso!

-Mentiroso! Eu sei muito bem que você passa as férias treinando com seu papaizinho!

-Olha aqui sua Weasley imunda, eu já avisei pra você não falar do que não sabe!

-Blá, blá, blá... olha aqui... –Gina está prestes a soltar poucas e boas quando Dominic a corta furioso.

-Parem já! A Gina vai sim trabalhar conosco Draco, nós precisamos dela, você sabe muito bem disso. E Gina, você não vai recusar uma proposta de um dos melhores restaurante...

-Que modesto... –dizia Sophia.

-Fi! Até você?

-Mas é sério Dom, enfim...

-Ah deixa pra lá. Se vocês realmente gostam dessa coisa toda do Japão vocês vão entrar num acordo. –disse se levantando e indo pro quarto da filha.

-Gina, Draco, eu vou ver como ele ta... –disse e simplesmente largou os dois ali.

-Viu o que você aprontou Malfoy!

-Eu? Quem fez escândalo aqui, quem está toda vermelha hein? –falou simplesmente. Depois foi reparar em como ela estava realmente vermelha. Por alguma razão ele sentia seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido. "Viu Draco, foi se alterar com essa ai e olha no que deu, vai acabar morrendo de infarto um dia desses..." pensou.

-Eu sempre fico vermelha quando doninhas me irritam!

-Ora sua...

-Na-na-não Malfoy, isso aqui é uma casa de família, você não pode sair xingando os outros assim.

-Argh! Preste atenção Weasley, você pode trabalhar no restaurante, mas se sair da linha dois milímetros, estará DESPEDIDA entendeu?

-Ta bom Malfoy... –disse despreocupada. – Como se você fosse saber se eu fizesse uma enguia errada... humpf.

-Mas é claro que saberei sua idiota. E provavelmente além de despedida você seria presa por homicídio...

-Como se eu fosse errar uma enguia.

-Veremos amanhã então.

-Amanhã? Ta doido?

-Por que Weasley fêmea está com medo?

-Tudo bem, amanhã então... –disse reparando que eles já não estavam mais na sala de jantar e sim na sala. Pegou a bolsa e, antes de aparatar disse -Até amanhã Malfoy.

Draco apenas respondeu para o vazio:

-Até amanhã... ruiva. –e então aparatou.

D&G

Acordara atrasada...novamente. Mas dessa vez não tinha mais nenhum relógio para espatifar no chão. Seguiu para o banheiro para tomar um banho. Saiu de lá e procurou uma roupa confortável.Ela deveria ir com uma roupa social, mas estava realmente muito quente em Londres. Enfim resolveu ir com uma blusa de alcinha e uma saia até o joelho. Prendeu o cabelo e ligou para Dominic.

-Alô?

-Oi Sophia.O Dom já foi pro trabalho?

-Ah, oi Gi. Foi sim. Era para o Draco abrir o restaurante hoje, mas parece que ele está atrasado... como sempre. –disse a ultima parte num sussurro.

-Ok. Então eu vou indo, estou atrasada. Beijos.Até mais!

-Até Gi.

Desligou o telefone e aparatou num beco próximo a rua do restaurante. Seguiu por alguns minutos até encontrar o estabelecimento e entrou.Estava deserto. "Certo, pelo menos cheguei antes do restaurante abrir." pensou feliz mas logo foi cortada.

-Está atrasada Weasley. –disse Draco. Olhou bem pra ela e reparou em como ela ficava bonita com o cabelo preso. "O rosto se destaca e... Draco! Para de viajar, ela é a Weasley imunda, chata e intrometida..." pensou.

-O que? –disse se virando e vendo que seu dia já começara muito "bem".

-É isso mesmo que a senhorita ouviu. Está vendo aquele relógio ali? –perguntou apontando para um relógio com lindas flores de laranjeira espalhadas em seu fundo. –Pois é, grave-o bem na sua mente, pois você tem que chegar aqui quando aquele ponteiro maior estiver no doze e o ponteirozinho menor estiver no dez, entendeu?

-Humpf... –resmungou e simplesmente se dirigiu a cozinha falando –Quem é ele pra falar de mim? Ele também chegou atrasado que eu sei muito bem...

-Eu sou seu chefe você querendo ou não e eu cheguei atrasado, pois tinha problemas em casa...

-Claro, problemas para levantar da cama...

-Problemas com a sua carteira bruxa! (N/A: carteira bruxa é a mesma coisa que uma carteira de trabalho só que serve como identidade também e só pode ser tirada depois que você completa a maior idade no mundo bruxo )

-Como assim? Minha carteira esta toda regulamentada.

-Ah claro! Regulamentada em japonês pré-histórico você quer dizer!

-Não era você que sabia tudo sobre o Japão, espertinho?

-Eu até sei, mas com essa letra é impossível ler alguma coisa. –disse mostrando uma copia da carteira dela.

-Dê-me isso aqui... Não sabe nem fazer o trabalho direito, por Merlin. –disse pegando um pergaminho e uma pena e traduzindo o que estava escrito ali. Draco a observava sem conseguir desviar o olhar. De alguma forma ela o prendia em pensamentos. No momento pensava no quanto ela tomava atitudes improváveis, coisas que ele mal imaginava que a pequena Weasley tímida fosse fazer. Até que, depois de alguns minutos ela o tirou de seus devaneios da mesma forma que o entregou a eles. Entregou o papel com a tradução e disse um tanto empolgada:

-Por onde eu começo?

-Ah... é, você pode começar dando uma olhada na cozinha. Fica naquela porta ali. -disse apontando para uma porta a direita e indo em direção a entrada do restaurante. Gina o olhou por alguns segundos até ele entrar na porta da gerencia e então se dirigiu para a cozinha. E ela ia ficar ali para atender uma montoeira de pedidos pelo resto do dia.

D&G

Estava exausto. Dominic tinha ido embora mais cedo e isso realmente era um problema, teria que fechar o restaurante. Se fosse só isso não seria o problema em si, o caso era que nesse momento ele estava discutindo com a Weasley, novamente.

-Essas fatias estão muito grossas, será que você não sabe fazer um sushi decente?

-Malfoy, se eu tentar contar mais fino que isso essas fatias vão ficar igualzinhas a você, quase transparentes sabe...

-Preste atenção Weasley, isso ai está horrivelmente grande, diminua essas fatias!

-Ok, senhor eu-nunca-estou-satisfeito-com-nada...-disse pegando a faca em continuando a cortar até que...- Merda!

-O que foi agora?

-Cortei minha mão, não está vendo seu demente.

-Eu falei que você não sabia fazer essas coisas...

-Malfoy pare de falar asneiras e me ajude aqui!

-E por que eu deveria?

-Porque está sangrando e vai cair tudo no sushi seu demente.

-Ok, ok... –falou resignado tirando o sushi dali e colocando no congelador antes que ficasse tudo estragado. Pegou uma cadeira e colocou próximo a ela. Logo depois arrancou um pedaço da toalha de mesa e disse amarrando o pedaço de pano na palma da mão dela para estancar o sangue –Anda, senta ai e espera.Eu já volto.

-Ai Malfoy isso está apertado!

-É melhor ter uma mão apertada agora do que ficar sem mão depois.

-E porque não faz logo um feitiço? Se eu pudesse já teria feito um...

-Antes temos que passar uma poção nisso ai... e como assim se eu pudesse?

-Eu sou canhota Malfoy, eu só cozinho com a mão direita,todo o resto eu faço com a esquerda.

-Ah claro... –disse saindo da cozinha e voltando logo depois com uns frascos de poção na mão.

-Quem fez essas poções Malfoy?

-Eu, pra deixar no estoque.Dominic é imprestável nessas horas humpf... Mas no que isso interessa?

-Ah na-nã-não! Eu não vou tomar isso ai não! Vai que eu morro.Nunca se sabe, do jeito que você é doido!

-Ah vai tomar sim! –disse alguém podia recusar uma poção sua? Logo ele que fora o melhor aluno de poções em todos os anos, sendo melhor até que a Granger sangue-ruim! Ela iria tomar a poção e ia ser já. Pegou o rosto dela não muito delicadamente e fez ela engolir a poção. Ela fez uma cara engraçada e ele sorriu. Não pode se conter, ela fazia isso com ele e isso estava se tornando um problema. Ficaram se olhando, olhos nos olhos com expressões indecifráveis. Estavam próximos... Muito próximos...

---D&G---

N/B Metida intrometida:Não acredito ¬¬ NÃO ACREDITO ¬¬. Posso saber Alana por que você parou ai?Posso? ¬¬ Talvez seja porque você é uma mala que deixa todo mundo curioso? ¬¬ É talvez.Mais apesar disso o cap ta maravilhoso...eu adorei...você está escrevendo muito bem a cada dia melhora mais. Te adoro miga XD.Deixem bastante reviews sim?Ela merece!

N/A: HÁ HÁ HÁ! Viu aprendi com você miguxa, você é cruel agora também sou (acho que Full Metal ta me influenciando muito com essa história da Lei da Troca Equivalente ¬¬). Bem, esse cap. foi muito bom de escrever porque eu fiquei numa indecisão do caramba mas... depois eu me decidi e daí vocês vão ver o que foi que eu decidi fazer no próximo cap. Deixem reviews pra mim plix! Próximo cap. ta uma beleza de grande XD. Desculpem a demora pra postar, mas esse finde eu fiquei lendo meu livrinho linduxo (e muit pequeno infelizmente ¬¬) HP e o Enigma do Príncipe! Livrinho tão perfeito, tão triste nhai... Eu adorei gente, vale a pena ler (crescendo meu ódio mortal pelo Snape a cada segundo ¬¬). Bem, vou responder as reviews. Olha que coisa, ganhei 8 só no cap. 4 O.O'. Ta, já chega, vamos lá:

Miaka – Nhai, você nem sabe, mas eu já juntei esse casal . To escrevendo o cap. 10. De qualquer forma ainda vai rola muuuuuuuita fic pela frente, mas não se preocupe eu vou juntar eles dois lá pelo cap. 9 . Continua lendo ok? Bjaum!

Babi – A questão do David já foi levada a tribunal e nós fizemos uma troca justa, o David é SÓ MEU de agora em diante (sempre foi, na verdade uma metade ilusória era sua ). Quanto ao humor negro, bem, sou eu que escrevo aqui e a tia Jô no livro, mas já discutimos isso tb rsrs. Vc sabe que eu tb amo comida japa rsrs, fica tranqüila, um dia a gente sai pra um restaurante desses . Nhai, que bom, sou inspiração pro povo –modéstia é uma coisa muito boa XD. Bjaum!

Helo – Que bom que você ta gostando! Eu bem que percebi que você era nova aqui na minha fanfic rsrs. Espero que vc continue voltando pra ler essas trapalhadas todas XD. Realmente o Draquinho tem uns olhos que meu Merlin... Bem, vai acompanhando ok ? Bjaum!

Rafinha M. Potter – Miga tu ta sumida do MSN O.O' rsrs. Nhai, vamos marcar então, vai ser legal . Os caps. tão aumentando, vc vai ver rsrs. Pow o Draquinho mais tarde vai brincar mais com crianças, é tão fofis -. Nhai, ve se vc consegue acompanhar ok? Bjaum!

Lou Malfoy – Oieeee! Realmente o Draquinho mereceu u.ú... Nhai, por enquanto a Aninha não vai aparecer muito mais não, quero dizer, não que eu me lembre XD, mas lá pelo 10° cap. ela volta . Nhai bem, primeiro dia da Gina ta ai, e me desculpa se eu parei na melhor parte, mas eu faço isso em todos, pelo menos até o 10° cap. eu fiz XD. Bjaum e continua por aqui!

Karol Malfoy – Nhai a Gina é doida porque é baseada em mim rsrs. Mas a cena foi engraçada dela pensando que ele era pedófilo vai XD. Bem, continua lendo ok? Vai ter mais Draquinho com criança um cap. desses ai, acho que é o 7° . Bjaum!

Fioccos – Sem problemas em esquecer de mandar review rsrs, o bom é que você ta lendo . Esses dois vão brigar muito pelo restaurante ainda XD. Continua acompanhando e vendo as confusões ok? Bjaum!

Mila Potter Evans – Nhai você é nova aqui na minha fanfic né? Caraca O.O, você acha tudo isso da fanfic? Nossa, eu não sou sensacional –vermelha- mas os bastidores sã engraçados sim . Mostrei sua review pra minha beta e ela diz que ela te apóia com esse história de sensacional :p, vcs tomaram saque demais o.o'? Enfim, que bom que você gostou! Continua lendo ok rsrs. Bjaum!

Agora vamos ao nosso programa capital (tenho que explicar de novo? Não né :p)...

Por trás do pergaminho:

G – Alana você vai mesmo me fazer beijar o Malfoy?

A – Você vai saber no roteiro do próximo capitulo... – olhar misterioso.

G – Alana, deixa de fazer suspense!

A – Eu sei que você está louca pra beijar o Malfoy mas espera um pouco, não precisa morrer por causa disso!

G – Eu? Louca pra beijar o MALFOY? Você beb...

D – Quem quer me agarrar?

G – Quem falou em agarrar?

D – Ah é você? Olha aqui não é só porque você é bonitinha que eu vou me contaminar com seus germes, já vou logo avisando!

G – Malfoy se enxerga! Você é que deve estar cheio de germes depois de andar com aquele ser em decomposição acelerada!

D – EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO NADA COM AQUELE LORD DAS MERDAS!

G – Não é o que parece! Eu ainda acho que você é igualzinho ao seu pai...

D – O que você quer dizer com isso?

G – Todo mundo sabe que seu pai tinha um caso com esse ser com cara de cobra mumificada. (N/A: é verdade, no filme parece aquele cara do A Múmia quando ainda ta se formando XD) Eu acho que você fala e fala mas não consegue viver sem o Lord. E só porque ele não te quis você fica resmungando...

D – ORA SUA ...

G – Malfoy eu já avisei quinhentas milhões de vezes pra você aprender a ter modos!

D – Para de fala como se fosse minha mãe!

G – Cruz credo ter um filho que nem você! Merlin me salve!

D – O que você está insinuando Weasley pobretona?

D – Que, ao contrario do que você acha de mim, eu te acho horroroso!

A – Gina, eu já falei pra você não mentir.

D/G – CALA A BOCA ALANA!

A – O QUE? Eu quero os dois fora do meu camarim JÁ! – taca livros pesados, facas que saíram sabe-se lá de onde e tudo mais que vê pela frente.

D/G – saem correndo do camarim e fecham a porta antes de serem atingidos por uma estrelinha de ninja

G – Credo, estressada!

D – Ela é maluca.

A – EU OUVI ISSO! – berra de dentro do camarim.

D/G – saem correndo pelos corredores do estúdio morrendo de medo.

Eles ficam me enchendo o saco ¬¬. Enfim, podem ficar tranqüilos, eu não matei eles, apesar de querer muito... Até o próximo cap.! Fui!


	7. Situações perigosas

6° Cap. – Situações perigosas...

_Ficaram se olhando, olhos nos olhos com expressões indecifráveis. Estavam próximos... Muito próximos..._

Gina observava aquele sorriso como se fosse a coisa mais estranha que já vira. Desde quando o Malfoy sabia sorrir? Não aqueles sorrisos sarcásticos, debochados, superiores. Sorrisos sinceros, sorrisos alegres, sorrisos, pura e simplesmente sorrisos. Subiu o olhar para aqueles olhos cinzas. Encontrou no lugar dos olhos dublados, lindos olhos azuis. Foi então que se deu conta que ele ainda apertava seu rosto. Não com tanta brutalidade, mas era o suficiente para sentir as bochechas dormentes. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e falou com a voz falha:

-Ma-malfoy... você poderia soltar minhas bochechas por favor? Estão dormentes...

-Ah... bem eu acho melhor você ir embora Weasley. Já está tarde e eu tenho que trancar tudo por aqui. –disse enquanto passava a outra poção na mão dela e fazia um feitiço. Ela se levantou e, antes de aparatar disse:

-Obrigada Malfoy.

Draco olhou ela aparatar e foi para a entrada do restaurante ativar os feitiços necessários. "Essa ruiva ainda vai me causar problemas..." pensou por fim aparatando em casa.

D&G

Estava abrindo o restaurante. Tinham se passado alguns dias desde que a Weasley havia se cortado. Entrou no restaurante e começou a arrumar sua sala. Ouviu alguém entrando e falou:

-Dominic hoje não é seu dia de vir pro restaurante!

-Não é o Dom, Malfoy...

-Weasley? Mas quem diria, você memorizou o que eu disse aquele dia. Em ponto hein?

-Bem eu queria pedir uma coisa...

-Não, mesmo eu tendo te ajudado eu não vou te dar um aumento.Ai você está pedindo demais!

-Malfoy deixe de ser estúpido! Eu queria saber se meu sobrinho pode ficar por aqui hoje. Os pais dele foram a um almoço e bem... ele precisa ficar com alguém.

-Pode... Mas é só porque é uma criança e eu tenho certeza que não vai ficar pentelhando os clientes por aqui. –falou com olhar ameaçador.

-Ah, claro! Então bem... –disse virando-se para a entrada e chamando pelo sobrinho. – Alex, esse é o Malfoy. Malfoy, esse é meu sobrinho, filho do Rony.

-Ora vejam só. O cabeça de fósforo teve um filho. Espero que você não herde a chatice de seu pai e muito menos o jeito sabe-tudo da sua mãe.

-Como se você fosse diferente. –disse Gina simplesmente.

-Meu pai não é chato! –falou enfezado.

-E vai dizer que sua mãe não é sabe-tudo...

-Ela não é mesmo... tia Gi, o que é sabe-tudo? –perguntou curioso. Draco se segurava para não rir.

-Ah querido, não ouça esse chato que mais parece um velho reumático... Fica por aqui brincando com seus joguinhos que eu vou lá dentro começar a ver o cardápio de hoje ok?

-Hum... ta bom então tia. –disse o garoto e viu a tia sorrir e deixá-lo lá com Draco. Ele ficou fitando o homem que estava em sua frente vendo alguns papeis até que ouviu ele fala:

-Quer jogar?

-O que? –perguntou interessado.

-Xadrez bruxo, sabe como é?

-Claro! É o melhor jogo que existe! –disse como se não tivesse três anos e sim treze.

-Então me espere aqui, eu já volto. –Draco foi buscar o tabuleiro e alguns minutos já estava de volta. Não sabia exatamente quando tinha se apaixonado por crianças, mas foi provavelmente depois que descobriu que ia ser padrinho de Ana Clara. Dominic o chateou tanto com as partes positivas de uma criança que ele acabou gostando da idéia. Talvez fosse por isso que gostava tanto de crianças. Voltou com o tabuleiro e começou a dizer –Vamos jogar algumas partidas e depois você vai pra cozinha falar com sua tia ok?

-Sim! –disse empolgado e então começaram a jogar. Quando já estava de tarde Draco estava como Alex, completamente infantil jogando como se estivesse em seu primeiro ano até que:

-Alex vamos embora... –dizia Gina, mas parou no meio do caminho ao ver um Malfoy com cabelos em desalinho, gravata frouxa e mangas arregaçadas jogando xadrez bruxo com seu sobrinho. O pior não era isso, o pior era ver que ele estava...perdendo! Não se agüentou e caiu na gargalhada. Quando se recuperou falou novamente –Vamos Alex, seus pais já devem estar em casa.

-Já tia? Tava tão divertido!

-Já. Outro dia você volta pra brincar com o... –deu algumas risadas e completou- Tio Draco. –e caiu na gargalhada de novo.

-Ok então... até mais tio!

-Até Alex. –disse tentando segurar a fúria.

-Bem, eu já volto Malfoy. –dizia Gina tentando se segurar.E no instante seguinte ela segurou a mão do sobrinho e os dois encostaram numa chave-de-portal.

Ficou esperando a Weasley chegar. Quando ouviu um estalo foi até a entrada e a puxou pelo braço falando irritado:

-O que era tão engraçado Weasley?

-Na-nada há-há. –disse caindo na gargalhada de novo.Agora ele já estava arrumado, mas só de lembrar a cena ela já começava a rir.

-Sei... olha aqui,daqui a pouco vamos fechar, então avise aos seus subordinados para fazerem os últimos pedidos e depois irem arrumando a cozinha.

-Sim senhor. –disse dando risinhos e indo embora. Draco deu um olhar fuzilante para a porta e ficou lá até que os funcionários passassem pela sua sala para assinar a carteira bruxa (N/A: tipo marca ponto sabe, só que o chefe, no caso o Draco, tem que assinar XD). Como ele imaginava Gina ficou na cozinha e lá foi ele "expulsá-la".

-Weasley você já percebeu que todos se foram?

-Já... –disse sem dar muita atenção.

-Então o que ainda está fazendo aqui?

-Fazendo mais sushis e preparando as ovas oras!

-Ah claro... –disse pegando a mão dela de repente e olhando fixamente. –Não passou nenhuma poção desde aquele dia não é? Vai formar uma cicatriz ai.

-E o que te importa?

-Se eu falei é porque eu me importo não?

-Talvez...-disse se soltando e voltando a cortar as fatias de peixe.

-Você vai continuar ai?

-Por que não?

-Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui pra fechar o restaurante!

-Então fique, tio Draco ha-há.

-Ginevra você pode me explicar da onde saiu isso?

Ela parou subitamente. Não sabia se era por que ELE a chamou de Ginevra ou por que ele a chamou de GINEVRA. A última pessoa que tinha feito isso tinha levado um murro na cara. Falou um pouco irritada:

-Como você pode me chamar de Ginevra?

-Com a boca oras!

-Não, idiota, como você tem coragem de pronunciar meu nome?

-E qual é o problema?

-Eu ODEIO esse nome!

-Mas eu não então como nunca ouvi ninguém te chamado assim,vou te chamar assim e pronto.

-Argh! –bufou voltando a trabalhar.-Você gosta de me pentelhar não é?

-Digamos que sim, além do mais você não me disse da onde saiu esse tio Draco.

-Malfoy, bote esses seus miolos pra funcionar uma vez na vida.

-O QUE? Olha aqui, eu sou seu chefe você me respeite hein!

-Num momento parece uma criança, no outro parece um velho reumático... quando você chega no meio termo?

-Eu não pareço nem uma criança nem um velho reumático. –disse irritadinho.

-Não, imagine.

-Depois eu é que adoro te perturbar... eu sei que você falou aquilo porque eu estava jogando xadrez com uma criança mas qual é o problema, se você não gosta de crianças isso é problema seu!

-Eu adoro crianças ok!

-Certo, tenho que concordar... –disse lembrando de como ela tratara o sobrinho.

-Viu senhor sabe-tudo.

-Hey, não me compare com a sangue ruim!

-Malfoy! –disse irritada.

-Ok, ok... agora guarde essas coisas ai e sente na cadeira que eu vou buscar as poções.

-E você por acaso é medi-bruxo pra fazer essas coisas?

-Ginevra não reclame. Vai ficar com uma cicatriz igual a essa aqui se não passar a poção. –disse mostrando os pulsos. Ela pegou espantada e disse:

-O que foi isso?

-Treinamentos chatos, um pai doido e falta de amigos fazem isso com você. –disse virando o rosto. Não sabia exatamente porque estava contando isso para ela, só sabia que tinha necessidade de fazê-lo. Talvez precisasse se abrir para alguém.

-Nossa... o que te fez mudar de idéia quanto a ser comensal Draco? –perguntou passando o dedo sobre a cicatriz. Isso lhe causou um leve arrepio, mas foi ignorado.

-Bem, digamos que servir a um cara babão e ainda por cima em decomposição, que já devia estar a sete palmos em baixo da terra não seja minha forma de pensar no futuro.

-Covarde Malfoy? –perguntou um tanto fria, mas ainda com as mãos nos pulsos dele.

-E...uma promessa. –disse ele voltando a olhá-la, os olhos estavam nebulosos e Gina sabia que tinha se metido demais.

-Ah... Me desculpe. -disse abaixando a cabeça e se virando. Mas quando ela pensou em aparatar ele a puxou pelo pulso. Estavam ainda mais próximos que da última vez. Conseguiam sentir o coração do outro pulando no peito como se fosse fugir. E tudo o que Draco pensou no momento foi em como estava perdido. Deu um leve beijo na mão de Gina e depois a beijou nos lábios. Um beijo que mudaria a convivência deles dali pra frente...

---D&G---

N/B metida e intrometida: MAIS QUE DROGA! PQ ELA PARA NAS HORAS MAIS LEGAIS ¬¬.Alana..eu só não te mato...pq senão eu não descubro o que acontecerá...então ...ú.u.Está ótimo o cap. tirando que você parou na melhor parte ¬¬.Espero que deixem reviews!Ela merece mto isso!

N/A: Bem, eu já falei pra vocês que eu faço isso pra dar o clímax da história ne? E também,depois de 14 páginas seguidas (fiz esse cap. junto com o 5° XD) fica difícil seu cérebro saber onde estão as teclas do teclado... Enfim, próximo cap. vocês descobrem o que vai acontecer. Quero agradecer aos leitores, cap. passado eu tive 11 reviews! Nhai só pra avisar, eu resolvi colocar N/C sim! Então quem não gostar de ler N/C me avise que, se for o caso, eu mudo o cap. ou faço um especial. Agora vamos aos respostas das reviews:

Miaka – Nhai eles dois são umas coisas. Pow Full Metal é o que há! Eu também já vi a serie toda mas não vi o OVA. Eu to com tanta vontade de ver o filme que to quase baixando em inglês msm XD. Fora que o Al é meu marido hauhauhau. Bem, voltando a fic rsrs, continua lendo ok? Bjaum!

Bruna Granger Potter – Nhai que bom que você ta gostando! Continua acompanhando que agora as coisas esquentam rsrs. Bjaum!

Rafinha M. Potter - Oie miga! Pow, a Gina é infantil porque tem um pouco de mim rsrs. Realmente o HP6 tá ótimo . Apesar de eu achar que ele foi escrito com jeito de fanfic e inspiração de livro. Acho que é a influencia rsrs. Continua lendo miga! Bjaum!

Lou Malfoy – Hauhauhau esse casal realmente é uma coisa de doido mas enfim, eu lovu eles . Bem quanto ao beijo não foi naquele momento mas no fim do cap. teve ne rsrs. Bem eles não destroem o restaurante mas tem uma confusão danada no cap. 8 se não me engano. Então continua acompanhando que tem mais bastidores e mais confusão pela frente .

Jullia Malfoy – Hauhauhauhau eu sei que sou cruel mas é pra dá o clímax rsrs. Então ai está a atualização. Continua por aqui ok? Bjaum!

Babi – Bem, eu só não te bato porque vc é minha miguxa e porque eu escrevo os bastidores e a fic XD. Q bom que eu agrado o publico ne hauhauhau. Continua lendo miga, amanha eu do uma passadinha na sua fic! Bjaum!

Fioccos – Nhai geral gosta dos bastidores hauhau. Que pena que você num podi ficar muito. Eu me apego aos leitores XD. Bem, então continua por aqui que tem mais. Bjaum!

Elizabeth Malfoy II – Nhai, seu irmão me enche nos bastidores mas eu amo ele hauhauhau. Nossa eu amo comida japa. . Que bom que você ta gostando, embarca nessa doidera comigo rsrs. Pow a Gina é doida pq tem um pouco de mim nela XD. Continua lendo. Bjaum!

Carolilina Malfoy – Nhai eu arranjo um sócio desse pra você depois que eu arranja um desse pra mim rsrs. Bem o cap. ta aqui. Acompanha que daqui pra frente a coisa fica uma loucura (mas já não era antes? Enfim..). Bjaum!

Karol Malfoy – Nhai que pena que vc vai ficar sem pc! Pow, eu adoro meus leitores, nhai, me apego muito rápido hauhauhau. Vê se volta logo ok? Bjaum!

Helo – Quase que eu publico sem te responder rsrs, achei teu review agora aqui . Que bom que você ta curtindo! Continua lendo. Bjaum!

Por trás dos bastidores (nosso reality não tão real ):

A- em frete a pc com a cara grudada no monitor.

D- O que foi dessa vez?

A- Nada, é só uma N/C que eu estou escrevendo de presente pra Má .

D- Ah, aquela coisa que você chama de N/C e que você já me colocou no meio não é? Fique você sabendo que nem um contrato pra outras fics nós temos.

A- Você é que pensa. –tira um rolo de 3 quilômetros de dentro do bolso ultra grande.

D- Da onde saiu isso?

A- Você não lê o reality não? Do MEU bolso ultra grande ¬¬.

D- E o que é isso?

A- Seu contrato dizendo que eu posso fazer o que eu bem entender com você em qualquer fic! Inclusive te botar na N/C .

D- QUANDO EU ASSINEI ISSO?

A- Aquela vez que você tava no bar chorando por algum motivo que não me interessa no momento. –indiferente.

D- EU ESTAVA BEBADO!

A- Por isso mesmo. –inocente.

D- Como você pode?

A- Podendo oras, agora vai lá conversar com o Barto Jr., o James e o Lupin, seus companheiro de N/C...

D- Eu não vou me juntar àqueles vermes!

A- Ah vai sim!

D- Não, não vou!

A- Vai sim se não eu te deixo na seca pro resto das minhas fics, nem a cara de buldogue você vai ter!

D- Você não teria coragem!

A- Tenho sim! –apaga momentos da fic e que Draco tem amaços com Gina.

D- NÃÃÃÃÃO!

A- Sim!

D- Ta bem, ta bem! Eu já estou indo mas não me deixa na seca!

A- Ok, na próxima fic eu te deixo com um gay ok? –sai carregando Draco pela orelha.

D- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! –grita em pânico pelos corredores do estúdio.

Bem é isso gente. Má sua N/C ta ficando ótima rsrs. Bjaum pra todos! Deixem reviews!


	8. Conversas estranhas

7º Cap. – Conversas estranhas...

_Deu um leve beijo na mão de Gina e depois a beijou nos lábios. Um beijo que mudaria a convivência deles dali pra frente..._

O beijo havia começado calmo mas agora estava profundo e avassalador (N/A: e cheio de segundas intenções que eu sei ok ¬¬). Foi então que Gina tropeçou na cadeira e caiu. Levantou-se rapidamente e disse:

-Ah... hum... Olha,eu tenho que ir. Até mais Malfoy. –disse catando a bolsa que está em algum canto e aparatando.

-Até ruiva. –disse meio perdido para a cozinha vazia. Saiu dali, pegou as coisas e foi na direção da porta. Fez todos os feitiços necessários e aparatou. Chegou em casa e apenas jogou o terno em algum sofá. Tirou a gravata e jogou longe também.Foi tomar um banho pra ver se esfriava a cabeça, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer pensar ainda mais na ruiva. "Draco, ela é uma Weasley, por Merlin! Agora devo estar cheio de germes... se bem que eu acho meio difícil uma mulher tão... Draco Malfoy, recomponha-se! Ela é uma Weasley, ela é um subordinada, ela é pobre, ela tem uma família de coelhos! A não ser o Alex que me parece muito simpático e... NÃO! Eu virei amigo de uma criança... de uma criança Weasley! Estou perdidamente insano, só pode ser isso! Eu sabia que ser sócio do doido do Dominic ia dar em merda... Eu sabia! E agora tem a Ana Clara, meu Merlin, como eu vou fazer pra ver esse anjinho sem esbarrar na Weasley... mas PERAI! Eu não posso estar querendo FUGIR daquela pobretona, posso? Meu Merlin, eu POSSO! Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, eu estou pensando em fugir da Weasley por causa de um BEIJO! Tudo bem, o melhor beijo que eu já dei... NÃO! Eu preciso de uma noite de sono, é isso... Eu só posso estar tendo um pesadelo... um pesadelo com um anjo ruivo muito tentador... Meu Merlin, por que me castiga assim? Eu já não paguei todos os meus pecados desistindo de virar Comensal? Isso é mal, muito mal..." pensou desesperado e notou que já não estava no banheiro tomando um banho relaxante, mas sim deitado em sua cama, virando de um lado para o outro. Tentou achar uma posição confortável mas passou a noite toda levantando para tomar um copo de leite. Simplesmente era impossível dormir depois de beijar Ginevra, e logo ele e ela iam perceber isso.

D&G

Chegou no restaurante com olheiras maiores do que os furos que o Logbotton deixava nos caldeirões das aulas de Poções. Entrou pela porta da sala da gerencia e ouviu Dominic zombar:

-Meu Merlin, você morreu e esqueceu de ir para o enterro? Está com uma cara de zumbi que valha-me Merlin!

-Dominic vai pra merda!

-Eu já falei que esses seus modos são muito rústicos para um restaurante desses escalão.

-Dominic VAI- PRA- MERDA! E sai da minha sala. Afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui hoje?

-Gina me ligou dizendo que encontrou o restaurante fechado.

-Ah claro, tinha que ser a Weasley dedo-dura.

-Malfoy se continuar assim não vou poder te deixar ser gerente, isso aqui vai afundar se você continuar chegando atrasado. Sabe muito bem que tem que estar tudo pronto quando o restaurante abre.

-Ok, ok, eu vou tentar acordar cedo amanhã.

-Pra isso antes você tem que tentar dormir.

-Dá pra parar de enumerar o que eu devo tentar fazer?

-Mau-humor Draco? Quem casar com você vai ter que te agüentar.

-Eu não...

-Casamento? Quem vai casar? –perguntou Gina divertida entrando na sala.

-Ninguém, e quem te convidou pra entrar na minha sala Weasley?

-Eu precisava vir falar com o Dominic e nem sabia que o zumbi tinha chegado... –falou virando para Dominic e continuando –Dom, preciso fazer compras, estão acabando os camarões e alguns peixes.

-Bem, se os cozinheiros estiverem se dando bem por lá e não precisarem de você por enquanto, pode ir.Aproveita e leva o Malfoy pra tomar um ar e pagar as contas do restaurante.

-Dom, eu não quero ser vista em más companhias!

-Como assim má companhia? –se meteu Draco muito irritado.

-Oras, que eu saiba zumbis, vampiros e esses tipos de monstros são más companhias... –falou simplesmente e completou saindo da sala –Mas obrigada Dom, eu vou indo e volto já ok?

-Ok, Gi.

Ela saiu da sala e Draco olhou incrédulo pra porta. Ela ia mesmo sem ele? Ela ia mesmo deixar aquelas palavras no ar! Draco olhou pra Dominic com raiva, como se dissesse "Você me paga" e saiu da sala também, indo atrás de Gina. Achou-a próxima a saída do restaurante, provavelmente falando com um cliente que estava pedindo uma opinião pessoal sobre o prato. Ficou olhando como ela tratava bem o cliente. "Acho que seria uma boa espo... NÃOOOOOOOO! Eu sabia que não dormir ia me deixar pior... Por que Merlin,por que?" pensou frustrado. Queria se chutar por fazer uma burrada daquelas. Por que tinha beijado a Weasley? Só porque ela era bonitinha e com uma personalidade forte não era motivo pra ele se infectar com aquela raça de gente. Olhou bem e ela já estava saindo então saiu correndo atrás dela.

-Weasley,espera! Você não pensou que ia me chamar de zumbi e deixar aquilo no ar né?

-Malfoy, me esquece ok?

-Bem que eu gostaria... –falou num sussurro e depois se voltou pra ela e disse –Já que eu tenho que pagar as contas vamos juntos logo de uma vez.

-Quem disse que eu quero ir com você? –perguntou simplesmente. Pelo visto não tinha ouvido a primeira parte.

-Ora sua...

-Malfoy, alguém já lhe disse que seus modos não são de uma pessoa civilizada? Principalmente quando acorda de mau-humor.

-Olha aqui, pra sua informação eu não sou mau-humorado ouviu bem...

-Imagina.

-NÃO SOU MESMO! Apenas não dormi essa noite, se você pode ver! –disse apontando para as olheiras e andando mais a frente.

Gina correu um pouquinho para alcançá-lo.Caminharam até o Beco Diagonal em silencio (N/A: o restaurante fica numa rua bruxa que desemboca no Beco Diagonal ). Gina foi andando até uma loja de alimentos quando percebeu que Draco ainda estava do seu lado.

-O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Gringotes é pra lá! –disse apontando pra trás.

-Eu sei. –disse indiferente.

-Então...?

-O que?

-O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

-Estou indo com você pra ver se você vai comprar tudo direito oras.

-Argh! –bufou. Agora ela andava mais a frente. A diferença é que para alcançá-la Draco deu apenas alguns passos a mais.

-Como você consegue?

-Consigo o que? –perguntou incrédulo.

-Eu tive que sair correndo atrás de você é você só deu três passos e me alcançou! Isso é injusto!

-Ginevra, deixe de ser infantil!

-Ah Draco, mas é injusto.Eu sou a única baixinha da família, você já reparou?

-Na verdade pra mim você é perfeita... quero dizer, desse tamanho. –disse ficando nitidamente mais pálido. "Agora estou parecendo um adolescente de dezessete anos. Por que eu disse isso afinal? Tudo bem ela é realmente muito perfeitinha, parece de porcelana e... Ah não... Me salvem, POR MERLIN!".

-Ah claro, isso porque você sempre foi alto. Humpf... –disse sem notar o real sentido das palavras do homem ao seu lado. Parou entrou na loja ainda bufando em quanto Draco se recuperava do estado de choque que havia ficado com as próprias palavras. –Com licença, você poderia mandar uma leva de vinte quilos de camarão, trinta de salmão, uns... dez de ovas de peixe...

Draco ouvia ela pedir tudo exatamente como ele fazia a algum tempo atrás. Agora estava pensando bem, analisando os fatos. Primeiro desistiu de ser Comensal, depois foi estudar gastronomia e administração no Japão, então começou a trabalhar num restaurante e por último beijou uma Weasley. Ele se seu pai estivesse vivo com certeza teria dito que ter beijado a Weasley ainda era pior do que deixar de ser Comensal. Provavelmente agora ele estava se revirando na cova. Viu a Weasley dar dinheiro para o cara do caixa e sair pela porta. Sentiu algo o puxando e percebeu que ela estava o carregando junto.

-Malfoy se suas tendências sexuais são outras não precisava ter me beijado ontem só pra esconder... –dizia divertida.

-COMO ASSIM?

-Ué, eu vi muito bem você olhando para o cara do caixa. Eu até dei um dinheiro pra ele te convidar pra sair. Ele disse que você era pegável.

-O QUE? Weasley você pirou? Você acha que eu sairia com aquele cara, ele é horrível!

-Tudo bem eu procuro outro pra você.

-O QUE?

-Oras, se você achou ele feio, eu procuro um bonito, não tem problema.

-Weasley você está maluca?

-Não, eu estou falando o que eu vi, apenas isso.

-Weasley você me viu olhando pro nada pensando na burrada que eu fiz!

-Há há há. Isso foi engraçado.

-Porra, me esquece... –disse bufando.

-Como você disse, eu bem que gostaria. –disse ainda rindo. Draco olhou incrédulo para ela por alguns minutos. Ela apenas sorriu e seguiu para Gringotes. Pagaram todas as contas sem dirigir uma palavra um ao outro. Quando estavam saindo do banco, Gina esbarrou em alguém:

-Malfoy? Gina?

-...Harry?

N/B intrometida e metida: ( se controlando para não matar Alana) O capitulo está ótimo tirando O FATO QUE ELA PAROU NAQUELA PARTE ¬¬.Oh realmente ótimo ela ter parado ali eu quero mata-la...( tentando se acalmar).Mas tudo bem...o cap esta ótimo e é isso que importa ¬¬.Beijokas e deixem mtas reviews!

N/A: E ai povo que mora no my heart? Como vocês tão? Po eu sei que demorei pra postar mas é que eu meio que esqueci disso :p, é muita coisa pra eu lembra de fazer rsrs. Quero agradecer as reviews, lovu muito vocês. Quero também dizer que to com muuuuuuuita saudade da minha betinha mais que fofa, Má. Minha miga viajo e me deixou só aqui rsrs. Mas vamos deixar de falatório e eu vou responder as reviews:

Carolina Malfoy – Acordo feito, vc me arranja um sócio tipo o Draco e eu te arranjo um tb XD. Muito beijo, NC chegando... Continua lendo que logo tem mais.

Dark Angel Malfoy – Nhai eu sou malvada mas é pro bem de vcs (ou não, eu sl XD). Cap. demoro mais chego . Bjaum e continua acompanhando.

Miaka – Hahaha que bom que vc gosto . Nhai a parte da cicatriz foi tão fofa ne? Continua lendo . Bjaum!

Fioccos – Vai se aproveitar da minha nobreza por me apegar os meus leitores ne hauhauhau. Zuera . Realmente, o "Tio Draco" ta dando o q falar rsrs. A parte dos pulsos cortados do Draco me deu vontade de chorar quando eu reli a fic. Nhai, foi triste u.ú. Então, vai lendo que logo a NC aparece por aki. Bjaum .

Babi – MIGAAAAAAAAA! Desculpa mas eu tive que parar de novo na melhor parte do cap. u.ú. É mais forte do q eu, vcs tem q entender... Eu prometo que passo na sua fic até sábado, juro solenemente que farei isso XD. Volto das "férias" ne? Me abandonou... mas td bem . Bjaum e continua por aki!

Elizabeth Malfoy II – Realmente seu irmão é perfeito rsrs. Bem -procurando ajuda em casa pra explicar oq eh NC- ... NC são cenas mais quentes, se é que vc me entende XD. Eu passei na sua fic, deixei review e td, e vi sua resposta. Deixa o Draco pra Gina (e pra mim XD). A Sam podi fica com o Blaise (eu achu q eles formam um casal legal rsrs). Bem voltando pra minha fic (desvio de rota ), continua lendo ok? Bjaum!

Helo – Oieee! Nhai eu num ia esquecer de vc naum , eh q sua review chego bem quando eu ia postar, mas chego a tempo . Então vc me perdoa ne rsrs? Fica por aki se sim, e, se naum for pedir muito, fica por aki se naum tb XD (abusada). Bjaum!

Lou Malfoy – É, eu acho q pelo amor q Draco tem pelas crianças ele deixou o Alex vencer, mas isso é um mistério mal resolvido, cabe aos leitores imaginar XD. Continua lendo, próximo cap. a coisa esquenta (porrada! Porrada!). Bjaum!

Mila Potter Evans – Oieee! Pow, já insiste nessa coisa de sensacional deixa pra la rsrs. Vc e minha beta estão fazendo complô a favor das minhas crises de insanidade criativa u.ú... Continua por aki ok? Bjaum!

E agora vamos a mais um episódio do reality...

Por trás do pergaminho:

D- Ainda bem que a Alana não me deixou com o gay do Beco... –lembrando da ameaça da semana passada.

A- entra no camarim –Ouvi meu lindo nome?

G- Oie tudo bem? Eu quero te perguntar Laninha, quando a gente vai se divertir?

A- Próximo cap. tem muita diversão Gina, isso eu garanto. –olhar sonhador.

G- Que bom! Quem vai apanhar?

D- É claro que não sou eu. –se vangloriando.

A- É o que você pensa. –olhos brilhando insanamente.

D- Você não pode fazer isso com o amor da sua vida!

G- Hey, você é o amor da MINHA vida!

A- Mas é da minha também!

G- Mas ele é meu!

A- Não! Nessa fic ele é meu! Eu to emprestando pra você!

G- ELE É MEU!

A- ELE É MEU!

G-MEU!

A-MEU!

A/G –começam a rolar pelo chão se arranhando e puxando os cabelos.

D- Eu sei que vocês me amam mas não precisam se bater por minha causa.

A/G – já de pé- CALA A BOCA LOIRO AGUADO!

D- O QUE? –irritado e com cara ameaçadora.

A/G- com caras mais ameaçadoras – SAI DAQUI!

D- Eu não tenho culpa se vocês estão na TPM...

A- Você vai ver o que é TPM seu filho da p... –cata um livro bem pesado

G- É isso ai! –pega uma bandeja grande

D- Vocês me amam e não teriam coragem... –desvia de um livro. De repente começam a chover coisas na cabeça dele. Sai correndo e gritando –Por que eu sempre apanho nessa merda?

A- Mas então Gina, como eu ia dizendo, diversão a gente já ta tendo...

G- Concordo.

A- Vamos tomar um soverte?

G- Vamos lá. A conta é minha.

A- Que isso querida, deixa que o Draco paga.

D- lá longe escuta- Eu não vou pagar nada!

A/G- QUIETO!

D- Ta bom ta bom...

A/G- saem conversando alegremente

D- se sentindo mal amado e injustiçado. Andando mais na frente pra não apanhar.

Bem é isso. Por trás do pergaminho é só porrada eu sei, mas eu tenho os nervos muito empolgados então, qualquer coisinha eles fazem a festa. Bjaum e até o próximo cap.!


	9. Na delegacia do ministério

8° Cap. – Na Delegacia do Ministério

_-Malfoy? Gina?_

_-...Harry?_

-Gina o que você está fazendo com o Malfoy? Só porque ele se uniu ao lado da luz no ultimo momento não significa que não é um babaca! Isso é só mais um sinal de que ele foi covarde o suficiente para largar o pai quando percebeu que estava afundando! –disse irritado.

-Harry poupe-me de seus comentários nada construtivos. –falou ao perceber que Draco estava prestes a cair na porrada com o Potter. –O Malfoy é o meu chefe, nós estávamos pagando contas do restaurante... Afinal, por que estou dando explicações a você? É muito mais interessante pra você ouvir as novidades sobre o campeonato de Quadribol não é mesmo?

-Gi, você sabe que eu te amo...

-Não seja mentiroso Potter! Ninguém te ensinou a não mentir?

-Gina eu errei, volta pra mim, por favor!

-Harry, eu acho que você gosta de levar um pé na bunda em publico não é mesmo? Ou será que você é tão babaca que acha que vai continuar me enganando?

-Gina...

-Você não ouviu Potter, ela te chutou! –disse Draco se controlando para não cair na gargalhada.

-Malfoy não se intrometa onde traidores não são chamados! –disse Harry irritado. Foi então que Draco perdeu a cor e começou a socar o homem que estava na sua frente enquanto berrava:

-Nunca fale do que não sabe.Principalmente com essa sua boca imunda! –ele cuspia as palavras. Em segundos os dois já estavam no chão com os narizes quebrados ainda se batendo. Gina começou a perceber que Harry estava perdendo os sentidos enquanto mais gente se amontoava em volta se divertindo. Foi nesse momento que apareceu um guarda bruxo e afastou Draco de um Harry quase inconsciente.

-Anda, quero todos fora daqui, não tem nada para se ver. Vão embora! –dizia para a multidão e se voltou para eles falando –Os dois vão pra delegacia do ministério agora comigo!

-Com licença, será que eu poderia acompanhar vocês, senhor?

-A senhorita conhece esses dois?

-Infelizmente sim. –disse frustrada.

-Bem então... se faz questão...

-Então vamos logo. –disse olhando para os dois que se fuzilavam com os olhos e estavam parecendo dois cachorros com raiva, a boca chegava a espumar.

Seguiram em direção a delegacia em silencio. A tensão e a irritação ainda eram visíveis. Quando chegaram lá o guarda bruxo falou:

-Bem os senhores terão que ficar aqui por dois dias por causarem tumulto numa rua muitíssimo movimentada ou pagar fiança de vinte galeões.

Ao mesmo tempo os dois se viraram para Gina com olhares suplicantes e disseram juntos:

-Ginevra...

-Gina...

-Ok, ok... Eu deveria deixar vocês dois apodrecendo aqui para ver se me deixam em paz e... –de repente surgiu um brilho malicioso em seus olhos e ela disse –Pensando bem, acho que vocês podem ficar aqui por algum tempo. Só por algumas horas...

-Perai, não, eu não quero ficar com esse idiota patético!

-E eu não quero ficar com essa doninha! –disseram se fuzilando novamente.

-Bem meninos,não adianta chorar pela varinha quebrada, daqui a umas... deixe me ver... três horas eu volto para pagar a fiança dos dois. E não reclamem porque hoje eu estou de muito bom humor! –disse virando para o guarda bruxo e dizendo –Obrigada seu guarda, espero que eles não causem mais transtorno. Até daqui a pouco meninos! –disse e saiu de lá cantarolando baixinho.

Draco olhou a ruiva se afastar e ficou ainda mais mal-humorado, se é que era possível. Olhou para Potter sonhando que fazia aqueles óculos se espatifarem na cara do moreno e as lentes cortarem aqueles olhos horrivelmente esbugalhados em vários pedacinhos. Ficou imaginando torturas terríveis para fazer com aquele heroizinho de quinta até que ele virou e falou:

-Malfoy pare de olhar para mim como se quisesse me matar, saiba que essa vontade é recíproca. Já que vamos ficar aqui por três horas poderíamos pelo menos agir como dois caras civilizados.

-É impossível tentar ser civilizado com uma anta com voz de gralha, metido a heroizinho e ainda por cima com a cabeça rachada e completamente oca falando do seu lado.

-Ora seu... –dizia tentando socá-lo sem muito êxito, afinal foram colocados em celas separadas por precaução.

-Potter não percebe que é inútil tentar me acertar? Parece que eu estava certo quanto a parte do cabeça oca. E todo o resto também, pra ser sincero. –disse debochado.

-Malfoy você pode, por favor, parar de falar. Essa sua voz me faz passar mal.

-Desculpe te decepcionar, mas, definitivamente minha preferência sexual é outra Potter, então não precisa ficar dizendo essas cantadas completamente furadas pra mim... –disse sarcástico.

-Malfoy tente deixar de ser tão babaca, cresça um pouco, demente...

-Oh, tadinho, ficou sem palavras. Desculpe-me por ter ferido seu coração Potter!

-Malfoy VAI TOMA NO...

-Potter, Potter, ninguém te ensinou a ter modos não?

-Malfoy, vai a merda... –disse irritado se virando.

-Estando próximo a você eu não preciso andar muito para chegar nela... –disse simplesmente.

-Argh!

-Potter, eu sei que você sonha em ser um terço do que eu sou mas, desista, você nunca conseguira chegar a perfeição. –disse Draco. A cada minuto ele se divertia mais. E foi dando foras no Potter que ele passou aquelas três horas.Nada seria mais divertido, a não ser torturá-lo é claro.

E então quando Gina chegou ficou pasma ao ver um Harry quase roendo as grades da cela para bater no Malfoy e esse rindo, nem parecia que estivera de mau-humor há algumas horas.

-Parece que vocês aproveitaram bem esses tempos juntos não é? –disse Gina se controlando para não gargalhar.

-Gina para de brincadeira e tira logo a gente daqui!

-Ah não, já que vocês se deram tão bem não vai ter problema de ficar ai até amanhã.

-Ah não Ginevra, é muito chato tentar se divertir com o Potter, ele mal reage aos insultos. Uma hora cansa né? Nem poder bater nele eu posso!

-Ok, ok. Mas da próxima eu não faço o favor de pagar a fiança de ninguém. A propósito, os dois estão me devendo trinta galeões cada um.

-Como assim? –perguntaram juntos.

-É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram. Afinal, eu passei uma humilhação publica com dois dementes se espancando no meio da rua ao meu lado. Isso vai me traumatizar pelo resto da vida!

-Mercenária...

-Ladrazinha... –resmungavam os dois.

-Não reclamem! Seu guarda, por favor, pode soltar essas criaturas aqui? Eu já paguei a fiança dos dois.

-Claro senhorita. Que feio vocês dois, a mocinha deve ter ficado muito encabulada com dois marmanjos brigando por ai. –dizia ele.

-Não é mesmo seu guarda, eu falei pra eles... –dizia Gina inocente enquanto os dois a olhavam indignados. Foram soltos e Harry tomou um rumo diferente dos dois. Seguiram para o restaurante e entraram pela porta dos fundos. Então Dominic chegou irritado:

-Malfoy o que você andou aprontando dessa vez? Não serve nem para pagar umas contas!

-Dominic, sem escândalos ok? Eu fui... bem... eu fui preso. –disse baixo.

-Ah claro, era de se esperar... O QUE? Malfoy você endoideceu?

-Viu Dominic, isso é que dá mandar ele sair comigo.O Harry encontrou a gente e olha no que deu... –disse mostrando o olho, rosto e o nariz quebrado de Draco.

-Vai arrumar logo isso aí. Ai meu Merlin, só você Draco. –dizia resignado.

-Dominic, vê se não me enche. –disse irritado indo em direção a uma outra sala ao lado daquela e se trancando lá dentro.

-Não sei não, mas acho que ele não vai...-dizia Gina quando ouviram o barulho de alguma coisa caindo e se espatifando.

PAFT

-AAAAAAAAI! MERDAAA! –berrou ele lá de dentro.

-Conseguir... –terminou Gina. Ela foi até a porta e gritou. –Malfoy abra essa porta!

-Não está trancada sua lesada!

-Ah...claro. –disse meio constrangida. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Viu um frasco de poção completamente quebrado no chão e o loiro olhando o estrago no carpete com muita raiva. "Ok, isso vai ser muito complicado..." pensou vendo o rosto dele ainda sangrando.

-Malfoy senta ai numa cadeira e espera.

-Weasley o que você está tentando fazer?

-Só retribuindo um favor. Na verdade, fazendo um favor, afinal eu paguei sua fiança...

-E me cobrou dez galeões por isso! Isso não foi uma retribuição de favor, foi um roubo!

-Não reclame. Da próxima você vai ficar lá o tempo que a pena determinar... Agora vejamos, hum... isso aqui... isso também... é, eu acho que é só. –disse ela se virando com alguns frascos de poções de varias cores e alguns algodões. –Agora, vamos lá...

-Weasley, o que você pensa que vai fazer?

-Arrumar esse estrago que o Harry fez no seu rosto.

-O QUE? Você não vai encostar no meu rosto não sua maluca!

-Malfoy deixe de ser tão infantil! Olha, me faça um favor, não berre como um bebezinho... ou melhor, fecha de uma vez essa matraca.

-Weasley, o que te faz pensar que eu vou berra... AAAAAAAAAAAIIII PORRA! Vai com calma que essa merda dói!

-Definitivamente você é surdo, e o pior é que tem os modos piores do que o de um trasgo. Merlin espero que eu esteja fazendo toda a caridade necessária pra ir direto pro céu agora. –disse voltando a passar a poção no rosto dele. Vez ou outro ele dava alguns gritos, mas na verdade já nem doía tanto. Aquela ruiva tinha um toque macio e carinhoso, era impossível sentir qualquer coisa com todo o cuidado e a concentração que ela tinha. Foi então que ela disse divertida acariciando o rosto dele:

-Viu, nem foi tão ruim assim!

-Ah, claro, porque não foi você que foi espancada e ainda por cima sofreu a tortura dessas poções.

-Até parece Malfoy, um homem desse tamanho quase chorando porque o dodói tava doendo, há há há! –disse ela rindo.

-Humpf... –murmurou fazendo bico.

-Ai que fofuchinho... –disse Gina rindo muito e apertando a bochecha dele.

Foi ai que ele reparou no que estava acontecendo e levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Ah, desculpe. –disse meio encabulada completando –Agora anda Malfoy, temos muito trabalho hoje! –disse saindo da sala.

-Merlin, o que eu fiz pra ser torturado por uma ruiva tão... –dizia esfregando a mão na testa até que passou num local onde ainda estava um pouco machucado. -ARGH! MERDA! Ginevra, GINEVRA! Volte aqui já!

-O que é Malfoy? –dizia Gina aparecendo do outro lado da porta instantes depois.

-Como você deixa a minha cara assim toda esfolada e nem me avisa? Eu quase enfiei a mão na porra dessa esquerda que o Potter me deu! –disse se referindo ao machucado que Harry havia feito nele lhe dando um soco de esquerda.

-Como os homens são escandalosos... Malfoy, nem fazer um feitiço cicatrizante você sabe? Por Merlin, é mais burro do que eu imaginava.

Mas a verdade era que Draco queria ficar com ela, apesar de, sobre hipótese alguma, admitir isso. Ela apenas fez os feitiços necessários e falou rindo:

-Melhor assim,seu velho resmungão?

-Muito melhor ruiva. –dizia ele a puxando pela mão e aumentado a proximidade. Foi então que eles ouviram alguém "tossir" e falar:

-Com licença, pombinhos...

E aquela voz era muito conhecida... principalmente pela grande risada que Dominic deu depois de falar isso.

N/B intrometida e metida: Bom eu não vou dar chilique, não vou me estressar, não vou fazer nada .Por quê?Porque não adianta ¬¬ Ela sempre para nas melhores partes e não adianta eu ficar aki dando chiliquinhos ¬¬ .O cap esta mto bom...gostei mesmo.O Draco tirando sarro do Harry foi a melhor parte XD.Bom, deixem mtas reviews!Beijokas o/

N/A: Oieee! Bem a partir de agora os caps. vão sair de 3 em 3 dias pra eu poder postar o cap. de Natal no Natal XDDD. E eu sei que sou cruel parando nessas partes mas quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer, meus dedos tem vida própria e é mais forte do que eu a vontade insana deles de parar no melhor momento. Acreditem, até eu fico frustrada u.ú... Mas olhem pelo lado positivo, agora o próximo cap. vem mais rápido . Bem então vamos as respostas dos reviews!

**Miaka** – A partir de agora o lado completamente doido do Dominic aflora. Mas eu acho que ele esta assim pq a filha dele ainda deve chorar muito de noite . A parte do gay foi hilária msm XD. Então, nesse cap. Draquinho apanho mas tb deu! Fora q, vamos concordar, os insultos q ele fala pro Harry são dignos de oscar XD. Continua por aki ok? Bjux !

**Rafinha M. Potter** – Hello migaaaaa! Agora quase rolo beijo di novo, mas o Dom estrago o clima ¬¬. Eu só não mato ele pq ele é meu, ele é loiro, ele tem olhos verdes e ele é musculoso e tb é doido q nem eu, me entende XD. Esse cap. de hj foi um dos meus favoritos de escrever. Realmente muito bom . Continua lendo ok? Bjux !

**Fioccos** – Se serve de consolo o cap. 10 não acaba na melhor parte . Bom pelo menos não é uma parte muuuuuuuito importante XD. É, realmente, com um Tio Draco qq um para de reclama XD. A NC provavelmente chega só lá pela sexta mas enquanto isso vai c divertindo ok? Bjux !

**Lou Malfoy** – Oie! Pow nesse cap. eu achu q vc riu mais ne? Draco tem um humor negro de matar XD. Pow hj quase teve action de novo, mas o Dom é enxerido foi lá e corto o clima ¬¬. Deixa pra lá. Bem a NC ta chegando final da semana, se agüenta ai q logo teremos NC . Continua lendo ok? Bjux!

**Ronnie Weezhy** – Realmente é mais forte do q eu essa coisa de parar na melhor parte do cap. XD. Mas vcs me perdoam ne ? Então continua lendo ok? Bjux!

**Elizabeth Malfoy II** – Nhai a Gina é má, mas eu sou pior rsrs. Se bem que a partir de agora o Draco nem apanha muuuuuito não , só um pouquinhu XD. Outro dia eu passei lá na sua fic. Ta ótima viu . Continua por aki. Bjux!

**Babi –** Oie miga! Pow vamo combina de sair domingo! Assisti As Crônicas de Narnia . Continua acompanhando hein XD Bjux!

**Helo –** Draco é perfeito de qq jeito rsrs, mas realmente, esse Draco é uma coisa meio q inspirada no garoto perfeito pra mim, ou seja, complicado e nd perfeitinho XD. Continua lendo e vendo esse coisa loira maravilhosa ok? Bjux!

**Carolilina Malfoy –** Bem eu sei que no "por trás do pergaminho" o Draco apanha muito, mas meus nervos não agüentam mais essa coisa loira torrando minha paciência, mas hj ele só levo uma jarrada na cabeça XD. Próximo cap. ele não apanha . Bem continua aki, curtindo. Bjux!

Carinha da televisão- Voltamos com nossa programação normal...

A- Como assim? E o meu reality?

C- Ah é, ta certo. –apavorado com as crises de agressividade da Alana- Vamos lá. Agora fiquem com o reality...

Por trás do pergaminho:

tendo bloqueio- Alguém, por Merlin, me de uma luz?

D- Ta na mão! –taca lanterna na cabeça da Alana

A- Ai seu viado! Tinha que ser loiro ¬¬

D- Qual é o problema com o meu cabelo? É a parte que a mulherada mais gosta de pega –passa a mão pelo cabelo de um jeito sexy

A- Claro... eu sou louca pra arrancar esses fiozinhos da sua cabeça um por um ¬¬.

D- No contrato não consta nada sobre agressões físicas.

A- E você só lembra disso agora, depois que já levo porrada de mais da metade do estúdio?

D- Não é que...

A- Ah já sei! Você é masoquista... Tudo bem, eu te ponho em uma jaula com o Fofo no próximo cap... –começando a digitar.

D- NÃOO! –pula em cima do teclado

A- Você ta estragando o meu teclado ¬¬

D- Eu só saio daqui se você me prometer que eu só vou pegar mulheres nessa fanfic.

A- Você por acaso lê o roteiro ou os agradecimentos? Ou você é loiro oxigenado e a tinta arruinou seu cérebro? QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE FALAR DA NC ¬¬

D- Ta bom, ta bom, já entendi...

A- Que ótimo . Agora some da minha frente ¬¬

D- Mas por que?

A- PORQUE EU TO MANDANDO!

D- Ta bom! Já fui! –sai murmurando- Eu acho que essas mulheres vão passar a fic toda em TPM...

A- SOME! –taca vaso com flor e tudo dentro.

D- Sai correndo apavorado...

Draquinho apanha tanto tadinho u.ú. Vo conversa com meus nervos. Bjux pra vcs. Até a próxima .


	10. Armando Confusões

9° Cap. – Armando Confusões

_-Melhor assim,seu velho resmungão?_

_-Muito melhor ruiva. –dizia ele a puxando pela mão e aumentado a proximidade. Foi então que eles ouviram alguém "tossir" e falar:_

_-Com licença, pombinhos..._

_E aquela voz era muito conhecida... principalmente pela grande risada que Dominic deu depois de falar isso._

-Eh... ahn... Malfoy, largue-me! –disse reparando que ele ainda estava com as mãos envolta da cintura dela enquanto olhava para Dominic.

-Ah, certo. –disse soltando-a.

-Poxa, não precisavam ter parado por minha causa. Eu realmente não sabia que vocês já estavam tão amigos, se eu soubesse não teria entrado assim sem bater. Imagina se eu chegasse aqui e vocês estivessem no "finalmente"? Me desculpem. –dizia Dominic entre gargalhadas.

-Dominic não fique tão felizinho assim não! Isso tudo não passa de um mal entendido. –dizia Gina irritada.

-Vai me dizer agora que Draco estava examinando o tamanho da sua cintura com os braços pra fazer um vestido na roca da Bela Adormecida há há há. –dizia rindo ainda mais.

-Quem é essa? –perguntaram juntos sem entender.

-Vocês dois não tem o mínimo de senso de cultura trouxa. Me admira você Gina... –disse decepcionado.

-Dominic, não vai me dizer que você andou traído a Fi? –falou Gina.

-Não! Isso é uma fabula trouxa, você precisam ler mais para crianças sabiam?

-Eu nem tenho filhos! –disseram juntos novamente.

-Você quer parar com isso? –continuaram.

-ARGH! –falaram novamente dando as costas.

-Não duvido nada que logo vocês terão filhos. –falou divertido e completou –Bem eu vim aqui pedir pra ALGUÉNS (N/A: meu português brilhante dando as caras aki XD) irem trabalhar, mas se é para a evolução e o crescimento da população eu deixo vocês dois ficarem aqui dentro mais um tempinho e não falo pra ninguém ok?

-O QUE? –perguntaram juntos.

-É isso mesmo. E não precisam me agradecer. –disse saindo e trancando a porta.

-Eu acho que o Dominic está pirando com esse negócio de ser pai. –disse Draco infeliz.

-Dessa vez eu tenho que concordar. Sinceramente onde já se viu, eu ter um filho no auge da minha carreira na culinária, por Merlin!

Draco olhou bem pra ela com um sorriso maroto. Aquele assunto realmente levava as pessoas a pensar em segundas, terceiras, quartas... intenções.

-Mas então ruiva, já que estamos trancados, vamos continuar da onde paramos.

-Malfoy, está possuído? Ou tomou poção demais enquanto eu não via? Só estando maluco pra falar uma coisa dessas. Mas é claro... QUE NÃO! –disse tentando encerrar o assunto.

-Ruiva eu sei que você não resiste a mim.

-Não só resisto como tenho nojo. –disse ajeitando algumas coisas na mesa, de costas pra ele.

-Sei, não foi o que pareceu naquele dia.

-Aquele dia eu provavelmente estava bêbada, ou drogada, ou sob Maldição Imperius e não sabia...

-Ginevra pare de ser infantil! Depois eu é que pareço à criança...

-Eu não sou infantil, só realista. Malfoy você parece que vive num mundinho perfeito às vezes sabia. Será que você não vê que se, por uma remota possibilidade, nós dois um dia viéssemos a ficar juntos, você seria mutilado pelos meus irmãos?

-Bem, realmente se o Potter já fez isso com o meu rostinho lindo, seus irmãos, como bichos que são, iriam me matar...

-ARGH! –resmungou, virando-se novamente.

-Que foi dessa vez?

-Nada, insultar minha família deve ser muito divertido não é?

-Realmente, tenho que ser sincero, o cabeça de fósforo do seu irmão é um perfeito idiota pra se... –mas não pode terminar de falar, pois levou outro tapa daquelas mãos tão macias, mas também tão pesadas. –Está louca Ginevra?

-Isso é que eu te pergunto! Sinceramente, eu acho que você não tem um pingo de consideração comigo sabia?

-Me... me desculpe. –disse com muita dificuldade num sussurro. Era tão ruim ou pior do que admitir seus sentimentos. O único alívio que tinha era saber que ela ainda não percebera nada, mais isso já estava começando a se transformar em um pesadelo. Todas as noites sonhando com aquele anjo ruivo. Todos os dias vendo-a ali, tão próxima e tão distante, isso era o inferno na Terra.

-Malfoy, desculpas não consertam o passado sabia? Se fosse assim eu garanto que já teria procurado o maldito Comensal que jogou aquela maldição no meu pai e tinha torturado ele até ele pedir desculpas. Talvez isso consertasse toda essa merda! –disse com algumas lagrimas nos olhos. Suspirou segurando-as e desabou no chão. Apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos e ficou assim, sem proferir nenhum som. Foi então que a coisa mais bizarra na vida dos dois aconteceu. Draco se levantou rapidamente e a abraçou. Seria reconfortante se ela não tivesse batido com o cotovelo no rosto do loiro. Olhou para ele com a expressão assustada e falou se enrolando toda:

-Me desculpe... não era a intenção, eu não sabia... eu estava, eu estava apenas...

Ele a achou extremamente magnífica naquele momento. Ginevra Weasley encabulada era realmente uma cena encantadora. Ainda mais pelo rubor de sua face crescer a cada palavra. Ele não podia mais evitar, era como se seu coração tomasse posse das decisões da mente e o levassem a fazer o que fez. Pegou o rosto da ruiva e a beijou. Aquela sensação era indescritível. Era como sentir um pedaço de um céu muito azul e límpido naquele beijo. Tão doce, tão terno... e ao mesmo tempo, tão possessivo, tão quente. O beijo era aprofundado cada vez mais até que foram atrapalhados de novo:

-Vocês ainda não terminaram isso ai?

-Dominic VAI CAG...

-Malfoy, cale-se. Você fala muita besteira.

-O que você queria se toda vez que você consegue alguma coisa de bom alguém vai lá e corta o seu barato. –perguntou extremamente irritado.

Gina olhava os dois conversando e ficava cada vez mais vermelha. Bem, ela tinha que admitir que o beijo de Draco era algo fora do comum, completamente diferente de todos os outros. "Mas acho que tenho que agradecer ao Dominic... eu fico imaginando onde estaríamos agora se ele não tivesse entrado".pensou meio assustada com a conclusão que chegou. Então era isso afinal? "Talvez, apenas talvez, isso não seja tão ruim... quero dizer, quem sabe gostar de um Malfoy não seja... interessante? Bem, não que eu esteja realmente apaixonada pelo Malfoy, mas... quem sabe não é?" pensava concentrada enquanto os outros dois já estavam gritando.

-Malfoy não é porque você tem problemas com mau-humor que tem que descontar tudo em mim!

-Eu não estou jogando tudo em você. E EU NÃO SOU MAL-HUMORADO!

-Mas é claro que não. E eu sou a Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

-Você é o que?

-Esqueça. Olha aqui... se quiser ir pra casa por hoje pode, nós já estamos fechando mesmo.

-Pode deixar que eu fecho tudo aqui... –disse bufando.

-Ok então. Gina... GINA! –disse tirando a mulher de seus devaneios. –Gina preste atenção, fala com a sua equipe e diz pra eles irem arrumando as coisas. Que eu saiba não tem mais nenhum pedido. Já não tem mais nenhum cliente no restaurante.

-Então, até mais. –disse dando graças a Merlin por sair de lá e seguiu para a cozinha.

-Malfoy ouça bem, eu realmente gostaria muito que vocês dois ficassem juntos...

-O que? –cortou ele.

-É isso mesmo. Mas, continuando, eu não quero que você machuque a Gina por dois grandes motivos: ela ia ficar muito mal e você ia ficar pior.

-E quem disse, eu nem gosto dela!

-Não tente mentir pra mim Draco. Eu vejo nos olhos dos dois que vocês se gostam. Mas não foi essa forma de mal que eu falei.

-Então não entendi nada.

-Se você machucar a Gi, não vai sobrar nada de você meu amigo. –disse dando tapinhas nas costas dele. –Boa sorte.

-O que? Não, perai... –mas ele já tinha aparatado. "Ótimo agora eu tenho um testamento pra fazer..." pensava frustrado. Com certeza se sentia atraído pela ruiva, mas era só isso... ou não? Estava tão confuso que tudo o que queria era tomar um banho e dormir. Seguiu até a cozinha para se despedir de Ginevra, mas não encontrou ela lá. "Talvez tenha ido embora..." pensou meio infeliz. Foi até a porta e a viu lá, arrumando algumas cadeiras. "Às vezes a humildade das pessoas me da náuseas..." pensou perguntando:

-O que está fazendo ai Ginevra?

-Só arrumando as coisas. As meninas pediram para eu arrumar essas mesas daqui do lado e eu vim arrumar.

-Você é tão ingênua Ginevra, elas te deixaram aqui trabalhando e foram pra balada. –disse indignado.

-Draco deixe de ser desconfiado. Viu, já acabei.

-Que seja.

-Bem então até mais Draco.

-Espera Gi, não quer fazer nada essa noite? Já que não trabalhamos...

-Me desculpe, mas eu acho que vou levar o Alex e a Aninha pra passear por ai.

-Parece ótimo.

-Você tem certeza?

-E por que não?

-Bem, eu vou passar na casa do Rony pra buscar o Alex.

-Ah claro...

-Já sei! Fazemos assim, eu vou lá e você espera lá fora, depois vamos buscar a Aninha.

-É, pode ser.

-Então vamos. –disse dando um beijo rápido nele enquanto aparatava. Desaparataram em frente a uma casa relativamente grande. Gina soltou a mão do loiro e foi até a porta. Tocou a campainha e logo foi atendida por Mione. Alex veio correndo da janela dizendo:

-Olha, o tio também veio!

-Que tio, Alex?

-O tio Draco! –falava ele enquanto Gina acenava um não pelas costas da mãe do garoto. Mas agora já era tarde demais. E o pior, Rony tinha acabado de entrar na sala, aos gritos. Até Draco conseguiu ouvir.

-Gina, O QUE O MALFOY FAZ AQUI?

---D&G---

N/B intrometida e metida: Preciso dizer alguma coisa alem de : "A ALANA TEM QUE MORRER!" Ahh pelo amor de Merlin fazer isso com os leitores e sua beta é demais sabia Alana!Coisa feia!O cap está lindíssimo as cenas D/G foram mto boas.To orgulhosa de ser sua beta xD.Por favor deixem reviews!Beijokas o/

N/A: Certo, minha beta voltou gente! Miga ti lovu muito, irmãzinha . Gente agora a Má é minha irmã, beta, miga, conselheira e companheira de choro, legal ne XDDD. Quero agradecer aos reviews e pedir calma. A NC vai aparecer muito em breve –fazendo suspense. Quero dizer também que agora o Draco não vai mais apanhar no "por trás do pergaminho", talvez algumas ameaças de morte, mas XDD... Então vamos as respostas das reviews!

Miaka – Eu acho que um dia o Dominic vai apanhar do Draco e da Gina por ser tão abusado ¬¬. Mas eu ainda amo ele. Meu perso. só meu (certo, da Fi tb , mas ela tb eh minha XD) que eu amo muito XD. Bem continua acompanhando . Bjux!

Helo – A Gina ta perfeita pq é baseada em mim (nd modesta eu ne XD). Zuera, a Gina é uma chata, mas realmente ela é baseada em mim, não tem como negar que essa coisa doida sou eu, só falta eu alisar o cabelo e pintar de vermelho (alias, um dia eu faço isso XD). Bem, já q vc disse que vai continuar acompanhando tudo o que eu posso dizer então é pra você se divertir por aki . Bjux!

Carolilina Malfoy – Fala serio, na fic o Draco merece por ser tão linguarudo (se bem que eu adoraria tem uma língua daquelas pra mim- Lanuxa tendo crise de amor por Draco), certo, voltando... Então vamos lá, vamos lá, podem ir entrando, continua assistindo... (dando uma de quem ta no circo... Eba, to em casa XD). Bjux!

Lolli Black – Certo, eu acho que o Harry foi um belo de um canalha com a Gi no sexto livro mas, enfim... deixa quieto ne rsrs. Certo, vcs leitores estão fazendo um complô com a minha beta, não é possível, vcs tem que entender q eu não escrevo bem, isso são obras dos meus dedinhos com vida própria XD. Mas espero que vc continue lendo, só pra dar novos ares ao seu conhecimento XD. Eu as vezes tb leio H/G . Bjux!

Mila Potter Evans – Ana Clara agora só no cap. 11 u.u, ela e Sophia pra ser sincera rsrs. NC... NC sai em breve (eu tenho que manter o suspense!). Draco apanho merecido no ultimo cap. e o tapa de hj tb. Mas nos bastidores ele vai parar de apanhar, eu batia muito nele mas agora que ta chegando o Natal eu me controlo XD. Continua lendo. Nada a declarar sobre a sua opinião ¬¬. Bjux!

Izabelle Malfoy – Hauhauhauhau que bom que você ta curtindo ne . Draquinho realmente é perfeito rsrs. E a Gina é doida feito eu, então essa parte a gente pula XD. Mais uma leitora pra eu me apegar e querer em todas as minhas fics (não liga but eu me apego com facilidade as minhas leitoras XD). Então espero q vc continue gostando e acompanhando ok? Bjux!

Lou Malfoy – O cap. anterior foi realmente um dos melhores . E o Dom é um abusado ¬¬... NC ta aki em breve . Bem esse cap. teve uma action e cap. q vem acho que... não posso falar... é segredo XD. Bem parar na melhor parte é inevitável, mas agora o tempo de espera é mais curtinho então, não precisa ficar desesperada –exagerando- é só esperar 3 dias XD. Bjux!

Rafinha M. Potter – A senhorita pode ir parando por ai! Suas reviews são muito decentes ok? Eu quase consegui fala cntg no msn mas quando cheguei pra fala cntg vc tinha saído ¬¬ -se achando lerda- deixa pra la... Realmente o final do cap. passado eu achei hilário rsrs. Então miga, vê se descança essa cabecinha, tira um tempinho de folga e etc. Eu sempre te vejo fazendo alguma coisa. Vc num para nunk rsrs. Bjaum e se cuida!

**!ATENÇÃO!**

Certo, isso é um comunicado urgente e eu realmente espero que todos leiam! Não a fic não vai parar por aki –todos reclamando- vcs ainda vão ter que me aturar sim senhor XD. A questão é: eu quero promover um ALNS! –todos se perguntando se essa louca é msm desse planeta- Ok, um ALNS é uma coisa que eu acabei de pensar, que no caso seria: Autores e Leitores Nada Secretos! –todos continuam sem entender- Certo, um ALNS é como um amigo secreto sendo que não vai ser secreto XD, e eh só pra autores e leitores que deixarem reviews nesse cap. e no ultimo cap. da fic (D/G) da minha beta, **Má Evans. **E funciona assim: todos tem que deixar seu MSN na review e gravar o nome da pessoa que deixar a review de cima (q no caso será o seu amigo "secreto"). Eu vou pegar o MSN de todos e adicionar no meu MSN. No dia 16/12 às 20:00, todos devem comparecer com algum gif, cartão, uma short fic, um dialogo (tipo o por trás do pergaminho), para dar de presente pro seu amigo secreto! Ah! Quem não tiver MSN deixa o e-mail mesmo que depois eu mando o presente . Não se esqueçam! MSN ou e-mail na REVIEW! Eu sei que não tem muita graça se vc souber quem te tirou mas é só pra unir pessoas com os mesmos gostos e fazer uma coisa diferente já que o Natal ta chegando ne. Então ta avisado! Espero que vcs gostem da idéia e que ninguém falte (ou esqueça o presente ne gente). A propósito, a primeira pessoa que mandar review terá que fazer um presente pra Má e eu farei o da ultima pessoa que deixou review aki . E vice-versa lá na fic da minha betinha. Quem comentar aki e lá receberá dois presente obviamente, but terá que fazer dois tb. E gente, tentem chamar pessoas pra deixar reviews pq quanto mais gente melhor (e quanto mais reviews mais o autor –no caso essa autora linda e bem modesta que vos fala- se inspira). Então espero vcs!

Carinha da televisão – Você fala em garota!

Lanuxa- Fica quieto você ai ¬¬

Carinha – Certo, certo... vamos ao reality então...

Por trás do pergaminho:

D- Jura que você não vai mais me bater Laninha?

A- Juro . Espírito natalino invadindo a fanfic da nisso .

D- Valeu mesmo Alana! –suspira aliviado.

A- But...

D- Ah não! Eu odeio suas condições! Por favor nããããããão!

A- Eu só ia dizer que você tem que aparecer no ALNS!

D- Mas vocês são todas um bando de doidas!

G- Cheguei gente! Poxa Alana você podia transformar isso em ALPNS né?

A- Certo vou pensar no seu caso...

D- O que vem a ser ALPNS?

D²- Tinha que ser loiro mesmo ¬¬

D- Dominic o que você ta fazendo aqui?

D²- Alana me convidou, afinal eu sou o perso. que ela criou e o favorito dela .

D- Como assim?

D²- Tinha mesmo que ser loiro...

D- Você também é, gênio ¬¬

D²- Mas o meu loiro é muito lindo e dourado, o seu é essa coisa branca parecendo um velho u.u

D- O QUE?

D²- Deixa pra lá... ALPNS é Autores, Leitores e Personagens Nada Secretos, mula que geme ¬¬

D- É MURTA seu retardado...

D²- Eu falava de você...

D- DOMINIC SAI DAQUI! –empurra pra fora do camarim (ou Casa da mãe Joana, como preferir ¬¬)

A- Credo Draco, o Dom num tem nada a vê com seu mau-humor!

D- PORRA, EU – NÃO- SOU- MAL-HUMORADO!

G- Claro que não ¬¬

D- Não sou mesmo. –se aproxima malicioso de Gina

G- Até parece humpf...

D- É isso mesmo ruiva... Mas não vem ao caso agora... –pega o rosto dela e começam a se beijar

A- Hellooooo! Alguém me enxerga! Eu to queimando minha mããão! Argh! –sai do camarim batendo a porta

Viu eu prometi que não ia ter mais porrada no "por trás do pergaminho"... mas eu achava mais divertido antes –olhar sonhador- Tudo bem, até a próxima gente! Bjux! Fui!


	11. Revelações

10° Cap. - Revelações

(N/A: Cap. dedicado a minha miguxa que faz niver amanha, no dia do ALNS , Manu Black! Parabens miga )

_-Gina, O QUE O MALFOY FAZ AQUI?_

-O Malfoy?

-É, o Malfoy!

-Ah... o Malfoy?

-É claro Gina!

-Tem certeza que você ta falando do Malfoy? –perguntou tentando ganhar tempo.

-GINA! –disse o irmão extremamente vermelho.

-Cuidado com o estresse, sua veia na tempora já está roxa.

-Gina, NÃO-ME-ENROLE! –disse pausadamente. E realmente a veia da tempora de Rony estava anormalmente saltada e roxa.

-Maninho, o Malfoy não está aqui!

-Tá sim titia, olha ele ali! –dizia Alex alegre apontando pela janela para o outro lado da rua sem entender o motivo dos berros de seu pai.

-Gina me responda de uma vez, O QUE O MALFOY FAZ AQUI?

-Quem disse que eu... –disse Gina mas Draco se aproximava. Ele ouvira os berros de longe e resolveu se divertir um pouco.

-Não disse, olha essa doninha albina ai! Mas o que...? –perguntava Rony intrigado ao ver Draco se aproximar e colocar os braços em volta da cintura de Gina.

-Bem... er...ah... hum... é que... bem... Rony, o Malfoy é meu chefe sabe e...

-SEU CHEFE? Você chama ISSO de chefe? –disse apontando para os braços dele em volta de sua cintura –Ele está se aproveitando de você! Gina eu exijo que você se demita desse emprego!

-Rony você não manda em mim! Eu não sou mais uma garotinha!

-Ele só pode estar usando Maldição Imperius em você! –dizia transtornado. Queria muito poder esmurrar Malfoy e quebrar aquela cara albina em caquinhos mas, como condição para se casarem, Hermione impôs que ele fizesse terapia para controlar a raiva. Agora ele não podia nem se alterar um pouco que Mione já o reprimia.

-Weasley você ouviu sua irmã dizer que não é mais uma garotinha? Ela é uma mulher e eu sou um homem e como nós dois temos plena consciência do que fazemos, você não tem que ficar se intrometendo. –disse Draco que parecia se divertir ao ver outras veinhas nas temporas e no pescoço de Rony saltarem e transformarem a cara do ruivo em um pequeno mapa com estradas para hemoglobinas.

-Não se meta Malfoy! Ninguém pediu a opinião de animais!

-Então você devia estar quieto, porque pra anta só faltam as penas.

-Anta não tem penas! –berrou irritado.

-Então já não falta mais nada.

-Ora seu... –berrava Rony indo para cima dele mas Gina se pos no caminho.

-Rony, para! Para de ser super protetor. Eu sei o que faço da minha vida! O Draco só veio me acompanhar porque ele gostou muito do Alex e porque eu vou buscar a Aninha que também é afilhada dele.

-O QUE? ESSE PROJETO DE COMENSAL ALBINO FALOU COM MEU FILHO GINEVRA? –perguntou Rony aos berros sendo segurado por Hermione. Draco tentou avançar mas Gina o segurou também. Ficaram se fuzilando. Bocas espumando, olhos vidrados, rostos com cores alteradas –Rony extremamente azul e Draco quase transparente de tão branco. As mulheres estavam se desdobrando para conseguir segurá-los. Foi então que Alex reparou na confusão na porta e parou de olhar pra televisão correndo e abraçando as pernas de Draco.

-Tio Draco!

Draco se soltou de Ginevra e se abaixou dizendo:

-Como vai Alex?

-To bem tio...

-Se afaste do meu filho! –berrava Rony descontrolado.

-Weasley, tavez você não saiba, mas eu não sou nenhum tipo de lobo mal que vai comer o Alex. (N/A:gente comer no sentido LITERARIO por Merlin O.o') Eu acho que pensar que os outros são pedófilos só porque tiveram pais Comensais e saem encostando nas crianças pra dizer um oi é mau de família. –disse olhando pra Gina que fico vermelha.

-Malfoy NÃO – ENCONSTE – NO – MEU – FILHO! –berrou Rony com Hermione segurando-o desesperada.

-Vamos embora Draco! –dizia Gina sem saber o que fazer.

-Mas titia...

-Alex, outro dia eu venho te buscar.

-Mas e o tio Draco?

-Alexandre Granger Weasley, NÃO TEM TIO DRACO! –berrava Rony com o filho. –Agora já pra dentro!

-RONALD WEASLEY! Eu não quero você tratando nosso filho assim, entendeu bem? Já pra dentro você também. E hoje você vai dormir no sofá!

-Mas... Mione...

-Não tem mas nem meio mas, você vai dormir no sofá por sair berrando que nem um doido na porta de casa SEM MOTIVOS!

-Como sem motivos, Hermione? Esse canalha teve a ousadia de aparecer na minha casa, DE ENCONSTAR NO MEU FILHO!

-Nossa casa, nosso filho Ronald! Por mais que você não queria o Malfoy mudou e a Gina cresceu! Agora, PRA DENTRO! –berrou dando um basta na discussão. Rony entrou bufando e rogando pragas para Malfoy.

-Me desculpe Mione, eu não queria causar confusão.

-Tudo bem Gina. –disse sorrindo e virou-se para Malfoy séria –Escute aqui, eu não sei o que você pretende mas se você machucar a Gina eu não vou segurar o Rony. Até mais. –disse entrando em casa.

-Bem eu vou pra casa Malfoy.

-Eu te acompanho... –disse e eles seguiram pela rua vazia. Gina parou em frente a um prédio e falou:

-Bem aqui estamos nós... Quer entrar?

-É... pode ser... –disse tentando esconder o nervosismo. Ele sentia uma necessidade de estar com ela, de contar pra ela. Ele precisava contar, e tinha que ser já. Precisava saber se ela sentia o mesmo...

Ela abriu a porta do apartamento que ficava no primeiro andar e fez um sinal para ele se sentar. O silencio se instalou pesadamente até Draco cortá-lo:

-Sua cunhada é bem direta hein Ginevra?

-Eu não sei dá onde ela tira essa idéia de "machucar Gina" ou "não vou segurar o Rony" e...

-Ginevra deixe de ser infantil! É claro que você sabe, eu já te beijei varias vezes...

-Duas.

-Que seja. Eu VOU te beijar varias vezes...

-E quem disse?

-GINEVRA! Porra eu to tentando me declarar e você fica ai fazendo palhaçadas!

-Malfoy seja mais educado! É assim que você pretende educar sua afilhada? Imagina como vai educar seus filhos!

-Já pensando em filhos Ginny?

-MALFOY! –disse socando-o.

-Ai Ginevra, isso dói! –disse segurando os pulsos dela.

-Merecia mais... humpf.

-Eu mereço uns beijinhos por ter enfrentado seu irmão isso sim.

-Malfoy deixe de ser egocêntrico.

-Você vai pelo menos me deixar eu me declarar ou não.

-Você? Se declarando? –ela olhou pra ele que apenas lhe deu um olhar impaciente –Prossiga...

-Bem, então vamos lá. Eu com certeza estou maluco, só posso ter perdido alguns parafusos ou então me arrancaram os miolos. Tudo o que eu sei é que desde aquele dia que eu te beijei não consigo mais dormir...

-Ah, então esse é o motivo dessas olheiras horrorosas! Podia passar um creminho né? –disse divertida.

-Ginevra! Posso?

-Continue...

-Então, desde aquele dia eu só penso em você. Tentei me convencer de que era apenas uma atração física porque, eu tenho que admitir, você tem umas curvas... –ele falou divertido e ela corou raivosamente. Ele sorriu e continuo –Mas então eu te beijei de novo e percebi que não era só isso. Era alguma coisa a mais, alguma coisa que eu nunca senti...

-Você está tentando dizer que está apaixonado? Por mim?

-Brilhante conclusão srta. espertinha! –disse sarcástico.

-Malfoy vai brincar com outro. Eu já estou cansada de ter que segurar alguém tão pesado como você e que sai na porrada como se fosse um trasgo.

-Eu não estou brincando!

-Ah, não, com certeza não. Apenas está tirando uma da minha cara.

-Ginevra quantas vezes eu já falei que você é infantil?

-Muitas mas isso não vem ao caso...

-Ah vem sim, você agora parece ter três anos de idade.

-E você parece que tem noventa.

-Ginevra será que você não entende? Eu não consigo dormir, eu já não como direito, meu desempenho no emprego está cada dia pior e o Dominic vive tirando sarro de mim porque eu ando por ai com olhar de apaixonado. Ginevra eu perdi minha reputação. Isso tudo por causa de UM BEIJO!

-Draco... não brinque assim... –dizia tentando não chorar. Era estranho, ela devia se sentir feliz, afinal não era isso que estava sentindo também? Mas e o medo de que fosse uma farsa, uma mera jogada? Ela não queria ser colocada em segundo plano novamente.

Draco a pegou pelos ombros e disse desesperado:

-Olhe bem pra mim Weasley! Olha bem nos meus olhos e veja se eu estou mentindo! Por Merlin mulher, será que você não entende que eu te amo? -ele pegou o rosto dela suavemente e a beijou. O beijo era calmo e sincero. À medida que eles iam andando o beijo se tornava mais possessivo. Draco passou a segurá-la mais forte pois parecia que as pernas dela estavam tremendo cada vez mais. Entraram em um quarto que ele não procurou observar. Não desgrudavam os lábios um minuto sequer. Ele a deitou na cama sem desgrudarem os olhos e começou a fazer um caminho de beijos em seu abdômen enquanto subia a blusa dela. Quando a tirou completamente observou as curvas da ruiva. Ela parecia muito compenetrada em desabotoar a camisa dele e quando notou que era observada enrubesceu raivosamente. Sorriu e arrancou a blusa depois de ouvi-la bufar impaciente com um dos botões.

-Podia ter feito isso antes ne?

-Eu gosto de te ver concentrada. –disse sorrindo e a beijou. Foi descendo até o umbigo dela onde parou e deu pequenas mordiscadas que a fizeram gemer. Tirou a saia dela delicadamente e foi depositando beijos por suas coxas fazendo-a suspirar. Subiu novamente e passou as mãos por trás das costas da ruiva tentando desabotoar seu sutiã enquanto ela lhe tirava as calças com pressa. Depois de ficar alguns segundos impacientes ele conseguiu tirar-lhe o sutiã e a observou novamente. Ela era tão perfeita. A pele alva salpicada de pequenas sardas só lhe davam mais beleza. Ele sorriu ao vê-la suspirar aliviada por conseguir tirar sua calça.

-Dá próxima vez venha com roupas mais fáceis!

-Ok ruiva... –disse a beijando no pescoço e mordiscando o lóbulo de vez em quando. Ela suspirava em seu ouvido o que o deixava cada vez mais excitado. Agora estava por cima dela, as caricias eram cada vez mais envolventes, excitantes. Se beijavam como se a vida dependesse daquele momento, como seu o beijo do outro fosse um oásis no meio do deserto.

Ele olhou-a mais uma vez como se lhe perguntasse se tinha certeza. Definitivamente ele não queria machucá-la. Não suportaria saber que fora bruto, que não a tratara como a princesa que era. Ela o olhou com um brilho indecifrável nos olhos e então sorriu. Ele desceu as mãos e tirou com a maior delicadeza a ultima peça de roupa que ela tinha, ao que ela fez o mesmo. Se olharam por alguns instantes como se aquilo fosse o erro mais certo, a loucura mais sã que já fizeram na vida. Estavam certos de que tudo aquilo não seria só mais um dia, aquele sentimento não duraria só algum tempo, aquela vontade de estarem juntos não seria passageira.

Os corpos colados agora eram um só. O ritmo aumentava a cada sussurro, a cada gemido. Draco a via rubra e a achava cada vez mais linda. Tudo aquilo era a mais doce perdição em que ele já tinha se metido, o precipício mais tentador em que já se jogara. E agora não tinha volta.

Estavam chegando ao limite. Sorrisos felizes, como se esperassem por esse momento a cada segundo das suas vidas depois daquele beijo. Draco lhe deu um beijo e deitou ao seu lado. Ela se aconchegou em seus braços e ele disse:

-Gi, você foi o pior erro da minha vida sabia?

-Mesmo?

-Sim. E agora esse erro não tem mais volta porque eu não sei mais como pegar meu coração de você.

-Que bom, porque eu também não sei como pegar o meu.

-Eu te amo sabia, pequena?

-Eu também te amo loiro. –disse fechando os olhos e dormindo segundos depois. Ele olhou pra ela com um sorriso nos lábios e dormiu. Naquele dia dois corações passaram a bater como um só. Mas seria complicado explicar isso para a família de Gina...

---D&G---

N/B intrometida e metida: Eu estou sem palavras.Esse cap foi o melhor da fic. Essa NC ficou demais! Merlin, eu realmente AMEI ela! Estou orgulhosa de ser beta dessa fic, como estou orgulhosa de sempre estar a acompanhando. Espero que vcs deixem mtas reviews porque essa mocinha aqui, chamada Lana, merece! Beijokas o/

N/A: Hello! Enfim a NC tão esperada, só falto jogarem pedra em mim XD. Próximo cap. é especial de Natal, por tanto ele é extremamente grande O.O'', serio mesmo gente, tem 15 pag. o.o... Mas vamos lá, eu quero pedir o msn da Helo e da Bruna, que não apareceu nas reviews, então meninas plix, coloquem com espaço tipo assim: alana maganha hotmail . com pq daí ele aparece ok? Agora vamos às reviews!

Miaka – Dominic infelizmente não apanhou, mas foi por pouco ¬¬. Dessa vez num foi só um beijo, dessa vez teve NC inteira O.O... Bem, te espero na ALNS . Bjux!

Izabelle Malfoy – Hauhauhauhau eu não vou te ignorar não, magina . Fiquei um pouco chateada de vc não poder participar but, enfim ne , tudo bem . Q bom q vc ta gostando da fic . Então fica curtindo ai ok? Bjux!

Fioccos – Eu não consigo acreditar q vc veio aki logo depois de sair do hospital só pra deixar review O.O''. Vc devia descansa menina! Mas td bem, eu só espero não ter te deixado muuuito doida. Agora ta ai a NC, não é apenas mais um amasso (apesar da NC não ser grandes coisas u.u). Te vejo no ALNS . Bjux!

Lolli Black – Oie! Ele apanhou no cap. 8 por causa do sexto livro, foi minha vingança XD. Viu, o Rony não mato o Draco , pode ficar tranqüila . Bem vc não falou se vai participar do ALNS ou não, so, se vc quiser, é só deixar o msn (ou email caso não tenha ) na review (com espaços ok). Daí trás um presentinho dia 16 às 20h ok? Bjux!

Lou Malfoy – Oiee! Bem não rolo saída com as crianças, mas foi por uma causa nobre ne u.u... Bem, ta ai a NC q vc esperou desde o cap. q eu anunciei . Não ta uma beleza mas acho q pra esperar a próxima da ne . Bem, nos vemos no msn . Bjux!

Bruna Granger Potter – Rsrsrs q bom q vc gosta da fic. Poxa seu msn nem deu pra vê na review... coloca ele com espaço se vc puder ok? Ou então me add., o meu ta lá em cima . Bem, ta ai a reação do Rony e no q ela levou rsrs. Bjux e até o ALNS .

Rafinha M. Potter – É, vc era outra q não via a hora da NC chega ne miga? Mas as minhas nem se comparam com as suas, como vc pode ver . Espero que pelo menos tenha dado pro gasto XD. Pode chega atrasada sim rsrs. Só não vai chega no dia seguinte rsrs. Então é isso. Vê se para pra respirar . Bjux!

Konphyzck F. Lacerdinha – A Gina é muito cabeça dura u.u, mas agora ela não pode mais negar, ta caidinha por ele XD. Bem o Rony não bateu no Draco (santas são as sessões de terapia que ele faz XD). Bem então, nos vemos no msn . Bjux!

Helo – Oie ! Eu não tenho a intenção de te irritar u.u, mas é necessário parar nas melhores parte . Bem o ALNS é um encontro no msn pra gente troca presentinhu, vc trás alguma coisa criativa (short, gif, dialogo estilo bastidores, qq coisa assim ) e dá pra pessoa que deixou a review depois da sua (no dia eu vou ta com a lista ). Bem, se quiser participar deixa seu msn na review (com espaços como ta o meu la em cima XD). Bjux!

Por motivos de desgaste criativo (escrever o cap. 11 não foi fácil XD), não vamos ter por trás do pergaminho nos próximos 3 caps. Desculpa ai pessoal. Espero poder substituir com os caps. um pouco melhores e maiores . Bjux!


	12. Um Natal nada comum

11° Cap. – Um Natal nada comum

(N/A: Cap. dedicado às meninas do ALNS que fizeram esse encontro ficar realmente melhor do que eu esperava e à minha beta querida que até agora eu não dediquei um cap.zinho c quer pra ela )

Draco acordou com o barulho de um telefone tocando. Ele não lembrava de ter um telefone no seu quarto, na verdade até hoje odiava aqueles aparelhos, mas mesmo assim atendeu ainda sonolento:

-Alô?

_-DRACO? _

-Eu... –falou um pouco irritado. Mas é claro que era ele, se a pessoa ligou para a casa dele, tinha que ser ele a atender!

_-Draco, o que você ta fazendo na casa da Gi?_ –perguntou Sophia um tanto assustada. Foi então que ele processou a informação. É claro que aquele quarto tinha um telefone, por que NÃO ERA O QUARTO DELE! Então ele despertou completamente e entrou em pânico tentando desfazer a burrada:

-Sophia, eu não estou na casa da Ginevra, eu acho que você ligou pra minha casa ao invés de discar o numero dela.

_-Não Draco, eu to com o numero da Gina na minha mão, eu tenho certeza._

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu to na casa da Ginevra. –confessou derrotado.- Mas, por Merlin, não abre o bico pro Dominic se não...

Mas já era tarde. Do outro lado da linha ele ouviu Dominic falar _"Draco na casa da Gina, mas que coisa interessante. Deixa eu falar com ele Fi!"._ Naquele momento ele realmente odiava com todas as forças aquele aparelho maldito, à vontade que tinha era de tacá-lo pela janela.

_-E ai Draco amigão? Não perde tempo né?_

-Dominic fica quieto. –disse olhando para a ruiva para se certificar de que ela não acordaria com a conversa.

_-Draco, se fosse dia de trabalho eu não ia deixar você ficar ai no bem e bom. Então é bom você não se acostumar._ –dizia Dominic tentando não rir.

-Como assim não é dia de trabalho? –perguntou sem entender.

_-Em que mundo você vive, lesado? Eu fecho o restaurante uma semana antes do Natal, caso você não saiba. _

-NATAL? –berrou e logo depois pos a mão na boca. Mas já era tarde novamente. Gina já acordara.

-Quem foi o idiota que berrou? –perguntou Gina mau-humorada.

-Até mais Dominic. –disse e desligou na cara do amigo, antes podendo ouvir um _"Se ferrou..."-_ Bom dia pequena!

-Ah é você Draco... –falou ainda um pouco sonolenta. Foi então que a ficha dela também caiu e ela disse puxando as cobertas um pouco mais pra cima- DRACO?

-Ginevra, sinto lhe informar, mas tudo que está debaixo dessa coberta eu já vi. –disse, o que fez ela ficar muito vermelha.

-Er... bem... Bom dia... eh, quem era no telefone? –disse tentando mudar de assunto.

-O idiota do Dominic. –disse com raiva.

-Merlin! Ontem eu acabei não indo buscar a Aninha! Draco me passa o telefone, por favor? –ela se sentou de repente, sem largar as cobertas.

-Ah não ruiva, você vai ficar mais um pouco comigo! –disse puxando-a para um beijo. Quando se separaram ela disse:

-Draco você pode me soltar? Eu estou horrorosa, preciso de um banho, preciso escovar os dentes. Eu na acredito que você me beijou nesse estado! –disse apontando para o rosto.

-Ginevra você reclama demais. Pra mim você está ótima. Mas já que você insiste... –disse sentando de costas pra ela e levantando, dando a Gina uma ótima visão de seu traseiro. Deu a volta na cama, a pegou no colo e disse indo em direção a uma porta que ele supunha ser o banheiro –e estava certo. –Vamos tomar um banho. –e se pos na banheira com ela no colo se livrando da coberta que a cobria.

D&G

Terminavam de tomar café quando Gina perguntou:

-Draco você poderia ir comprar os presentes de Natal comigo?

-Ginevra você endoideceu? Você quer fazer compras faltando uma semana pro Natal?

-Ah Draco, é que com a correria do restaurante eu só tive tempo agora!

-Você vai demorar muito lá?

-Não, pode deixa! –disse sorrindo. Eles pareciam dois adolescentes apaixonados e Draco não conseguia negar nada àqueles olhos cor-de-mel.

-Então vamos. –disse resignado. Uma hora depois eles estavam no Beco Diagonal. "Péssima idéia." ele repetia mentalmente ao ver a multidão que enchia o estreito espaço do Beco. Andaram com dificuldade até algumas lojas e Gina ia jogando coisa pra ele carregar. Depois de duas horas lá ele perguntou aturdido- Ginevra você disse que não ia demorar!

-É que eu me lembrei de mais algumas pessoas! Sabe já faz dois anos que eu não compro presente pra minha família toda, sempre tem mais alguém pra lembra... Ah é mesmo! A Aninha! –disse indo em direção a uma loja com coisinhas pra bebes e Draco bufava seguindo-a.

Quando já passava da hora do almoço Gina disse:

-Agora espera aqui que eu vou comprar mais um presente e nós já vamos.

-Não quer que eu vá com você? –perguntou tentando esconder o alivio. Ele não agüentava mais andar.

-Não, dessa vez não. Eu já volto. –disse se distanciando. Ele colocou os presentes em um banco e se jogou ao lado deles pensando. "O que eu vou dar pra essa ruiva? Definitivamente pensar em presente pra mulher é impossível! Ainda mais pra uma Weasley!" - pensou frustrado. Passou pela sua cabeça varias coisas, mas não chegou a lugar algum. Foi então que lembrou. Ele era realmente idiota de não ter pensando nisso antes. Sabia que ela amava o Japão e daria tudo pra voltar lá mais uma vez. E também amava chocolate, na verdade era viciada. Nas últimas semanas ela vivia sugerindo sobremesas novas de chocolate no cardápio do restaurante. Procurou o celular por todos os bolsos da calça e do casaco até achá-lo e fez algumas ligações e reservas. Desligou o celular exatamente no momento em que Gina aparecia novamente.

-Podemos ir?

-Vamos sim. –disse aparatando.

Draco pegou os pacotes e aparatou também. Segundos depois estava desabando no sofá em que a ruiva estava sentada.

-Certo, eu vou guardar esses presentes... –disse se levantando, mas Draco foi mais rápido e a puxou pelo pulso. Ela caiu em seu colo e ele disse:

-Ruiva, para quieta dois minutos. Fica aqui comigo.

-Carente Malfoy? –perguntou divertida.

-Não, apenas desejoso de um beijo seu. –disse galanteador a beijando. O beijo começou calmo, mas logo virou quente e possessivo. Quando Draco ia deitá-la no sofá ouviram o barulho dos presentes caindo da pilha e Gina o empurrou arfante.

-Bem, eu vou guardar esses presentes e já volto.

-Ok... –disse contrariado. E mais uma vez se viu pensando naquela loucura toda. Ele não podia estar apaixonado. Era impossível afinal Malfoys não se apaixonam! Mas então ele lembrou do sorriso de Gina, de seus olhos brilhantes, da sua forma irritantemente doce de descordar com ele, do seu jeito puro. Era impossível alguém não se apaixonar por um anjo ruivo daqueles. E mais uma vez ele se inquietou. Começou a pensar na quantidade de homens que a rodeavam feito urubus. Não era muito difícil, provavelmente muitos amigos dos irmãos dela deviam a conhecer. Aquilo tudo estava sendo louco. Ele agora sentia ciúmes de uma Weasley! Viu ela se aproximar e tudo sumiu de sua cabeça novamente. Pelo simples fato de saber que ela era dele.

-Vamos comer alguma coisa? Sabe passar esse tempo todo andando sem comer não é bom...

-Ginevra eu avisei pra você...

-Eu sei, eu sei! Vamos logo, me ajuda aqui na cozinha. –disse entrando numa porta ao lado do corredor. Ele a seguiu e a viu tentando alcançar uma prateleira alta demais. Chegou perto e perguntou:

-O que você quer?

-O orégano. –respondeu como uma criança acanhada.

Ele levantou o braço e pegou o potinho pra ela.

-Toma. –disse sem evitar o sorriso ao vê-la ficar vermelha.- Por que você fez uma prateleira tão alta se você não alcança?

-Falta de espaço. –disse simplesmente começando a preparar um espaguete.

Ele sentou em um banquinho próximo e ficou observando as mãos habilidosas dela. Ela era tão delicada na cozinha que nem parecia aquela mulher determinada a dar a ultima palavra sempre que discutia com ele. Ficou observando-a até que ela virou meio irritada e disse:

-Você vai ficar ai me olhando?

-Essa era a intenção!

-Mas me desconcentra! –falou fazendo um bico.

-Tudo bem. –disse colando o corpo no dela e começou a fazer o molho- Então eu te ajudo.

Ela suspirou angustiada e voltou-se para o macarrão tentando se concentrar, mas era impossível. Agora ele depositava beijos no pé de seu pescoço.

-Você faz de propósito não é? –disse tentando se mostrar irritada, sem êxito.

-Eu gosto de te ver assim. –disse terminando de fazer o molho e virando-a para beijá-la.

-Para Draco... –dizia sem muita vontade. Ele a puxou pela cintura e a sentou no mármore da pia enquanto depositava beijos no colo dela. Ela agarrava seus cabelos suspirando. Ele ia apoiar as mãos ao lado do corpo dela quando pos a mão direto no fogo.

-MERDAAA! –tirou rapidamente a mão abanando-a.

-Me deixa vê.

-Não foi nada. –disse e deu outro berro ao encostar a mão na pia.

-Draco, me deixa vê! –ela pegou a mão dele e procurou a varinha nos bolsos. Quando a achou murmurou algum feitiço e disse divertida- Isso é pra você aprender.

-Eu ainda não terminei o que tinha que fazer com você. –falou emburrado.

-Mas tarde nós conversamos. –disse tirando o macarrão do fogo e servindo-o.

Eles almoçaram em silencio até Gina perguntar:

-Draco, onde você vai passar o Natal?

-Eu pensei em ficar em casa com você.

-Você não quer passar o Natal comigo não? –perguntou receosa.

-O que foi que eu acabei de dizer Ginevra?

-Bem, você disse em casa...

-Então?

-Eu vou passar o Natal na casa dos meus pais. –falou fechando os olhos como se alguma coisa viesse de encontro com seu rosto.

-Ginevra você só pode estar pirando! Se eu por um milésimo do meu lindo corpo naquela casa seus irmão me lincham!

-Por favor? –falou piscando os olhos como uma criança pedindo presente.

-Tudo bem. –disse resignado. E mais uma vez ele não conseguiu negar aos olhos daquela ruiva.

D&G

Fazia uma semana desde que ele "se mudara" para o apartamento de Gina. Abandonara o luxo de sua mansão só porque ela achava o lugar muito grande para morar e ele não conseguia ficar longe daquela ruiva. E agora estava em frente a uma casa grande e torta, parecendo que desabaria sobre sua cabeça a qualquer momento, para comemorar o Natal. Gina olhou pra ele confiante e entrou puxando-o pela mão. A principio não viu ninguém, mas logo uma cabeça ruiva apareceu atrás da porta do armário da cozinha.

-Filhinha! Como vai? –disse a abraçando fortemente.

-Vou bem mamãe, e a Sra.?

-Está tudo certo por aqui. –disse sorrindo, mas parou ao encarar Draco.- E você, rapaz, quem é? –perguntou reabrindo o sorriso.

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Muito prazer. –disse estendendo a mão que foi ignorada e trocada por um forte abraço.

-Bem, nossas famílias não se davam muito bem, mas você parece diferente rapaz, seja bem vindo! –exclamou sorridente.- Gina seus irmãos estão na sala.

-Ok, vou lá cumprimentá-los. -disse puxando Draco pela mão até a sala.

-Olá maninhos!

-Oi Gi! –disseram os gêmeos em uníssono.

-E ai maninha, beleza? –perguntou Gui.

-Como vai Ginevra? –falou Percy.

-Oi maninha! –disse Carlinhos.

-O QUE ELE FAZ AQUI?- perguntou Rony alterado. Foi então que todos notaram o acompanhante de Gina.

-É, Gina! O que ELE faz aqui? –perguntaram os gêmeos se levantando.

-Hey! Calem-se e deixem a Gina se explicar. –disse Gui tentando controlar a situação e segurando os irmãos.

-Bem Rony, eu acho que aquele dia ficou bem claro que eu e Draco estamos namorando não é?

-ESSE VERME ESTÁ TE USANDO!

-Rony cala a boca! Prossiga Gina. –disse Carlinhos.

-Caso vocês não percebam, o Draco me ama e eu o amo.

-Bem... –dizia Gui se aproximando. Parou cara a cara com Draco e Carlinhos fez o mesmo. Apesar de Draco ser alto, ele batia no ombro dos dois.- Eu não me importo.

-Nem eu. –disse Carlinhos.- Mas, se você um dia machucar nossa irmã, não pense que nossa altura é mera fachada.

-Se um dia a Gina vier reclama de você, acredite, é melhor você rezar pra não ter uma morte dolorosa. –disse e eles se afastaram.- Mas por enquanto, eu não tenho nada contra.

-O QUE? –perguntaram Rony e os gêmeos.

-Eu concordo. Ele não parece má pessoa. –disse Gui apertando a mão de Draco. Logo depois Carlinhos fez o mesmo.

-ESSE CANALHA É UM MALFOY! –berrava Rony descontrolado.

-Nós sabemos. –dizia Carlinhos tranqüilo enquanto Hermione e Fleur desciam as escadas da casa com seus filhos no colo.

-Tio Draco! –gritou Alex correndo para abraçá-lo.

-ALEX...-começou Rony, mas recebeu um tapa de Hermione para que parasse de berrar.

-Oi Alex, como vai?

-Vo bem tio. Oi tia Gi! –disse pulando por colo da tia.

-Oi meu bem. E então você ta preparado pra ver o Papai Noel?

-Eu num consigo tia. Eu fico com soninho antes... –disse coçando os olhos.

-Querrrida! Como vae? –pergunto Fleur.

-Bem Fleur. E você?

-A, esses moninos da minha vide dão muito trrabalho. –disse apertando as bochechas do filho Erick e sorrindo para Gui.- Mas estou bem.

-Oi Gina! –disse Hermione se apressando a abraçar a cunhada também.

-Oi Mione, tudo bem?

-Tudo indo né.-disse divertida olhando para o marido que estava com a cara emburrada.

-E você Erick como vai?

-Vou bem tia. Eu tava falando com o Alex pla vê quando a gente ganha mais plimos. É chato só nós dois.

-É tia! Você não vai ficar com um neném na barriga que nem a mamãe fico comigo? –perguntou Alex com os olhinhos brilhando.

Ela ficou visivelmente vermelha com o comentário, mas a voz de Sophia a salvou de uma resposta embaraçosa.

-GINA! –berrou Sophia da porta da cozinha vindo correndo em direção a amiga.

-Fi! –se abraçaram e depois Sophia perguntou sussurrando:

-Gina depois eu quero que a senhorita me explique direitinho o que o Draco tava fazendo atendendo o seu telefone naquele dia.

-Ah ta. -disse enrubescendo.

-E ai Draco, beleza? –perguntou Dominic com Ana Clara nos braços.

-Tudo indo. E essa princesinha como vai?

-Dando trabalho. Aquele dia nós contávamos com a Gina pra fazer uma "festinha" mas parece que você chegou primeiro. –disse rindo.

-Dominic cala a boca. –sussurrou olhando para os lados para ver se ninguém ouvira.

-Certo, certo...

Todos começaram a conversar animadamente. Alex e Erick se encantaram com Ana Clara e carregaram-na pro sofá às vezes fazendo perguntas do porque ela não falava e como um bebe daquele tamanho cabia na barriga da "Tia Sophia". Depois de um tempo até os gêmeos conversavam com Draco, na verdade foi depois dele recusar um caramelo incha língua dizendo que conhecia muito desses truques. Apenas Rony fazia comentários mau-humorados sendo reprimido por Hermione. Sra. Weasley logo apareceu avisando que o jantar estava pronto. Logo que terminaram de comer as crianças foram dormir. Aninha dormia no colo do pai sem se importar com o barulho. Voltaram para a sala conversando. Tudo estava muito bom até bater as doze badaladas. Todos se abraçavam e desejavam Feliz Natal. Draco puxou Gina para um canto da sala e falou:

-Bem, meu presente está aqui. –e entregou um envelope. Dentro tinham duas passagens via chave de portal para o Japão.

-DRACO! –exclamou feliz o beijando. Quando se separaram ele disse com voz de vendedor de televisão:

-Mas não é só isso. Ainda tem mais!

Ela riu um pouco e virou o envelope da cabeça pra baixo. Nada saiu dele.

-Cadê? –perguntou como uma criança ansiosa.

-Está em casa. Quando a gente chegar lá você vai ver.

-Não vale! –disse emburrada.- Mas eu vou te dar seu presente mesmo assim. –e lhe entregou um embrulho. Ele abriu e viu um livro de gastronomia tropical. O último livro que faltava pra sua coleção. Ele sorriu e a beijou.

-Ham-ham! –ouviram a voz de Rony e separaram os lábios murmurando:

-O que é?

-Eu não tenho chances não é?

-Se você pretendia que eu ficasse com o Harry, que provavelmente está numa das festinhas do time, é, você não tem chances.

-Certo... Mas escute bem Malfoy... –disse pegando-o pelo colarinho- A Gina é minha irmã...

-Grande constatação cabeça de fósforo! –falou sarcástico.

-Cale a boca Malfoy! A Gina é minha irmã, se um dia ela estiver chorando, eu vou te esmurrar, mesmo a culpa não sendo sua, me ouviu?

-Certo, certo. Já entendi. –disse acertando a roupa.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos lá até Dom e Sophia voltarem pra casa alegando que além de Aninha eles também já estavam com sono. Logo depois foram embora já que Gina estava louca pra ver o outro presente. Aparataram no apartamento e Draco acendeu algumas velas que estavam espalhadas na sala com um aceno na varinha. Gina arregalou os olhos que agora brilhavam intensamente e gritou entusiasmada:

-CHOCOLATE!

Ele olhou para o sorriso no rosto da ruiva. Definitivamente ligar para varias pessoas em busca do presente perfeito tinha valido a pena.

-Draco da onde saiu esse chocolate todo? –ela perguntava feliz com os olhos vidrados na mesa coberta de chocolates de todos os tipos. Eram empilhados como trufas ou fazendo formatos diversos como barras. Não importava em que posição ou que forma tinham, ela só sabia que nunca tivera tanto chocolate dentro de casa. Ao lado da mesa havia um caldeirão em cima de um pedestal de aro e uma tigela de cristal com pedacinhos de frutas para serem mergulhados no chocolate com os garfos que estavam pendurados no pedestal. Seus olhos brilharam ainda mais, pois ela adorava chocolate derretido. Era o seu favorito.

-Bem esse é o resto do seu presente de Natal. –dizia sorrindo. Ele não conseguia se conter ao ver a ruiva tão feliz. Ele se aproximou vagarosamente da mesa e pegou uma trufa. Ela tinha um olhar indignado. Estava se controlando porque tinha pena de estragar aqueles desenhos formados na mesa e ele já tinha avançado nos seus chocolates?

-Hey isso é meu! –disse tirando a trufa já desembrulhada dos dedos do loiro e dando uma mordida.

-Engano seu ruiva. Isso é meu! –disse se aproximando e beijando-a. O beijo tinha o gosto doce de sempre mais o gosto do chocolate e do morango da trufa. Draco mergulhou o dedo no chocolate derretido e passou no pescoço dela com um sorriso malicioso.

-Draco! Você ta me... –mas ela desistiu de falar ao sentir a língua dele passear livremente em seu pescoço para tirar aquele chocolate dali. As velas espalhadas pela sala e todo aquele chocolate davam uma sensação deliciosa em Gina que já tinha captado o real interesse de Draco naquele chocolate. Puxou a camisa dele e pareceu notar que dessa vez ela não tinha botões então falou divertida:

-Você é muito espertinho Draco, isso é golpe baixo, comprar chocolates pra me seduzir?

-Não ruiva, eu comprei chocolate apenas para fazer uma coisa diferente. Seduzir-te é uma coisa que eu faço a qualquer momento. –disse concentrado em descer o zíper do vestido dela.

-Você é muito modesto... –disse passando um pouco de chocolate no abdômen definido dele e traçando beijos nele logo depois. Draco fez um aceno na varinha e logo a mesa de centro cheia de chocolates foi colocada num canto e no lugar dela apareceu um colchão de casal com lençóis de seda brancos. Draco deitou Gina ali e pegou um pouco de chocolate derretido fazendo um caminho do umbigo até o colo da mulher enquanto tirava o vestido e o jogava longe. Ela riu ao sentir os lábios frios dele de encontro com seu corpo quente. E a risada dela o deixava mais ansioso. Mais uma vez ela estava apenas com as roupas intimas e ele ainda estava com a calça.

-Por que você sempre tem o controle do jogo? –ela perguntou frustrada.

-Talvez porque você esteja preocupada demais em desabotoar minha camisa ou olhar pro meu corpo escultural e esquece de agir. –disse beijando o pescoço dela.

-Então –disse invertendo a posição rapidamente. Agora ela estava por cima dele ele a olhava num misto de surpresa e malicia.- eu vou agir.-completou tirando a calça dele rapidamente. Draco tomou a boca dela num meio sorriso e agora eles se beijavam desesperadamente. O prazer já fazia Draco latejar, o que não passou despercebido por Gina. Ela desceu suas mãos até a zona "sensível" de Draco e começou a passar os dedos de uma forma provocante. Aquilo parecia uma tortura para ele. Ele não agüentava mais esperar. Tirou o sutiã de Gina rapidamente. Era incrível como ela podia ser sedutora e inocente, durona e delicada, gentil e torturante. Ele depositava beijos nos seios nus dela, o que fizeram ela parar com a tortura que estava fazendo e soltar alguns suspiros. Ele foi descendo os beijos até a calcinha dela, quando começou a puxá-la com os dentes, completando o trabalho com as mãos. Agora ela tirava a ultima peça de roupa dele o mais devagar que seu corpo podia agüentar. Ela o torturava das formas mais prazerosas possíveis, às vezes parando de fazer o que estava fazendo para massagear sua parte sensível e voltando a descer a peça bem devagar. Quando ela terminou ele já estava louco de excitação. Inverteu a posição novamente com um sorriso malicioso. Mas uma vez os corpos se uniam, como tantas vezes fizeram durante aquela semana tão estranha e tão bem aproveitada. Era como se eles vivessem um sonho.

Eles tinham um ritmo calmo, mas que aumentava de acordo com a intensidade do brilho nos olhos dos dois. Vez e outra Gina se agarrava aos cabelos de Draco sussurrando seu nome, o que o deixava ainda mais excitado. Agora ela fechava as pernas em volta da sua cintura enquanto cravava as unhas nas costas dele e com a outra mão puxava seus cabelos gemendo. Ele a apoiava pela cintura com as mãos que às vezes iam parar nos cabelos dela, apenas para aproximá-los de seu rosto e sentir aquele cheiro inebriante, que já estava impregnado em todas as suas roupas, em todo o seu corpo, em toda a sua alma.

E agora eles tinham chegado ao seu máximo. Alcançaram o limite juntos e estavam arfantes. Draco beijou a testa da ruiva e saiu de cima dela. Como num ritual ela se aconchegou nos braços dele e fez de seu peito um travesseiro. Ele puxou as cobertas ao sentir o corpo de Gina arrepiar-se com o toque frio da brisa do Inverno (N/A: cortando o clima aqui... na Inglaterra é inverno na época de Natal ta gente, não esqueçam ). Por mais que se sentisse cansado ele não conseguia fechar os olhos.

-Esse é o melhor Natal da minha vida, ruiva.

-O meu também Draco. –disse se virando para encará-lo, sem se soltar dos braços fortes que a aqueciam. Ele lhe deu um beijo doce e disse:

-Feliz Natal, meu anjo ruivo.

-Feliz Natal, tio Draco. –falou com um sorriso divertido e inocente. E tudo o que ele pode fazer foi sorrir e beijá-la novamente antes de se deixar dormir.

---D&G---

N/B intrometida e metida: Cara, eu só não digo PQP, porque seria horrível os leitores lerem uma N/B com palavrões.Mas esse capitulo misturado com esse toque especial com chocolate e NC ficou realmente ótimo!Estou orgulhosa da Lah, e orgulhosa de mim mesma por ser beta desta fic! nada convencida u.ú.Espero que vocês deixem bastante reviews pq esse cap ta estupendo!Beijos e até a próxima.

N/A; Cheguei! Cap. especial de Natal gigantescamente grande! Tenhu que dizer uma coisa, cap. passado me surpreendeu, recebi 12 reviews O.O! colocando mão na cabeça do povo e medindo temperatura Vcs só podem ta doentes ne? Gente, eu sou uma pessima escritora... Mas já q vcs gostam tanto, podem continuar mandando reviews ok XDDD. Bem, próximo cap. vai demorar um pouco pq... ainda não está feito xDD. De qualquer forma eu tava mesmo pensando em fazer ele lá em Sampa, quando eu fosse pra lá logo depois do Natal. Bem, tenho que dizer que o ALNS foi um sucesso. Apesar de eu estar um pouco chateada com a senhorita Bruna e a senhorita Helo por terem deixado a gente na mão, mas tudo bem, estão perdoadas, a minha beta tb fez isso u.u. Vou responder aqui dois reviews que ficaram sem resposta no cap. 10 porque eu tinha acabado de publicar quando eles apareceram O.o''. Outra coisa, NC agora vai demorar pra aparecer ok? Ainda mais depois do trauma que eu fiquei de ter escrito uma short com uma NC que arrepia os cabelos de qualquer menina de 13 anos (inclusive eu u.u). Fora que eu quase morro mesmo escrevendo NC, eu tenho falta de ar u.u. Então é isso gente. Bjaum e até o cap. especial de Ano Novo .

Carolete – Hauhauhauhauhau quase vc não participo do ALNS ne ? Nossa, super divertido xD, geral pego tua mania de amora hauhauhau. Q bom q vc ta gostando da fic . Próximo ALNS achu q vai ser msm no meu niver . Bjaum miga, continua lendo .

Mila Potter Evans – Oiee! Seu msn não apareceu e eu não consegui falar com vc u.u. Mas no próximo ALNS vc vai ne ? Bem, o Dom é inconveniente mas é engraçado rsrsrs. Bem, tem outra NC nesse cap. mas agora acho q vai demorar muito pra ter mais uma xDD. Quanto a ser a melhor declaração, eu acho q vc está ficando doente o.o''', serio mesmo isso é puro exagero, com certeza num chega nem no Top 1000 das melhores u.u. Mesmo assim, continua lendo ok rsrs. Bjaum .

Bruna Granger Potter – Estou chateada com a senhorita pq vc naum veio ¬¬, mas deixa quieto vai u.u''. Bem o Draco se declarando foi fofo msm . Nesse cap. teve outra NC um pouco mais pesada q a anterior. Por esse motivo e por outro q eu expliquei la em cima eu vou dá um tempo com as NCs suspira aliviada u.u. Bem continua por aki ok? Bjaum!

Miaka – Hello! Que bom q vc gostou da short de presente , eu achei q fico tão clichê u.u''. Nhai Rony é muito esquentado, cap. q vem to pensando em escrever umas cenas ai xDDD. Vai ser hilário rsrsrs. Pow então é isso. Continua lendo . Bjux!

...()... – Seu nick é... interessante O.o''. Que bom que vc gostou . Bem, já q agora é só ano q vem, então muitas felicidades pra vc tb . Amor principalmente . Bjaum e até janeiro .

Rafinha M. Potter – Hauhauhauhau vc chora miga xDD? Nhai o cap. nem ficou tão bom assim u.u''. Q bom q vc gostou da NC! Ouvir isso de vc, minha idola , eh realmente gratificante, mas eu tenhu q recusar seus elogios quanto a vc dizer q eu sou ótima escritora u.u, eu não chego nem ao chão q tu pisa xDD. Bem eu naum tenho pena da minha beta quanto ao cap. ser grande pq ela adora xDD. Entaum é isso miga! Bjaum!

Kah Black Malfoy – Oiee! Pow por trás do pergaminho volta ano que vem pensando positivo só faltam alguns dias xDD. Nhai NC nesse cap. tb, agora adeus mundo perva! Vai demora pra nós voltarmos nele, pelo menos por enquanto xDD. Falta um pouco pra acabar a fic sim . Bem continua lendo e deixando review se naum for pedir muito hauhauhau. Bjaum!

Babi – Miga vc ta dormindo e comendo direito pelo menos O.o''? preocupada Vê se se cuida hein . Bjaum! Sexta a gente c vê .

Lou Malfoy – Oieee uma das minhas mais novas migas . Pow as minhas NCs nem são tudo isso povo cismado q fico boa u.u. Realmente só quem controla o Rony eh a Mione . O Alex é um perso. que eu adorei criar, simplesmente linduxo . Bem espero q tenha curtido esse hiper cap. Especial de Natal, bjux .

Helo – Eh, olhando por esse ponto eu também fico um pouco chateada. Mas sei lá, eu acho q uma hora as brigas acabam ne, tem q dar espaço pro amor xDDD. Bem mas próximo cap. eu acho q vcs vão gostar (falta escrever mas já to com ele pronto na mente ). Entaum é isso. Bjaum!

Kitten Malkavian – capota Vc ta bem? medindo temperatura de kitten Eu acho q vc ta doente o.o''. Definitivamente isso foi um ledo engano, essa com certeza não é a melhor fic que vc já leu O.O''! Bem vc me add no msn e eu aceitei oo, mas eu acho isso um exagero oo. Bem quanto a sua primeira fic, fico honrada de saber q eu ajudei a vc tomar essa decisão (msm q seja indiretamente). Se vc dedicar msm ela pra mim eu vou ficar suuuuuper feliz XDDD. Qualquer coisa sai berrando no msn "ALANA!SOCORRO ME AJUDA POR MERLIN!", quando tiver bloquei ou qq coisa assim ok? Bjaum .

Emanoella Malfoy – Hello! abraçando e apertando nova leitora E ai td bem ? Q legal q vc gostou da fic , to me empenhando muito nela . Com certeza sua D/G é melhor q a minha xDD dando uma olhada, muito maneira ela . Bem já q vc gostou tanto, continua lendo ok . Bjaum!

Carolilina Malfoy – Nossa quase que sua resposta não vem nessa cap.! Eu ia publicar agorinha mesmo daí aparece no meu msn uma mensagem de review. Que sorte hein . Que pena q deu esse problema todo no teu pc e vc não pode vir u.u, mas já que é assim, publica essa fic q vc escreveu , eu passo lá pra deixa uma review bem giganta xDDD. Esse cap. teve outra NC, mas como eu já disse agora NC vai demora pra aparecer di novo u.u. Então ta ai o cap. . Bjaum!

Campanha Natal com Review:

É muito fácil de participar gente! Vcs doam um review pra essa pobre autora que escreve muito mal , e faz com que o Natal dela seja muito feliz chegando a 100 reviews . Espero q vcs colaborem, só precisamos de mais 13 review gente, ouçam meu apelo (mas se quiserem passar dos 100 eu naum me importo msm ok hauhauhauhau). Espero vcs . Bjaum! Até o cap. Especial de Ano Novo, com muita loucura e... calando a boca :x, já chega rsrs. Fui!


	13. O verdadeiro começo

12° Cap. – O verdadeiro começo

Acordou sentindo um cheiro extremamente doce. E também sentia um gosto muito doce. Não era apenas um gosto, era uma língua passeando em seus lábios, beijando sua bochecha.

-Hum... –exclamou ao sentir que ela se aproximava mais uma vez de seus lábios e a puxou pelo pescoço. O beijo tinha gosto de chocolate com menta. Ela sorriu ao se separarem e ele disse- Bom dia ruivinha!

-Bom dia meu loiro. O café já está pronto, a propósito, peguei sua blusa emprestada. –disse com um sorriso maroto se levantando. Ele sorriu ao vê-la com sua blusa. Ela batia no meio das coxas da mulher e insistia em cair em um dos ombros, deixando-o a mostra. E a visão se tornava ainda mais perfeita por vê-la com um coque frouxo, onde alguns fios insistentes caiam sobre a face dela, deixando-a com um ar travesso. Ele se levantou:

-Antes de tomarmos o café da manhã, você me acompanha num banho?

-Claro! –disse sentindo-se ser carregada no colo dele como ele sempre fazia e logo depois sendo liberta das peças de roupa.

D&G

Aquela cena se repetia mais uma vez. Dessa vez eles se encontravam sentados no sofá conversando enquanto ela passava os dedos displicentes no cabelo dele, tentando esconder a aflição. Ele sabia exatamente onde ia dar aquela aflição dela. E ele não gostava nadinha disso...

-Ginevra se você quer me dizer alguma coisa, diga logo! –falou sem paciência.

-Hum.. er... Draco onde você vai passar o Ano Novo? –perguntou cautelosa. E ele sabia exatamente porque...

-Não Ginevra, dessa vez não! Eu queria passar aqui, como você! –falou tirando a cabeça do colo dela.

-Mas Draco por favor! Pense por um minuto, a gente vai lá e no dia seguinte nós estaríamos partindo de viagem mesmo então não seria tão ruim! Por favor! –disse com aquele olhar irritantemente infantil e doce. E mais uma vez ele quis se chutar por não saber negar nada àqueles olhos cor de chocolate.

-Tudo bem... mas eu vou cobrar. –falou por fim colocando a cabeça no colo dela de novo. E agora faltariam cinco dias para mais uma ida àquela casa torta e cheia de ruivos.

D&G

Mais uma vez se encontrava naquela casa. Dessa vez a comemoração seria no quintal já que Emanuela, Marina e Pollyana também estavam na casa dessa vez. Gina havia dito que Emanuela era a namorada de Fred e Marina a de Jorge e não puderam ir no Natal pois passariam com a família. Já Pollyana era a mulher de Carlinhos, mas não havia ido no Natal pois seu pai estava um pouco doente. Carlinhos tentou ficar para ajudar, mas pelo que Gina havia lhe contado, Pollyana ameaçara-o com uma faca se ele ficasse e perdesse a festa. Viu sua ruiva correr para as cunhadas gritando:

-Meninas que saudade! –logo havia uma roda com todas aquelas mulheres fofocando sem parar. E ele estava ali, do lado dela sem falar nada. Era extremamente constrangedor.- Ah, meninas, esse é o Draco. Draco essas são: Polly, –disse apontando para a mulher que estava ao seu lado e era visível que tinha um grau de gestação avançado- que está grávida de seis meses do meu sobrinho fofo, Manu, -disse apontando para a mulher de óculos ao lado de Pollyana- e Nina. –falou por fim apontado para a mulher de olhos cinzas que estava do lado de Emanuela.

-Olá! –disse Polly estendendo a mão.

-Muito prazer. –ele respondeu educado.

-Então você é Draco Malfoy? Quem diria... –falou Nina sorrindo e apertando a mão do loiro logo depois de Polly.

-Encantado. –retribuiu.

-Olha, então esse é o namorado da Gina! –falou Manu por fim.

-Como vai? –perguntou apertando a mão dela também. Logo depois ela voltou para o lugar que sempre estava quando ele entrava naquela casa: a cintura de Gina.

-Oi meninas! –falou Mione se unindo a elas.

-Olá cherris! –falou Fleur se juntando ao grupo.

-Gina eu acho que vou pegar um copo de água ou qualquer coisa para beber. –falou no ouvido dela e saiu educado- Com licença.

Logo encontrou Alex e Erick brincando numa caixa de areia que havia no quintal. Ele parou a alguns metros prestando atenção nos dois meninos de três anos de idade, ruivos e que pareciam irmãos. Por algum motivo ele teve vontade de ter filhos. Não era a primeira vez que ele pensava nisso. Ele sempre procurava uma mulher de classe para dar-lhe filhos de sangue-puro e que pudesse educá-los para serem Malfoy's mas nenhuma nunca lhe satisfazia. Sempre faltava alguma coisa. E agora, estando com Ginevra, ele sabia o que era. Sempre faltava amor.

Alguém o abraçou por trás.

-No que está pensando loiro? –perguntou ela apoiando a cabeça eu suas costas.

-Em... –parou. Ele tinha tomado uma decisão. Maluca com certeza, mas era uma decisão que ele sabia ser a mais certa. Então resolveu dar qualquer desculpa.- Nada de mais. Nós precisamos sair daqui cedo para arrumar as malas.

-Na verdade elas já estão prontas... aqui.

-Aqui? –falou sem entender.

-É... por favor Draco, vamos dormir aqui só dessa vez.

-O QUE? Seus irmãos vão tentar me matar enquanto eu estiver dormindo! –sussurrou.

-Por favor! –falou com aquela carinha de anjo.

-Você faz de propósito né?

-Esse é meu efeito sobre você. –falou travessa.

-Ok, mas não me peça pra voltar aqui pelos próximos dez anos.

-Veremos. –disse baixinho.

-O que?

-Certo, certo. –falou com uma cara inocente.

-Vamos meninos, o jantar está pronto. –disse a Sra. Weasley se aproximando e logo depois chamando os netos.

Jantaram no quintal. A conversa era animada e até ele mesmo estava discutindo sobre a ultima Copa de Quadribol com Carlinhos e Gui. Os gêmeos tentaram envenenar a comida de Draco mas foram reprimidos por suas namoradas que já estavam acostumadas:

-Podem ir parando ai mocinhos! –disseram Manu e Nina ao mesmo tempo puxando a orelha dos dois.

-Vocês não tem jeito mesmo. –disse Gina.

-Ah maninha, nós só estávamos brincando.

-Claro, me deixar roxo é muito engraçado.

-Não,essa aqui é uma nova cor... –começou Jorge admirado por ele saber o efeito do liquido em suas mãos.

-É rosa. Depois nós te mostramos as outras cores. –completou Fred.

-Já chega de falar de trabalho na mesa. –disse Sra. Weasley fazendo um aceno com a varinha e mandando os pratos sujos para a cozinha. Depois fez outro aceno e sobremesas apareceram na frente de cada um.- Vocês estão de férias.

-Ta bom. –disseram juntos resignados.

Eles se voltaram para a sobremesa e começaram a comer. Draco achou divertido o poder que a mãe ainda exercia sobre eles e logo depois se voltou pra sobremesa também.

Quando terminaram de jantar foram para a sala enquanto Hermione e Fleur botavam Alex e Erick na cama. Carlinhos se aproximou de Draco perguntando:

-Malfoy, quer Fire Wisk?

-Aceito, muito obrigado. –falou educado aceitando o pequeno copo que Carlinhos lhe entregava. Ele ofereceu para todos os outros que estavam na sala enquanto Gina oferecia às mulheres suco de abóbora. Voltaram a conversar sobre Quadribol.

-Então Malfoy, pra que time você torce? –perguntou Gui.

-Eu gosto dos Ballycastle Bats, e acho que eles vão ganhar novamente. –falou simplesmente.

-Pois eu acho que os Chudley Cannons tem muitas chances esse ano. –falou Rony com a voz embargada quase deixando o copo cair das mãos.

-Claro, você é do time. Tenho que admitir que ver os jogos com você atuando entre as balizas ficou muito mais divertido.

-O que você está insinuando _ic_ doninha? –falou esmigalhando o copo na mão. Era visível que ele não tinha resistência a álcool. Principalmente à uma bebida tão forte como Fire Wisk.

-Rony é melhor... –começou Hermione, mas ele a cortou.

-Não Mione _ic_, eu quero saber _ic_. Vamos, diga Malfoy. –falou se levantando desajeitado e quase caindo no sofá ao dar o primeiro passo para se aproximar de Draco.

-Você entendeu muito bem Weasley. E eu não quero discutir com alguém que não está em seu perfeito juízo. –falou indiferente, mas sorrindo por dentro. Aquela situação era muito engraçada.

-Ora seu... –exclamou Rony dando-lhe um soco e cambaleando logo em seguida. Draco andou dois passos pra trás com a força do soco e sentiu um filete de sangue escorrer da sua boca. Ele levantou o punho, mas então se lembrou de Gina. E logo depois foi atingido por mais um soco. Logo os dois estavam no chão se batendo. Hermione se enfureceu e puxou, com dificuldade, Rony de cima de Draco. E então começou a lhe dar um sermão:

-Escute bem Ronald Weasley, se você sair batendo no Malfoy toda vez que o ver, sem motivo nenhum, você terá que se entender comigo. Eu não vou ficar gastando dinheiro nem paciência com você por causa dessa sua raiva...

-Mas...

-CALA A BOCA E ME ESCUTA! Ou você controla essa sua raiva ou você vai dormir no sofá até aprender a dar valor ao dinheiro que é gasto na sua terapia todo o mês está me ouvindo?

-_ic_ Ele me provocou. –falou infantil.

-Deixe de ser criança Ronald, por Merlin! Já chega, você vai dormir! –disse puxando-o pela orelha enquanto ele falava coisas sem nexo e cambaleava a cada soluço:

-Mas eu tenho que _ic_ ... Malfoy maldito _ic_... ele não merece _ic_... vai ver só _ic_... um soco na cara _ic_... cair pedindo piedade _ic_... –e foi assim até chegar no quarto. Gina estava ao lado de Draco enquanto ele se sentava no chão resmungando.

-E você? –ela falou indignada.

-O que tem eu? –perguntou limpando o sangue do rosto.

-Draco Malfoy você é um imbecil mesmo não é? Tinha que provocar o Rony! Você não presta cretino. –ela exclamou e saiu em direção ao quintal.

-Me desculpe pela cena Sra. Weasley. –falou Draco e sem esperar resposta saiu correndo atrás de Gina. A encontrou sentada na grama, próxima a uma macieira que havia no quintal.

-Gi?

-O que você quer agora? Veio me provocar também?

-Me desculpe Gi, eu não...

-Não queria? Não se faça de cínico Malfoy! –virou-se para ele. Lá estavam as lagrimas que ele evitava tanto em deixar cair. Por mero capricho, vontade de se divertir, lá estavam elas mostrando o quanto ela se machucou com as ações dele, mostrando a culpa que ele estava sentindo.

-Gi, eu não me controlei. Por Merlin será que você não percebe que é difícil pra mim? Você não está tendo que enfrentar minha família afinal ela está morta! Você não está tendo que passar por cima do seu orgulho, deixar rixas de lado. Eu não pude me controlar! É um costume pra mim, não posso mudá-lo de uma hora pra outra!

-Pois ou você muda esse costume, ou você vai ter que dar minha passagem pra alguém, porque com você ninguém mais vai me ver! –ela falou virando-se novamente para o horizonte. Ele não poderia suportar. Ele sabia que se passasse um dia longe daquela ruiva ele morreria. Era tão viciado nela que não suportaria deitar numa cama fria, sem o rosto dela de encontro com seu tórax, sem os braços dela apoiados nos seus. Ele se desesperou. Pela primeira vez em anos ele se desesperou a ponto de lagrimas tomarem seus olhos. Respirou fundo. Não podia deixá-las cair. Mesmo sendo por ela, não conseguia chorar na frente de ninguém. Se aproximou dela, se controlando. Se ajoelhou ao seu lado sem se importar se aquela grama sujaria sua calça de grife. E então começou a cantar:

Loving you like I never have before

And needing you just to open up that door

Begging you might somehow turn the tides

And tell me to I've got to get this off my mind

I never thought I'd be speaking these words

I never thought I'd need to say

Another day alone is more than I can take

Won't you save me

Save is what I need

I just wanna be by your side

Won't you save me

I don't wanna to be

Just drifting through the sea of life

Ele não pode mais cantar. Ela estava agarrada nele chorando copiosamente. Ele também não pode mais se conter. Duas grossas lagrimas escaparam de seus olhos exatamente quando ela começou a se afastar.

-Draco, você está chorando? –ela perguntou olhando-o surpresa.

-Não, estou apenas fazendo um teste dos novos colírios para atores. Parece que funcionam. –disse sarcástico. Levantou as mão para limpar as lagrimas, mas os dedos finos dela foram mais rápidos. Logo seus polegares passavam com delicadeza limpando suas lagrimas. Ela lhe deu um sorriso doce e ele falou:

-Eu prometo que vou tentar melhorar. Mas me deixa aprender como fazer isso com você, por favor ruivinha. –disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo macio dela.

-Tudo bem. –ela falou simplesmente. Mas ele sabia que ela também precisava dele. O brilho nos olhos de ambos denunciava isso. Sorriram felizes ao perceberem isso e seus lábios se aproximaram. Era um simples roçar de lábios, mas logo as bocas se entreabriam para dar passagem para um aprofundamento. Naquele beijo eles passavam toda a insegurança que tinham com aquele sentimento, toda à vontade de superar aquele desafio, todo o amor que sentiam. Ao fundo ouviram os fogos de artifício, usados até mesmo pelos bruxos, pra comemorar o ano que acabara de chegar. Sorriram sem separarem os lábios sabendo que esse seria um ano de coisas novas e surpreendentes. Eles só não sabiam que as surpresas chegariam tão rápido.

---D&G---

N/B metida e intrometida: PELO AMOR DE MERLIN PAI GLORIOSO DO ESPIRTO SANTO DA VIRGEM MARIA DO CÉUU! tendo um ataque Draquinho cantando SAVE ME! Merliiiiiiiiiiin desmaia Eu queria ser a Gina! Vô fazer uma campanha "Eu queria ser a Gina nas fics da Lah" putzzzz é NC, são beijos, e Draquinho cantando Save me...que tortura! Bom, não preciso dizer que to me achando por ser beta dessa fic né?Bom..sem coments.Eu quero... to mandando que vocês deixem Milhõõõõõõõõões de Reviews para a Lah pq pqp essa fic é p.e.r.f.a.s a l.o.t rox-sugoiiiiii - Beijokas

N/A: Amores da minha vida como passaram de Natal? Eu tive um Natal muito bom . Ganhei presentinho xD. Passei com minha family... foi ótimo . Bem chega de falar de mim. Vamos falar sobre o cap... Bem eu fiz uma homenagem pra minha amiga Manu (adorei a homenagem que ela fez pra mim no final da fic dela... eu apareci gente !) e pra minha beta e irmãzinha Má (no caso Nina ). Próximo cap. elas aparecem mais xD. Quanto às reviews... EU TO MUITO FELIZ! Valeu mesmo por ajudarem na campanha gente , cheguei a 102 reviews O.o'' (só que a Manu mando três então tecnicamente são só 100 mesmo xD). Então vou respondê-las. Quero mais hein! Esse cap. merece porque foi o melhor cap. de toda a fic até agora. Sinceramente eu estou me gabando dele para todos xD. Eu chorei quando reli gente çç, essa musica (Save me – Hanson) sempre me faz chorar xD. Eu realmente gostei de escrever esse cap. porque ele mostra como eles estão inseguros, apesar de tudo. Mas chega de blá blá blá... vamos às respostas!

Carolilina Malfoy – Então vou esperar sua Short . Espero que tenha gostado do cap. especial de Ano Novo. Bjux! Continua lendo ok ?

Bia – Que bom que você ta gostando . Então ta ai a atualização. Fica por aqui pra ler mais . Bjux!

Srtá Felton ° leg ... – Gostei do nick xD. É, eu amo comida japa. Mas tb amo muuuuuuito chocolate xD. Que bom que vc gosta de como eu escrevo , eu me acho uma escritora muito ruizinha xD. Até o próximo cap. então . Bjux!

Miaka – Hahaha cap. passado foi engraçado msm . Vc sumiu do MSN minina Oo', vê se aparece por ai . Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.! Bjaum!

Kah Black Malfoy – Eu gostei muito do cap. passado, mas esse aki ta melhor . Eu não te add no MSN pq não apareceu lá na review Oo'. Mas tipow, me add vc então : alana maganha arroba Hotmail ponto com (sem espaços... ff . net eh chato ¬¬). Então até mais. Bjux!

Helo – Huahauhauhauhau tubos de oxigênio, ok. Próximo Natal eu peço . A srta. Tb sumiu ¬¬, donas sumidas do MSN... Espero que tenha gostado do Ano Novo da Gi... eu amei olhos brilhando . Bjaum!

Lou Malfoy – Oieee! Ah o Erick tem a idade do Alex e é ruivo feito ele . Verdade, a Gina é louca u.u, mas td bem hauhauhau. O Draco é p-e-r-f-e-i-t-o! Nesse cap. então ui ui ui, q homem é esse xD. Próximo cap. eles vão pro Japão aeeeee! Muita confu. lá xDD. Falta muita coisa ainda pra fic acabar. Não sei o que eu vou fazer da vida sem a Restaurante Japonês dando um da titia Jô. Feliz Ano Novo miga! Vê se aparece por ai hein . Bjaum!

Manu Black – ALELUIA SENHOR! Gloria a Merlin xD! Até que enfim a senhorita apareceu aqui na minha fic ne rsrsrs. Você deixou 3 reviews ou é só impressão O.o' meu Merlin, Manu recuperando o tempo perdido xD. Certo, minha fic não está maravilhesca, mas eu deixo vc continuar a ler hauhauhau. Bem nesse cap. vc vira namo do Fred... e cap. que vem tem mais hauhauhau. Bjaum miga!

Rafinha M. Potter – Hello miga! Nhai como vc é exagerada... o cap. nem tava tudo akilo u.u... Hauhauhauhau crianças? Nossa xDDD... imagina Draco saindo do caldeirão cantando Merry Christimas Merlin isso que é fantasia xDD. Mas eu sou sim uma péssima autora... e minha insanidade não afeta no meu conhecimento sobre minha incapacidade como escritora u.u... Mas sim sim, o ALNS foi um sucesso e logo teremos mais! Quanto a short... pode ir tirando a vassoura da chuva... eu não publico a original mas nem ameaçada com um Avada ¬¬... Até mais amora xDD! Bjaum!

Dessinha McGuiller – Olha eu acho q se tivesse um Natal e um Ano Novo como os da Gi minha vida tava feita xD. Imagina chocolate,velas e Draquinho cantando Save me aaaaaaaah desmaia . Bem, quanto ao Tio Draco, foi na Lurdinha mesmo que eu pensei xDD. Apesar de ter idade quase igual... e eu lembrei do dia com o Alex. Me matei de rir escrevendo xD. Então é isso, até o próximo cap. . Bjaum!

Carolete – Oieee amora suprema xDD! Nossa esse Nata e esse Ano Novo da Gi foram umas coisas muito perfeitosas . Hauhauhauhau Rony é péssimo fala serio xD. O ALNS foi ótimo . Vamos repetir aeeeee xD. Então ta, Feliz Ano Novo amora suprema xDD! Nada a declarar sobre ser uma ótima escritora ¬¬. Bjaum!

Milla Potter Evans – Nhai td bem , o proximo ALNS é no meu niver, vou combinar direitinho depois . É, essa coisa de se contentar com a própria fic não é fácil u.u... Bem se vc gostou do cap. anterior acho q tb gostou desse ne . Eu ameeeeei esse xDD. Então é isso, bjux e Feliz Ano Novo!

Lara – Que bom que vc gosto da fic . Continua por aki que tem mais ok? Bjux!

Gente próximo cap. tem muita confusão, tem D/G no Japão, tem pedidos de casamento e bebes a caminho! Vocês não podem perder dando uma de apresentadora ! Feliz Ano ovo pra vocês! Que vocês tenham muita paz, amor, alegria, diversão (EU QUERO O DRACO EM 2006! xD)... enfim, que o ano que vem seja melhor do que esse (pra mim pior não pode ficar mesmo xDD). Bjaum! Até 2006 xDD!


	14. Pedidos Aceitos

13º Cap. – Pedidos Aceitos

Gina e Draco estavam na porta d'A Toca, prontos para irem para o Japão. Ou quase prontos já que a Sra. Weasley não queria largar a filha.

-Eu não vou deixar minha filhinha ir parar no meio daqueles chineses de olhinhos puxados e caras esquisitas. Não de novo. –dizia chorando.

-Mamãe são japoneses... mamãe eu só vou ficar fora por uma semana! –dizia se desvencilhando do abraço. - Até mais! –disse sentindo o braço de Draco em volta da sua cintura e vendo a família sumir. Sentiu a famosa sensação de ser espremida entre duas paredes e logo depois se viu na estação de "Viagens Flú Internacionais". Eles entraram na fila e Draco falou:

-Hey, ruivinha, quando chegarmos lá acho bom você comprar um bom vestido, porque lá pelas oito eu tenho um presente pra você. –falou abrançando-a ainda mais forte contra seu peito e beijando o topo de sua cabeça aspirando o perfume dos cabelos cor de fogo da mulher.

-Jura? O que é? –perguntou com os olhos brilhando como uma criança.

-Hi-mi-tshu... (N/A:segredo) –falou pausadamente. Ela fechou a cara emburrada. Ele riu um pouco e falou ao notar que era a vez deles entrarem na lareira:

-Certo, vai você primeiro... Já sabe como é não? –perguntou e ela afirmou com a cabeça. Ela entrou, falou "Estação do Japão" com clareza e sumiu. E Draco foi logo depois. Chegaram na estação do Japão e ele a puxou pela mão falando:

-Vamos procurar um vestido pra você.

-Pra que tudo isso? –perguntou sendo levada para uma loja de roupas de gala. Ficou encantada com os vestidos na vitrine e ainda mais com os vestidos que haviam dentro da loja. Varias mulheres apareceram e a tiraram dos braços de Draco. Deram-lhe vários vestidos para provar. Ela gostou de alguns, mas Draco diziam que eram vulgares ou não chegavam aos pés da importância da surpresa, o que a deixava ainda mais curiosa. Foi então que ela colocou um vestido preto, tomara que caia, ia colado ao seu corpo até a cintura, e descia solto até os joelhos. Tinha, por fim, uma pequena cobra bordada no final do vestido. Draco parecia que ia babar a qualquer momento. Ele respirou fundo e falou:

-Esse está bom.

-Draco eu não quero usar algo com uma cobra bordada nos meus joelhos. –disse reparando na cobra.

-Qual é o problema com as cobras Ginevra?

-Elas são feias. Alem do mais representa a sonserina e aquela coisa toda e...

-Certo faça como quiser. –disse saindo da loja. Gina olhou para a porta por um segundo e virou-se para as vendedoras.

-Vou levar. –pagou e saiu com a caixa do vestido. Draco estava sentado num banco que havia ao lado da loja. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado e disse- Me desculpe...

-Tudo bem, é costume pensar que sonserinos são frios e sem sentimentos... E é costume pra mim fingir ser assim. –respondeu sem se virar pra ela.

-Draco...

-Já comprou o vestido que queria? –ela acenou que sim com a cabeça- Então vamos logo porque já são quase oito horas por aqui. –disse por fim levantando-se e começando a andar. Gina o alcançou e continuaram sem proferir uma palavra até chegarem no hotel. Com certeza era muito luxuoso. Draco logo foi recebido pelo gerente do hotel que parecia muito feliz em poder hospedá-lo lá. Definitivamente a fama dos Malfoy's era mundial. Eles seguiram para uma suíte e Draco falou:

-Bem eu acho melhor você se arrumar não é?

-Certo. –falou simplesmente entrando no banheiro. Draco ficou olhando ela sumir atrás da porta. "Droga de guerra entre as casas. Droga de orgulho grifinório." pensou frustrado olhando para a caixinha em suas mãos. Trocou de roupa e colocou a caixinha dentro do bolso novamente. Foi quando a viu. Se possível ainda mais bonita do que quando colocara o vestido anteriormente. Ficou hipnotizado com a beleza da mulher.

-Me desculpe Draco, eu realmente não queria ter te ofendido. –disse meio encabulada com o olhar que ele dirigia a ela. Ele não falou nada apenas se aproximou dela e a beijou. Adorava quando ela agia de uma forma inesperada. Fora por isso que se apaixonara e tinha vivido as ultimas duas semanas como se estivesse no paraíso (N/A: ou seja, no maior love xD. Desculpa, não me contive xD!). Gina interrompeu o beijo que já estava se tornando profundo e falou com um brilho curioso e ansioso nos olhos:

-Vamos, eu quero ver a surpresa!

-Certo, certo... –disse resignado pegando a mão dela e aparatando. Desaparataram em frente a um restaurante luxuoso, com alguns símbolos em Japonês nas paredes. Entraram e Gina se perguntou por que um restaurante como aquele estaria vazio e com uma luz tão fraca. Foi quando varias velas se acenderam (N/A: gente eu amo velas... vcs não estão entendendo!) e ela viu algumas mulheres paradas, como se esperassem para começar um espetáculo de balé ou algo assim. Draco a levou até uma mesa e logo o gerente veio falar com ele:

-Está tudo pronto sr. Malfoy.

-Muito obrigado Sohma.

-A disposição. –disse se distanciando. De repente uma musica calma preencheu o lugar e as mulheres começaram a dançar algo delicado e ritmado. O jantar foi servido e no meio da refeição Gina não se conteve e perguntou:

-Por que só estamos nós dois aqui?

-Eu fechei o restaurante porque hoje é um dia importante.

-Só porque é dia 1º de Janeiro? –perguntou incrédula.

-Não... –disse voltando a comer. Gina não pode continuar. Estava tão curiosa que recusou até mesmo a sobremesa. Draco estranhou e perguntou- Isso tudo é curiosidade?

-Você sabe que sim. –falou desesperada.

-Certo... –disse pedindo para recolherem os pratos. De repente todos sumiram e só as velas e a musica continuaram no ambiente. Draco parecia nervoso e Gina sentiu o toque dele mais frio do que o normal quando ele pegou sua mão e disse:

-Gi você sabe que eu te amo não é?

-Sim, eu também te amo. –respondeu sem entender.

-Apesar de estarmos juntos a menos de um mês, eu não sei como viveria sem você. Esse dois meses que você começou a trabalhar no restaurante me deixaram maluco! Eu jurava que tinha perdido a sanidade por me sentir atraído por você. Eu não sei bem como é essa coisa de amor, eu sou um Malfoy... mas eu sei que não viveria mais um minuto sem você. Só de pensar que ontem você poderia mesmo desistir da gente eu me desesperei! É por isso que eu queria te perguntar... –disse ele pegando a caixinha e abrindo-a.- Ginevra Molly Weasley, você aceita se casar comigo? –terminou colocando uma aliança de ouro branco com um pequeno rubi no dedo anelar da ruiva. Gina parecia que ia falar alguma coisa, mas tudo o que fez foi sair correndo em direção ao banheiro. Draco ficou preocupado e saiu atrás dela depois de perceber que ela ia colocar todo o jantar pra fora. Bateu na porta do banheiro feminino perguntando:

-Gi, está tudo bem? –esperou alguns segundos e lá estava a mulher saindo do banheiro um pouco pálida.

-Acho que algo não caiu bem.

-Pode ter sido. Vamos voltar para o hotel.

-Vamos. –falou se apoiando no braço do loiro e dizendo antes de aparatarem- A propósito, eu aceito sim.

Quando desaparataram na suíte e Draco ouviu um baque surdo, como se algo tivesse caído. Ele olhou pros lados e viu Gina caída no chão, inconsciente. Se desesperou. Afinal o que estava acontecendo com a sua ruiva? Se agachou ao seu lado e apoiou a cabeça dela no seu colo enquanto pensava "Certo qual era o feitiço Merlin... qual era? Evivarte? NÃO! Eacordate? NÃO! Pensa loiro esperto... pensa!" foi então que uma luz inundou sua mente "Mas é claro! Enevarte!" exclamou mentalmente apontando a varinha para a ruiva. No instante seguinte ela arregalou os olhos e levantou a cabeça levemente respirando com dificuldade. Depois que a respiração da ruiva voltara ao normal e Draco a deitou na cama ele perguntou:

-Tem certeza que está bem Ginevra?

-Tenho, foi só fome afinal coloquei tudo que estava no estomago pra fora e depois aparatei! É só descansar um pouco que passa. –falou com um sorriso fraco.

-Certo então acho melhor nós dormirmos um pouco. –falou se deitando ao lado da ruiva e a aconchegando em seus braços. E eles dormiram assim, sem se importar com a roupa que estavam.

Draco acordou com o telefone tocando. "Essa merda cisma em me acordar!" pensou irritado. Procurou Gina pela cama esperando que ela atende-se, mas não a viu então pegou o telefone com raiva e berrou:

-ALÔ?

-Não precisa berrar Malfoy. É só falar... –dizia Rony. Depois que ele havia aprendido a falar no telefone se achava o rei da abóbora grande.

-Eu sei disso seu cabeça de fósforo sem miolos! –falou ainda mais irritado. –O que você quer?

-Minha irmã está ai perto doninha? De preferência vestida! –falou super protetor.

-Não... deve estar tomando banho... por que?

-Draco é pra mim? –perguntou Gina saindo do banheiro um pouco pálida e de roupão.

-Só um instante Weasley. –falou colocando a mão onde ele deveria falar e perguntando preocupado: -O que houve?

-Nada, acho que é fome...

-Não me venha com essa historia de fome, você está pálida desde ontem por Merlin, Ginevra, o que está acontecendo?

-Não sei! Mas que droga Malfoy, eu não sou uma criança, sou sua noiva! –falou tomando o telefone da mão dele e exclamando- Olá maninho!

-Ah! Oi Gina tudo bem?

-Tudo bem... Draco está meio paranóico, mas fora isso... e por ai como vão as coisas? Já estou com saudades! –falou divertida.

-Nós também maninha. Mas temos uma novidade. Os gêmeos vão casar! Eles tiveram uma briga com as namoradas um pouco depois de vocês viajarem... parece que as meninas queriam um compromisso ou algo assim e eles não entenderam nada. Sinceramente eu também não entendi o porque da briga mais... AI! –gritou do outro lado. Hermione tinha acabado de dar-lhe um tapa e estava falando "Como você é insensível Ronald, me de esse telefone JÁ!" e tomou o telefone do marido dizendo:

-Olá Gi tudo bem por ai?

-Tudo certo. Me explica direito essa historia. As meninas queriam compromisso, com meus irmãos? –perguntou descrente e divertida.

-É isso mesmo, parece que as meninas queriam um compromisso mais serio afinal já são três anos né?

-Já tava na hora... –dizia vendo Draco olhar intrigado. "O que essas mulheres tanto conversam no telefone meu Merlin?" pensava aturdido.

-Pois então, elas pediram e eles disseram: Que compromisso? Nós já não somos namorados? O que vocês querem mais? Você pode imaginar a quebração de prato depois disso não é? E depois de quebrar os pratos do apartamento elas se viraram e disseram que iam embora. Eles ficaram desolados e então vieram pedir ajuda aqui em casa. Depois do Rony esquentar a cabeça com eles dois tentando adivinhar o que elas queriam...

-Como meus irmãos são retardados... –murmurou.

-É... depois disso eu apareci e falei o que era... eles se entreolharam e aparataram. Agora pouco a Marina ligou aqui em casa avisando.

-Ah... Até que enfim Merlin! Mas então Mi, eu tam... –ia dizendo mas sentiu uma mão tapar sua boca e Draco sussurrou:

-Hey, vamos curtir isso sozinhos por enquanto, se não seus irmãos logo estarão aqui pra me trucidar!

Tudo o que ela fez foi morder-lhe a mão e falar:

-Certo... –ela voltou-se pro telefone e disse- Mi, conversamos depois, eu e Draco temos que descer logo antes que o café-da-manhã seja recolhido.

-Certo e nós precisamos dormir, já são quase dez da noite por aqui. Beijos Gi. Aproveite a viagem.

-Beijos, até mais! –falou desligando e se virando para o loiro.

-Isso dói sabia sua canibal! –falou com a mão na boca.

-Me desculpe, mas estava me sufocando... –disse dando-lhe um selinho e perguntando: -Vamos comer algo? –disse se levantando pra procurar uma roupa já que tinha acabado de sair do banho.

-Pode ficar deitada nessa cama ruiva! –disse ele discando um numero e pedindo para levarem o café para o quarto deles.

-Draco por Merlin! Para de tenta me proteger, eu estou bem!

-Não, não está! E vai me prometer que vai a um médico HOJE! –disse frisando a ultima palavra e vendo aparecer o café da manhã na mesa de centro que ficava próxima a porta. Ele caminhou até lá e levou a bandeja para a cama. A ruiva olhou com raiva pra ele e disse:

-Certo eu vou no medico... como você é chato Malfoy! –falou pegando um morango.

-Sou chato sim. E pode ir se acostumando porque mulher minha não fica doente. Como ela vai cuidar dos filhos? –perguntou sem nem notar o que estava falando e pegando um morango também. Nos lábios da ruiva nasceu um sorriso maroto e ela perguntou:

-Filhos, Draco?

O loiro olhou assustado. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas acabou engasgando com o morango. Gina começou a rir do loiro que tossia ainda assustado com o que tinha dito. Quando se recuperou ele disse:

-Eh... hum... er... uns dois né... ou três... Ah Ginevra! Mas que pergunta! Esquece isso. –falou emburrado comendo mais um pouco. A ruiva riu um pouco e disse:

-Olha eu vou logo procurar um medico antes que você me leve de roupão e tudo pra um. –falou dando-lhe um beijo rápido, pegando uma roupa e entrando no banheiro. Segundos depois ela saiu de lá arrumada, lhe mandou um beijo no ar e aparatou. Ele ficou olhando um tempo para o nada e resolveu tomar um banho. "Por que ela faz tudo sozinha?" se perguntou entrando no banheiro.

D&G

Estava deitado quase pegando no sono quando ouviu um barulho. Abriu os olhos e viu a ruiva se jogando na cama.

-O que foi? É grave? –perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Depende do ponto de vista. –ela falou quase num murmúrio.

-Como assim Ginevra? Ou é grave ou não é!

-Eu quero voltar Draco... –ela falou e uma lagrima rolou de seus olhos.

-Gi por favor! Por Merlin me diz o que você tem! –ele falou num tom desesperado pegando o rosto dela e limpando suas lagrimas.

-Draco eu quero voltar pra casa! Como eu vou fazer com a minha profissão? Depois disso eu não vou poder mais trabalhar direito! E os meus sonhos? Draco, e a minha carreira?

-Por Merlin ruiva, me diz!

-Draco você se importaria se eu começasse a ficar gorda, inchada, ter enjôos pelo menos umas três vezes ao dia, ter desejos e tudo mais? Porque se você se importar tudo bem, eu vou embora, posso me virar sozinha sem problemas...

-Claro que eu não me importaria! –falou sem entender.

-E se você tivesse que adiar o casamento... Sabe eu não quero casar gorda...

-Bem... se você não resolver fugir de mim. –ele falou sorrindo. –Mas o que isso tudo tem a ver com...

-E se... e se eu tivesse que parar de trabalhar daqui a algum tempo, se você tivesse que acordar de madrugada depois de...

-GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! Por Merlin ruiva me diga o que é!

-Draco, e se seus planos de ser pai fossem hum... adiantados? –ela perguntou por fim fechando os olhos e esperando uma explosão de fúria do loiro.

-Não me diga que... –ele falou sorrindo bobo.

-Pois é... eu estou grávida. –falou esperando uma reação do loiro. Mas tudo o que aconteceu depois foi um loiro caindo desmaiado no chão.

N/B metida e intrometida: (( desmaia junto com o Draco, 5 minutos depois...)) EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE A ALANA PAROU AI! ¬¬ Aff que droga u.u.Afinal o que eu posso dizer desse cap?Muiiiito fofo ((baba)) foi lindo! E esse fim então?Draco sorrindo bobo desse jeito? (( sorri boba)) Merlin, foi mto perfas a lot (( olhos brilhando)).Espero que depois de um cap desse vocês deixem reviews não?Senão eu sou capaz de ir atrás e puxar a orelha de todo mundo enquanto não deixar reviews ¬¬. Beijokas :

N/A: Gente eu refiz esse cap. umas 3 vezes. Eu achava o começo horrível –ainda acho na verdade- e não conseguia chegar no lugar que eu queria. Tipo eu sei que demorei mas foi realmente difícil escrever essa porcaria. But quando eu escrevi esse final... cara esse final valeu a alegria de um cap. inteiro na boa! Eu to babando por esse final até agora, vocês nem podem imaginar xDD. Então, me desculpem mais uma vez por demorar tanto. Ah! O Por Trás do Pergaminho voltou! E isso mesmo, afinal já passaram os 3 caps. que eu disse ne. Então vou responder às reviews. Ah é! Antes tenho que avisar que, infelizmente a fic ta cegando no fim gente u.u, acho que vai ter só mais uns 3 caps. but logo vai ter mais um lançamento Lanuxa Records hauhauhauhau. Bjaum gente!

Respondendo reviews:

Rafinha M. Potter – Hello amora! Certo... eu tenho que concordar que o de Natal foi mesmo muito perfeito, mas acho que prefiro o de Ano Novo xD. Bem o próximo cap. ainda aparece eles no Japão um pouco, esse aqui foi mais algo tipo intermédio mesmo... entre um cap. e outro. A culpa é sua e da dona Marina por eu ter publicado a versão original ¬¬. Eu fiquei sem coragem de reformular ii'. Mas td bem u.u, deixa quieto... to pensando numa continuação . Passa lá depois ok . Bjux amora!

Carolilina Malfoy – Hauhauhauhau eu tava pensando em fazer alguma coisa além do ALNS, vou ver no que minha imaginação fértil vai agir e depois eu digo ok? Bjaum!

Miaka – Hahaha nesse cap. vc vê ele dizendo q quer ter filhos... e vê desmaiado sabendo que vai ter né xD. Espero que tenha gostado . Bjaum!

Babi – Depois de quase morrer pedindo publicação ne Babi, aqui ta o cap. 13 . Espero que goste desse cap. tb, eu to babando no final (ainda). Bjaum miga!

Kitten Malkavian – Oieee! Huahauhauhauhau adoro esses diálogos xDD, muito maneiro. Hey o gostoso q vc me arrumou pode ser o David? Espero q sim xDD. Então o bebe já ta prontu hauhauhau, só falta crescer e nascer . Até o MSN entaum , bjus!

Carolete – Todas nós queremos o Draco, cantando Save me de preferência xDD. Eh, Gi de barriga xDD. Hum... boa viagem miga! Hauhauhauhauhau Rony é doido, vc viu nesse cap. ne u.u? Então até mais amora suprema! Bjus!

Kah Black Malfoy – Hauhauhauhauhau esse cap. Em foi td isso mas foi legalzim , sim sim! Pedido de casamento sim! E Gi de barriga tb xDD. Até próximo cap. . Bjaum!

Bruna Granger Potter – Oiee! Tudo bem dona sumida, eu perdôo xD. Num teve pq era final de ano eu tava meio atolada mas agora tem! Até próximo cap. Bjux!

Helo – Hauhauhauhau eh, eu to realmente precisando de tubos de oxigênio, ainda mais agora que eu publiquei A Chama das Velas . Bem agora o Draco não chora, mas desmaia, serve xDD? Espero q tenha gostado desse cap. Bjux!

Manu Black – Hey sua sumida! Vc vai casa com o Fred! Gostou xD? Huahauhau nd a vê, vc naum eh velha u.u, vc ta na flor da idade e td xDD. Então vê c aparece ok? Bjaum!

Lou Malfoy – Oieee! Olha eu nunk mais dou dica, vcs entendem e ao msm tempo não entendem mas td bem u.u. Hauhauhau 5 dias eh foda. Bem entaum a gente c fala. Bjux!

Musa Kyoyama – Hauhauhau eh, todo mundo quer ser a Gina nessa parte . Espero q goste desse cap. Bjaum!

Carinha da tv: Agora vamos ao por trás do pergaminho... antes que a srta. Alana me mate... ((sai correndo))

Lah: Muito obrigada senhor carinha! ((sai saltitante))

Por trás do pergaminho:

D- ((abraçado a Gi acariciando seu ventre)) Eu vou ser pai!

A- Isso eu já sei u.u... Vcs tem que agradecer por eu ser uma autora tão legal.

G- É msm a Lah é uma graça.

D- Até parece... ela quer alguma coisa que eu sei...

A- Hahahaha eu não quero, eu já tenho ((olhar maligno))

G- Eu acho q ela vai ter um acesso...

A- Que acesso oq? Eu...

G- Eu quero jaca com sal O.O'

A- Eca que nojo xP

G- É desejo... e é muito gostoso ok?

D- Eu que não vou te beijar depois de vc comer um troço desse...

G- Como não? O que tem de mais em jaca com sal? ((gira a varinha e aparece uma jaca grande com muito sal))

A- ((sai correndo com vontade de vomitar))

D- Ginevra larga isso u.u

G- Eu não, ta muito gostoso... Quer?

D- Merlin me livre! ((sai correndo também))

G- Credo mais q povo enjoado... ((continua comendo))

Certo isso foi... péssimo... tomara que ela não tenha desejos assim durante a fic x.x... Olha próximo cap. ((cala a boca)) não vou dar dica não u.u. Da ultima vez eu estraguei a surpresa mas dessa vez NOT! Então eu peço piedade de uma pobre autora querendo reviews nessa e na sua outra fic (na verdade é minha short). Por favor, passem na short A Chama das Velas. Ah! Quem não gosta de NCs hum... detalhadas u.u... não precisa passar xDD. Até o próximo cap.! Bjaum! Fui!


	15. Gritos, desejos e muitos problemas

14º Cap. – Gritos, desejos e muitos problemas

_-Não me diga que... –ele falou sorrindo bobo._

_-Pois é... eu estou grávida. –falou esperando uma reação do loiro. Mas tudo o que aconteceu depois foi um loiro caindo desmaiado no chão._

Gina olhou espantada. Não era aquela reação que ela esperava... não de um Malfoy. Sentou-se ao lado do loiro e teve uma idéia. Draco recobrou os sentidos com um jato de água fria no rosto. Olhou meio aturdido os lados e encontrou a ruiva rindo.

-O que há de engraçado, Ginevra? –perguntou sentando-se.

-Sua reação... definitivamente não foi digna de um Malfoy... –disse caindo na gargalhada.

-Então você está mesmo... quero dizer... tem certeza? –ele perguntou tentando não se mostrar tão bobo.

-Não Draco, eu apenas brinquei com você... ACHA QUE EU BRINCARIA COM ALGO TÃO SERIO? –ela gritou com raiva.

-Calma, eu só não esperava, quero dizer... são apenas duas semanas de namoro! –ele falou entre a felicidade e o desespero.

-Mesmo... E VOCÊ DIZ ISSO PRA MIM? –ela continuou a berrar.

-Eu acho que você está com os nervos à flor da pele Ginevra, sabe, por conta da gravidez... –ele falou tentando acalmá-la fazendo-a levantar-se do chão e sentar-se na cama.

-Como você quer que eu esteja? –ela perguntou com raiva.

-Feliz? –ele perguntou receoso. Não gostava nada de escândalos. Provavelmente se ela continuasse gritando alguém acharia que estavam esquartejando uma pobre criatura e entraria no quarto para calar a boca dela.

-Malfoy, use essa cabeça loira para pensar! É claro que eu estou feliz! Mas como nós vamos contar a minha família? Será que nós vamos conseguir cuidar dessa criança? E o lado profissional? Eu vou ter que me afastar do trabalho por um tempo! Meus planos vão...

-EU NÃO SEI! Eu não faço idéia Ginevra! Eu estou tão perdido quanto você! Eu apenas... –ele parou como se tocasse. Abriu um sorriso e disse: -eu apenas estou feliz por saber que vou ser pai...

Gina abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu. Ela se atirou em cima dele e disse chorando:

-Me desculpe Draco. Eu estou tão confusa! Como nós vamos contar a minha família? Como vamos nos virar? –ela perguntava afundando ainda mais o rosto.

-Gi, nós vamos conseguir. Olha eu sei que não sou um exemplo de pai e tive a quem puxar... mas eu vou tentar... porque eu tenho você. –ele falou enxugando as lagrimas no rosto da ruiva e completou: -Achou melhor nós irmos jantar. Já são quase nove da noite.

Ele se levantou dando-lhe um beijo na testa e foi em direção ao banheiro. Gina ficou olhando por um tempo até sair dos devaneios e começar a berrar na porta do banheiro:

-Draco deixa eu entrar! Draco você demora muito! DRACO! –berrou ouvindo o som do chuveiro ligar.

D&G

Já era o sexto dia que eles estavam lá. E agora eles estavam andando pelas ruas movimentadas da Tokyo bruxa enquanto discutiam sobre o nome do bebe:

-Não Draco, eu não vou dar o nome de uma filha minha de Narcisa, não mesmo!

-Qual é o problema com esse nome Ginevra?

-Me desculpe... mas é ridículo! Eu não quero que minha filha seja esnobe como sua mãe!

-Certo... eu não vou discutir isso com você. Mas se for menino eu quero que o nome seja Willian... nome de príncipe...

-Nome de viado. –ela falou rindo.

-Então me de um nome melhor!

-Peter! –falou sorrindo vitoriosa.

-Esse nome é... –mas não pode terminar a frase. Ouviu o celular tocar e praguejou alto ao ver quem o ligava –Até aqui essa peste bubônica me acha! –disse e atendeu: -Alô?

-O que você está fazendo no JAPÃO Malfoy? –perguntou com raiva.

-Aproveitando as férias...

-QUE ACABARAM HÁ DOIS DIAS! –ele berrava do outro lado do celular.

-Certo... então... deixe o restaurante fechado por mais dois dias. –ele falou indiferente.

-Olha aqui seu loiro aguado, eu só levo em consideração essa proposta porque quero passar mais tempo com as meninas... PORQUE SE NÃO EU TE MATAVA! –ele berrou e antes de desligar falou- Aproveite enquanto ainda está longe dos meus punhos. –e desligou.

-Quem era Draco? –perguntou Gina preocupada.

-O doido do Dominic. Ele acha que... –mas não pode terminar de falar, pois já estava sendo carregado até uma loja de brinquedos.

-Como eu pude esquecer da Ana Clara quando vim pro JAPÃO? Merlin! Vamos, temos que comprar algo pra ela! –falou andando apressada e puxando-o pela mão.

-Ginevra eu não vou fazer compras com você! Da ultima vez você comprou duas vezes mais do que pretendia! –ele falava tentando inutilmente pará-la.

-Ah Draco, é só um presente pra Aninha! Deixa de ser chato. –disse divertida entrando na loja.

-Sei...

-É serio... mas eu acho melhor levar algo pro Alex e pro Eric... e pra Polly também afinal logo Edward vai nascer! –disse começando a pegar algumas lembracinhas pelas prateleiras.

-O que eu fiz de errado pra me tornar noivo de uma consumista de presentes? –perguntava-se exasperado.

-Não reclama e me ajuda. –ela apareceu de repente na frente dele com montes de sacolas para ele carregar. –AH! Vamos comprar algumas coisinhas para as meninas também, já que vão casar! –disse indo atrás de mais lojas. Ficaram andando de um lado pro outro até Gina comprar presentes para a família inteira e sentir fome.

-Draco vamos comer algo?

-Pelo amor de Merlin, não venha pedir aquele biscoito horrível trouxa...

-Cheetos?

-Essa coisa mesmo... Não me venha pedir isso com geléia de beterraba e suco de jiló. Não de novo!

-Não! Isso é nojento! Blergh! Hoje eu quero comer arroz, feijão... e açúcar! –falou com os olhos brilhando.

-O QUE?

-É isso ai... mas põem bastante açúcar ok?

-Você não vai mesmo comer isso!

-Porque não?

-É horrível!

-Eu não acho... –disse puxando-o até uma lanchonete próxima (N/A: aquelas que servem prato pronto sabe xD) e pedindo um prato de arroz e feijão e alguns saquinhos de açúcar.

Duas horas depois eles estavam no banheiro da suíte.

-Viu só no que dá ter esses desejos malucos? –dizia Draco segurando os cabelos ruivos da mulher enquanto ela lavava a boca.

-Eu não posso fazer nada... –ela disse terminando de escovar os dentes pela terceira vez.

-Ginevra como você pretende contar isso tudo à sua família? –ele perguntou se sentando na cama.

-Eu não! Nós vamos. Eu não vou segurar essa batata quente na mão sozinha não!

-Certo... então vamos omitir a parte do noivado... já que você vai ficar viúva antes de casar. –ele disse passando a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o.

-Você é tão dramático... O máximo que pode acontecer e você quebrar o nariz... outra vez. –ela disse divertida.

-Ginevra, por Merlin, não é hora pra ser otimista, é hora de entrar em pânico! –ele dizia desesperado.

-Certo, eu prometo que eles não vão fazer nada com você ok? –ela perguntou dando-lhe um selinho.

-Humpf... tanto faz. –ele resmungou bagunçando o cabelo mais uma vez. Provavelmente estava parecendo um idiota medroso. A questão era que, qualquer Malfoy em sã consciência, nunca, jamais colocaria os pés n'A Toca. Ainda mais pela terceira vez... muito menos para anunciar o casamento... com a Weasley MAIS NOVA! E ele sabia que aquilo desafiava a lei da lógica e da física pelo simples motivo: era suicídio entrar num lugar extremamente freqüentado por Ronald Weasley. E ele sabia também que quando entrasse lá todo o medo que tinha iria ralo abaixo e daria lugar à vontade de anunciar as novas noticias. E era aquilo que mais o deixava angustiado...

D&G

Estava novamente parado em frente àquela casa torta. Na verdade tinha sido arrastado até lá, porque até alguns minutos atrás ele estava fazendo seu testamento.

_**Flashback**_

_Haviam chegado a algumas horas e desde então estava trancado no escritório do apartamento. Ele sabia que teria que ir para o local de seu assassinato no jantar então tratou de entrar no escritório e começar a escrever o seu testamento. _

_-Certo... tem também as ações da América do Norte, e a mansão na Índia. –disse anotando mais alguma coisa e pegando outro pergaminho quando ouviu uma batida do lado de fora._

_-Draco, sai daí! Nós vamos chegar atrasados!_

_-Ginevra estou ocupado fazendo meu testamento. –ele disse voltando-se para os pergaminhos na mesa._

_-Não está não. Você é muito jovem pra isso. –ela disse murmurando um feitiço e entrando logo depois._

_-Hey saia daqui! Você não pode saber o que vai ganhar! Não tem graça assim! –ele dizia esquivando-se dos braços dela._

_-Nós vamos e vai ser já! –ela disse puxando-o pela orelha e aparatando a alguns metros de distancia da casa._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

E agora estava lá, prestes a morrer. Na verdade estava nervoso sim, mas por saber que teria que contar a noticia do casamento. A ruiva lhe deu um beijo rápido e entrou puxando-o pela mão.

-Mãe, chegamos!

A Sra. Weasley apareceu de avental abraçando os dois fortemente e dizendo aos prantos:

-Até que enfim você voltou filhinha!

-Certo mamãe... pode nos soltar por favor. –Gina dizia sufocada.

-Me desculpe bebe. –sra. Weasley disse soltando-os e limpando as lagrimas. –Chamei a família toda, estão todos no quintal. O Dominic também. –disse ela voltando para a cozinha ainda com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Vamos lá Draco, não vai ser tão ruim assim. –disse puxando-o pela mão até o quintal. Lá estavam todas as cunhadas, os sobrinhos e os irmãos de Gina. Também estavam lá Dominic, Sophia e Ana Clara. Manu e Nina vieram correndo falar sobre o casamento delas.

-Gi é perfas a lot! –dizia Nina empolgada. (N/A: minha beta me mata quando ler isso xDDD)

-Gina é tão lindo o vestido que eu vi ontem com a Nina. Você bem que podia ser minha madrinha não é? –perguntou Manu com os olhos brilhando.

-Claro! Não, perai... quando vai ser? –ela perguntou lembrando-se da gravidez.

-Acho que só no final do ano. Esses caras não tomam atitude nenhuma, por Merlin! –Nina reclamou.

-Gina essas garotas estão falando do casamento desde que foi anunciado lá em casa. –disse Mione divertida, cumprimentado a cunhada.

Quando Draco viu Fleur se aproximar com Polly e Sophia ele percebeu que não ia ficar outra vez ouvindo papo de mulher então se aproximou da ruiva e disse:

-Vou falar com o Gui sobre as ações de Gringotes. –e foi até o irmão mais velho da ruiva. Como sempre todos conversavam animados. Até mesmo Draco conseguira relaxar um pouco conversando com Gui, Carlinhos e Dominic. Alguns minutos depois a Sra. Weasley apareceu com o jantar.

-Antes que vocês comecem a comer eu e Draco precisamos dizer umas coisinhas. –disse Gina se levantando e puxando Draco consigo.

-Vocês vão se separar? –perguntou Rony eufórico recebendo um tapa de Hermione logo depois.

-Ronald deixa sua irmã falar!

-Obrigada Mione. Bem nós... –ela disse olhando insistente para Draco.

-Nós vamos... –ele dizia mais foi interrompido pela voz de Harry na porta do quintal.

-Me desculpem o atraso eu... Merlin o que a doninha faz aqui? –ele perguntou, mas ninguém teve tempo de responder. Eles já estavam se batendo no chão.

---D&G---

N/B: Santo Cristo! Putz porque a Alana faz sempre isso? Sempre ela para nas partes melhores ¬¬ Que Lindo Harry brigando com Draco xDDDD Quem vai ganhaaaaar?Façam as suas apostas agora! ((parecendo o Fred e o Jorge no 4º filme xDDD)) Hey o "perfas a lot" da Nina...é meu u.u Merlin, a Lah tem cada uma as vezes xD.Quero dizer que esse é um dos melhores caps então..senhoras e senhores tratem de deixaaaar muiiiiitas reviews hein?Beijokas a todos

N/A:Demorei outra vez ne? To tendo problemas pra escrever o que eu imagino rsrs. É uma loucura... mas aqui está um cap. que eu realmente achei horrível mas enfim... pelo menos o final dá pro gasto xDDD. Então, mais nada a declarar, vou responder as reviews .

Ci – Me desculpe por parar o cap. assim, do nada, mas é mais forte do que eu rsrs. E aconteceu de novo xD. Mas tipo, q isso? Minha fic boa? Vc deve ta delirando u.u... eu com criatividade? Tadinha eu acho q vc precisa de um medico u.u... De qq forma, continua lendo ok rsrs. Bjux o/

Miaka – Hauhauahu pow gritaram tanto com o Draco dessa vez, deu ate pena rsrs. Enfim, próximo cap. a coisa vai ser feia . Bjaum o/

Kitten Malkavian – Oiee! Caramba vc sumiu mocinha, onde vc anda? Eu tb gosto de morder... mas prefiro esmagar... sabe akeles abraças bem apertados q vc esmaga tds os ossos da pessoa? Pois eh, esse é cmg msm xDD. Menina vê c não vai morrer do coração entaum pelo amor de Merlin xDD. Mas entaum, jaca é uma fruta... doce e nojenta hauhauhau. Bem qq fruta com sal fica ruim ne... jaca já é ruim, com sal fica péssimo e ... nojento claro u.u. Os desejos que eu escrevi são meio... nojentinhos x.x, enfim, eu perdi o apetite depois q escrevi u.u... Deixa pra la . Quanto a parodia... td vez q eu leio eu morro de ri rsrs. Então quero ver na próxima review a continuação ok rsrs. Bjaum ti adoru viu o/

Hermione J G Potter – Eu acho q você estava com um pouco de febre quando deixou a review... Maravilhoso com certeza o cap. não estava xDD. Enfim, tudo bem ne, se você diz . Quanto a terminar nas melhores partes... faz parte do meu show rsrs. Bjux e espero q continue lendo.

Ma Evans – Hello mana! Poxa eu nem tenho palavras pra falar sobre sua review x.x... Nossa eu acho q tipow, mais do que minha beta vc é minha idola e mais q isso, vc é minha irmã. Não adianta vc dizer q é minha fã pq eu sou sua fã antes ¬¬. Ti lovu muitaozao assim oh/ Bjaum mana

Daphne Black Potter – Vcs vão acabar me matando do coração! Meu cap. não tava perfeito xDD. Bom se vende Draco's por ai eu preciso saber, pq tb quero um -. Então continua lendo ok? Ah sim! Tb odeio jaca x.x... Bjux o/

Mila Potter Evans – Minha nossa, vc se emocionou com o cap. xD? Ah eh realmente seria legal ser pedida em casamento daquela forma ((suspira)). Olha eu não descuto mais com vc sobre a fic ser perfeita ou não u.u... Eu ainda acho que é exagero da sua parte rsrs. Enfim, msm assim continua lendo ok rsrs. Bjaum o/

Carolilina Malfoy – Hauhauhau o Draco fico muito lindo mesmo desmaiado... sempre quis fazer isso xDDD. Bem eu to aki pensando mas acho q só tenho criatividade ro ALNS msm x.x... Enfim... E sim! E vou te procurar no orkut . Continua lendo viu moça . Bjaum!

Rafinha M. Potter – Oiee amora . Hauhauhau foi legal escrever a Gina tendo esses ataques... é bem divertido imaginar essas cenas. Quanto a minha short... agora eu estou sendo induzia a escrever uma continuação x.x... Esse ovo e doido... só pode. Bjaum!

Bia Granger – Nossa q legal saber q vc gostou tanto assim da minha fic! Realmente eu tb queria q o Draco fosse assim o tempo todo, mas sl... eu acho q naum ia ter graça ne rsrs. Espero q vc continue acompanhando. Bjux o/

Lou Malfoy – Oiee Lou! Eu gostei do pedido e tudo mais... mas o vestido eu babei quando imaginei... É o tipo de vestido q eu usaria pra ocasiões assim... especiais . É tanto casamento ne? Proximo cap. vai ser uma loucura x.x... Sobre a nova fic eu já tive milhões de idéias... acho que vo junta todas xDDD. Enfim, depois eu penso melhor . Bjaum o/

Babi – Certo... eu acho q vc precisa relaxar amiga... anda muit sem palavras ultimamente xDD. Ti adoru viu? Bjux o/

Helo – Bem com vc pode ver a Gina berrou muito nesse cap. mas ela não vai virar uma Sra. Weasley da vida... naum msm u.u... E bem... o Draco desmaiando foi o comentário do cap. rsrs, chamo atenção msm oo'... Mas foi fofo rsrs. Então é isso! E obrigada pela ajuda nesse cap. 14 . Bjaum miga!

Manu Black – hUAUhauHAUHu Draco não é frouxo apenas... ficou sensível hauhauhauhau. Mas agora e hora de muito soco u.u... Vai pensando em como vc quer seu vestido hein! Pode dar sugestões, sou toda ouvidos... e dedinhos tb xDD. Então é isso, bjux miga o/

Ginny C. Malfy – Oie! Q bom q vc gostou ! Jaca também me faz rir rsrs, nem sei pq xDD. Espero q continue lendo! Bjux!

Carinha da tv : EU ME RECUSO A ANUNCIAR ESSA BUDEGA OUTRA VEZ! ((irritado))

Lah: Tudo bem... ((rouba microfone)) Hoje o programa será algo diferente. Está no ar...

Por trás do pergaminho especial – eu pergunto, eles resondem!

Platéia: ((aplaudindo))

Lah: Estamos aqui com Draco e Dominic. Oi meninos!

Dominic: Tudo bem Lah?

Draco: O que você quer agora?

Dominic: Malfoy seja mais amigável! Se não fosse a Alana você não estaria com o Gi agora!

Draco: Tanto faz!

Lah: Certo ((pega pergaminho e começa a escrever))... no próximo cap. o Harry vai se mostrar mais macho que você e a Gina vai resolver que prefere casar com ele... Satisfeito?

Draco: NÃO!Tudo bem, eu sou grato ok?

Lah: Muito melhor. Agora eu...

Platéia: ((felizes por começar))

Carinha da tv: Alana está acabando o tempo.

Platéia: ((desiludidos))

Lah: Se você continuar me cortando eu não conseguir terminar o programa ((olhar irritado))

Carinha da tv: A culpa não é minha se você é lerda...

Draco: Será que vocês podem andar logo?

Lah: Quem é lerda aqui seu retardado ¬¬ ? Nós ainda nem sabemos seu nome u.u

Carinha da tv: Não sabem porque eu não quero dizer ((convencido))...

Platéia: ((olhando sem entender))

Lah: É assim então? Você vai ver ((olhar vingativo))...

Dominic: Alana por que você é tão vingativa?

Draco: Eu vou embora daqui...

Lah: Não vai não! Eu vou começar as perguntas agora!

Todos (inclusive platéia): ENTÃO ANDA LOGO!

Lah: Certo... Lá vou eu... Me---

Outro carinha da tv: Tempo esgotado. Terminamos nosso programa por aqui. Até o próximo episódio de... ((leva soco de Alana))

--Interrompemos o programa por excesso de violência.—

Então... sem comentários x.x... Até o próximo cap.! Bjux o/


	16. Confusão no hospital

15º Cap. -

_-Nós vamos... –ele dizia mais foi interrompido pela voz de Harry na porta do quintal._

_-Me desculpem o atraso eu... Merlin o que a doninha faz aqui? –ele perguntou, mas ninguém teve tempo de responder. Eles já estavam se batendo no chão._

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Foi ele ouvir a palavra doninha e não se agüentou. Voou no Potter e começou a socá-lo como sempre quis fazer –e já tinha feito algumas vezes. Ao vê-los no chão as mulheres começaram a gritar. Hermione e Fleur tentavam levar os filhos para o quarto enquanto eles gritavam:

-Vai tio Draco!

-O tio Harry é melhor, plimo!

-É não, plimo, é o tio Draco. Eu já vi ele e o papai.

-Ah, então ta. Vai tio Draco!

-Vai tio!

-Alexandre e Erick, vão pro quarto agora! –começou a falar Hermione.

-Moninos, para o quarto, si, si... vamos lá. –dizia Fleur subindo com Hermione e os meninos.

-Eu vou com vocês meninas. –disse Sophia ouvindo Ana Clara chorar e levando-a para o quarto também.

Polly, Gina, Manu, Nina e a sra. Weasley observavam Rony ir ajudar Harry a bater em Draco. Logo depois os gêmeos e Dominic entraram na briga depois de serem acertados sem querer. As mulheres gritavam para eles pararem enquanto os dois irmãos mais velhos de Gina tentavam inutilmente separar aquele amontoado de homens –que mais pareciam crianças- se espancando. Foi então que Gina se enfureceu e berrou mais alto que aquela bagunça toda:

-CALEM-SE! – ela disse e todos pararam de falar e se bater. Olharam pra ela curiosos como se ela tivesse acabado com a festa e ela disse: -Olha aqui! O que eu tinha pra dizer é que eu e Draco vamos casar. –ela falou sentando-se enquanto via Harry e Rony segurando a gola de Draco imobilizados enquanto os gêmeos e Dominic se olhavam assustados. E foi então que Rony berrou:

-FILHO DA PU...- mas não pode completar, pois enquanto Harry tentava bater em Draco ele se esquivou e assim Harry acertou Rony. Ninguém mais sabia de que lado estava, agora eles batiam até em si mesmos. Carlinhos e Gui tentavam inutilmente afastar todos eles. Foi então que todo o barulho cessou... Estavam todos caídos no chão sem forças nem mesmo para piscar. E pra completar tudo isso...

-AIIII! –Polly gritou de repente, alguns segundos depois de toda aquela confusão ter acabado. Pela suas pernas escorria um liquido transparente.

-Merda, a bolsa estourou. O que temos que fazer? Amor ta doendo muito? –Carlinhos ficou desesperado ao olhar para a esposa. Saiu correndo para apoiá-la enquanto ela falava irritada e respirando com dificuldade:

-Carlos, ou você pega a bendita chave-de-portal, ou eu dou um murro nesse seu rostinho lindo, você me entendeu?

-Certo, a chave... onde está a chave... –ele saiu procurando na bolsa da esposa.

-Carlos... venha até aqui amor... –Polly disse com uma calma forçada. Quando ele aproximou-se ela berrou em seu ouvido: -ESTÁ NO SEU BOLSO! AIII!

-Certo... –ele disse pegando uma chupeta (N/A: hauhauhauhau eu não me controlei, desculpem xD) e passando pra esposa. Logo em seguida os dois sumiram.

-Meninas por favor, cuidem desses marmanjos sem cérebro sim? Depois vão para o Saint Mungus... eu vou agora sim? –a Sra. Weasley disse com lagrimas nos olhos aparatando logo depois (N/A: eu sou chata ne? Só avisando: a Sra. Weasley é a única que pode aparatar n'A Toca. Continuem xD).

-Então é verdade Gi? Você vai mesmo casar? –perguntou Nina saltitante sem ligar para os gemidos de dor do namorado.

-Se meu noivo sobreviver a cada briga assim... acho que sim ne? –ela disse divertida ajoelhando-se ao lado de Draco e dando-lhe um tapa de leve no braço. –Vocês são uns idiotas sabia? –ela falou conjurando um kit de primeiros socorros bruxo. Suas cunhadas tinham começado a gritar com os gêmeos e Hermione tinha acabado de descer com Sophia e Fleur. Elas olharam espantadas com a cena e Sophia e Hermione foram tratar de seus maridos também. Pareciam que tinha chegado da guerra. Draco tinha o nariz quebrado como Harry e Dominic. Tinha também um supercílio aberto, um olho roxo e o braço direito deslocado. Gui se sentou ao lado de Fleur e começou a ver as mulheres cuidando de todos aqueles homens e Draco tentando impedir Gina de cuidar de Harry também:

-Ginevra... você não vai cuidar do testa-rachada... –Draco dizia sem forças.

-Vou sim, apesar de nenhum dos dois merecerem. –ela comentou fechando o supercílio do loiro e colocando o nariz dos dois no lugar.

-Gina é verdade mesmo que você vai se casar? Não está se precipitando? –perguntou Gui cansado deitando-se com a cabeça no colo da esposa.

-Definitivamente não. –ela falou vagamente tentando colocar o maxilar de Harry no lugar e logo depois indo buscar carne de dragão para o olho de Draco.

-Se você diz maninha... tudo bem. –ele falou aconchegando mais a cabeça no colo da esposa.

-EU... não... admito! –Rony tentou gritar sem forças. Hermione passou o algodão com mais força pelo queixo do marido. –AII! Mione isso dói!

-Bem feito! Você não tem que se meter na vida da sua irmã.

-Se ele não se meter... –começou Jorge

-Nós nos metemos. –completou Fred. Logo depois os dois levaram petelecos e suas noivas disseram:

-Calados! –e eles se calaram emburrados.

Depois de todos estarem devidamente tratados e conseguirem se levantar Hermione falou:

-Bem, vamos ao hospital. Eu quero saber se a Polly está bem.

-Certo, então vão indo na frente, eu quero falar com o Draco. –disse Gina.

-Tudo bem. –disseram suas cunhadas tapando as bocas de seus irmãos e puxando-os para fora. Depois de vê-los aparatarem Gina falou:

-O que você pensa que estava fazendo?

-Agora a culpa é minha?

-É claro! Ou você acha que toda vez que vê o Harry tem que deixá-lo sangrando?

-Isso é completamente normal pra mim.

-Malfoy deixe de ser cínico uma vez na vida. Isso aqui não é sua casa com um monte de brinquedinhos pra você destruir ok? Aqui é a casa da minha mãe e eu exijo um pouco de respeito. Mas parece que você não sabe o que é isso não é?

-Weasley só falta ele babar em você! Ele veio aqui me provocar!

-Ele não sabia que você estava aqui! Por Merlin será que você não pode ficar dois segundos sem pensar em vencer o Harry? Porque pra você eu sou o seu troféu não é? Afinal o Harry não me tem e você acha que tem não é mesmo? Pois fique você sabendo que eu não sou um objeto pra você me "ter". Eu estou com você por opção, não porque você venceu alguém! Por Merlin Draco você não vê que isso é um sentimento? É muito mais do que um jogo, isso aqui envolve meus sentimentos, seus sentimentos, imbecil! –ela disse começando a chorar.

-Gi, senta aqui. –disse ele sentando-a delicadamente no sofá. Depois ele se ajoelhou na frente dela é disse: -Ruivinha eu te amo. Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir isso? Eu só não quero aquele panaca dando em cima da minha noiva! Nem me chamando de doninha!

-Draco, você é uma doninha, a minha doninha... que por acaso fica muito sexy quando está com ciúmes. –ela disse rindo e secando as lagrimas.

-Ginevra, eu sempre sou sexy, gostoso, lindo, inteligente, maravilhoso, perfeito...

-Aham, e convencido, egocêntrico, infantil, mimado...

-O amor da sua vida...

-Quem te garante? –ela perguntou fazendo pouco caso.

-Seus olhos te desmentem... principalmente quando você vai pra cama comigo... –ele disse sorrindo vitorioso e vendo-a ficar mais vermelha que seus cabelos.

-Anda, vamos logo pro Saint Mungus. –disse ignorando o comentário e puxando-o pela mão para fora da casa e aparatando logo em seguida.

Eles desaparataram na sala de espera e encontraram varias cabeças ruivas. Alguns estavam sentados, mas Carlinhos estava andando de um lado para o outro desesperado. Gina se abraçou mais a ele como se fosse perder o chão. Parecia que o cheiro excessivo de poções não fazia muito bem a ela na atual situação em que estava. Ele a apoiou até uma cadeira ao lado da que a Sra. Weasley estava sentada um tanto aflita.

-Olá mamãe, como está Polly? –falou tentando deixar de lado o enjôo repentino.

-Não sabemos ainda, ninguém pode entrar falou virando-se e espantando-se com a palidez da filha. –Gininha meu bebe! Está tão pálida!

-Estou com fome e esse cheiro é enjoativo... –falou vagamente.

-Ginevra, quer que eu compre algo pra você comer ou beber? –perguntou Draco indiferente tentando esconder a preocupação.

-Só quero um copo d'água.

-Ok. –disse ele se afastando.

-Tem certeza que está tudo bem querida? –disse a mulher muito preocupada.

-Na verdade... –disse ela sendo interrompida por um medico que dizia que Polly estava bem e que Carlinhos já podia entrar.

-Oh que bom que minha nora está bem! –dizia a sra. Weasley com lagrimas nos olhos. Todos estavam abraçando e parabenizando Carlinhos. Foi então que a sra. Weasley levantou o tom em meio aquele barulho todo perguntando: -O que dizia filhinha?

-Mamãe eu estou... eu estou... grávida. –ela sussurrou encabulada.

-O que filha? Não consigo ouvir. –disse se referindo aos berros de Carlinhos que gritava insistentemente para todo o mundo bruxo ouvir "Eu sou pai! Eu sou pai de um meninão!" (N/A: vou ser sincera, qualquer pai é brega assim quando os filhos nascem u.u... mesmo internamente, eles são xD).

-Eu estou grávida mamãe. –disse um pouco mais alto.

-Como querida? –disse rindo do filho que ia rindo e gritando até o quarto da esposa.

-EU ESTOU GRAVIDA! –berrou sem paciência no exato momento em que o irmão entreva no quarto e fechava a porta abafando seu próprio barulho, o que fez com que o berro dela fosse escutado por todos.

-COMO É? –perguntou Rony alterado vendo sua mãe desmaiar. Gina não sabia se ajudava sua mãe ou se tentava impedir seus irmãos de irem atrás de Draco que voltava pelo corredor com um como d'água e batatinhas fritas. Ela sabia que acabaria sendo ignorada então simplesmente se abaixou ao lado da mãe tentando fazê-la recobrar a consciência enquanto suas cunhadas saiam do choque e iam ajudá-la.

Enquanto isso Draco vinha calmamente pelo corredor até ver os Weasley's –e o maldito Potter- se aproximarem com velocidade e de repente sentiu-se chocar com força na parede. Cambaleou um pouco e piscou varias vezes antes de ser socado vezes seguidas no rosto. Com muito esforço pegou a varinha mentalizando um Protego. Abriu os olhos e viu Potter e Rony batendo a cabeça no chão. Ainda protegido ele perguntou com dificuldade se segurando na parede e vendo todas as batatinhas espalhadas pelo chão e sua roupa completamente molhada.

-O que... o que é isso?

-ISSO DONINHA É A SUA MORTE! –berrou Rony indo pra cima do escudo protetor e caindo novamente no chão. Os olhos de Draco ficaram anuviados e ele perguntou sarcástico:

-Por que eu vou ser morto? Alias, por QUEM eu vou ser morto? Porque se todos tiverem a mesma quantidade de massa encefálica que você, Weasley, com certeza eu não devo me preocupar.

-ORA SEU... –berrou Fred mas Gui o parou antes que ele também batesse no escudo protetor.

-Malfoy, caso você não se lembre, eu sou muito bom em feitiços... –disse apontando a varinha para o loiro. –Já que você quer muito saber porque vai ser morto, vou lhe dar isso como sendo seu ultimo desejo. A minha irmãzinha contou que esta grávida.

-Oh Merlin. –disse ele num sussurro arregalando os olhos e esquecendo-se do feitiço. Desviou de um feitiço lançado por Gui e saiu correndo. Os ruivos –e Potter- olharam confusos. Eles não esperavam quem ele fosse sair correndo assim do nada. Depois que a ficha caiu eles saíram em disparada atrás do loiro. Draco deu a volta pelo hospital desviando de feitiços e mais feitiços lançados de todos eles. Cinco quadros se rasgaram, dois pacientes ficaram com furúnculos por todo o corpo, uma parede ficou com um rombo extremamente grande e duas enfermeiras viraram doninhas. Ele continuou correndo até encontrar Gina e falou afobado:

-Vamos... vamos embora... agora! –falou pegando a mão da ruiva e aparatando, antes levando um feitiço na perna.

Quando desaparataram Draco perdeu o chão e caiu. Gina começou a gargalhar olhando para o loiro e acabou caindo ao lado dele segurando a barriga e rindo sem parar. Ele olhou pra baixou sem entender e foi então que percebeu, sua perna tinha sido transformada em perna de doninha. Por isso ele tinha caído, porque a perna estava no tamanho de uma perna de doninha.

N/B metida e intrometida: uiahIUAHUIAHUIhauiHAUIhauiHAUIhaiuHAIUHaiuhUIAHiuahuiHAUIahiu AI Coitado do Draquinhooooo. Nhai a Gi tinha que ajudar ele...e não rir x.x. Mas tudo bem xD. Capitulo p.e.r.f.a.s a l.o.t rox-sugoi Max power \o/ To até ficando melancólica de saber que já ta acabando T.T. Então façam uma beta e uma escritora maravilhosa como a Lah felizes! Deixem reviews! E alias! Foi niver dela ONTEM gente! Então vamos lotar as reviews \o/. Beijokas

N/A: E ai gente td bem? (( levando pedradas e azarações)) certo, já vi q vcs me odeiam oo'. Mas eu tenho ótimas explicações pra td! Bem vamos a elas ne . :

-Eu passei uma semana em Rio das Ostras como o mundo inteiro deve saber (faze oq ne, MSN eh pra isso xD), e lá não tinha pc ou seja, necas de fic u.u.

-Então eu voltei e o pc da minha beta pifo... foi mais uma semana de sofrimento com o cap. nas mãos e deprimida d+ pra escrever o cap. 16.

-Bem e dia 5/2, foi meu niver ne gente, dá um desconto pra mim xDD.

Mas aki estou eu, trazendo essa merreca de cap. q não cobre nem metade do q eu tinha prometido (um cap. perfeitoso... definitivamente e impossível eu fazer algo assim . ) e logo que eu terminar o 16 eu saio correndo pra publicar ok ? Bem eu vou dar uma de cara de pau sacana e cretina q sou xDD e vou avisar q não vou responder as reviews dessa vez. (( todos catam mais pedras pra taca em Lanuxa)) eu sei, vo se crucificada e morta de cede –meu ponto fraco é sacanagem u.u'''. Mas tipo ou era isso ou era cap. só na sexta x.x'. Então pensem bem, vcs podem ter dois caps. Em uma semana ou um cap. só na sexta. Espero q vcs tenham escolhido a primeira opção . . Eu sei q fiz muita babaquice com vcs, desculpem, prometo, juro de pés juntos q nunk mais faço algo do tipow, fica declarado aki o/. Mas eu li todas as reviews (inclusive duas q deixaram no cap. de aviso xDDD) e agradeço de td o coração a: Manu Black (miguxa o/), kitten malkavian (ta sumidinha hein xD), Mila Potter Evans (nhai não me mate por ter acabado o cap. na melhor parte outra vez xD), Fioccos (q bom q gostou ), Carolilina Malfoy (eu aceito a parceria sim! Um pouco atrasada eu sei xD), Srtá. Felton °leg (nhai te espero no próximo cap. viu ), Hermione J. G. Potter (fofa minha fic é horrível sim! Não tem nd de bom nessa joça mas se quiser continuar lendo pode xD), Miaka (eu sei q fiz o Draco se ferra, mas eh pro bem dakele corpinho gostoso acredite xDD), Ci (Draco não venceu, mas bateu muito xDD), Helo (viva a independência feminina xDD), Musa K. Malfoy (nhai vc perdeu dois galeões... na verdade ninguém ganho ne xDDD), Babi (viagem ótima ne miga xD), Carolete (amora! Nhai teve sangue viu so xD), Bruna Granger Potter (hauhauahu Draco foi oq mais c ferro tadinhu . ), Karol Malfoy (nhai Carnaval eh uma boa idéia xDD, vo pensa com carinho . NC eh sexo hohoho oo' ((direta ate d+)) bem, deixa eu fica quieta c naum eu me empolgo xDDD), Izabelle Malfoy (hauhau sem problemas. Oq achou do HP6? Eu gostei mas sl, prefiro o 5 xD), Lou Malfoy (nhai miga Draquinho se ferro nesse cap. coitado u.u... mas daki pra frente as coisas melhoram... e ficam mais comicas tb xD), Maluh (q bom q gostou da fic, desculpa a demora . ), Kah Black Malfoy (hauhauhau Rony não fico feliz xD), Daphne Black Potter (todas queremos ser a Gina xDD), Rebeca (hauhauhau continua lendo ok xD). Então é isso gente. Vamos agora ao nosso PT do P (por trás do pergaminho viro sigla de partido furreca huahUAHuahUAHuahU).

Carinha da tv: Não tem mais oq inventar fica fazendo essas merdas de siglas ai.

Lanuxa: Cala a boca q hoje minha entrevista sai. A culpa é sua seu carinha da tv q ninguém sabe o nome ¬¬

Carinha da tv: Não enche pirralha. Vamo logo com esse programinha de domingo de tarde. Consegue ser pior que aqueles programas que vovô senta no sofá e começa a dormi com a tv ligada u.u'

Lanuxa: Seu filho da---

Carinha da tv: Vc ta na televisão, tem censura sabia? Não é essa possilga que vc chama de fanfic. Mas anda, vamo logo com esse programa. Está no ar: Por Trás do Pergaminho Ao Vivo!

Lanuxa: Graças a Merlin! Boa noite senhoras, senhoritas e simpatizantes xD! Hoje nós teremos os dois maiores gatos dessa fanfic! Os mais cobiçados, os mais falados, o mais amado... e o mais vaiado xD! Vem ai ((rufam os tambores)) DRACO E POTTER!

Draco: ((sorriso sarcástico e olhar intimidante))

Platéia: ((suspiros e desmaios))

Harry: ((cara de tapado e tentando adivinhar como se faz pra levantar uma sobrancelha só))

Platéia: ((vaias e pouco caso))

Lanuxa: Bem vindo Draco!

Harry: Hey!

Lanuxa: Ah claro, o Potter ta ai também... pode senta no chão Potter, e não suja meu tapete de símbolos japoneses por que eu só tenho ele aqui no programa ok?

Draco: Dá pra anda logo com isso?

Lanuxa: ((babando)) Cla-claro! Então meninos como vcs se sentem protagonizando a fanfic?

Harry: É uma honra pra mim poder estar em mais...

Draco: ((apático)) Normal.

Platéia: ((mais suspiros e desmaios))

Lanuxa: ((ainda babando)) Que interessante ((olhos brilhando)). E então como anda o coração meninos?

Harry: Na verdade atualmente eu...

Draco: Vou casar, esqueceu?

Platéia: AAAAAHHHH!

Lanuxa: É uma grande perda pra comunidade bruxa. É por isso! Que agora nós vamos te levar para uma despedida de solteiro! Não aceitamos um não como resposta não é meninas?

Platéia: SIM!

Draco: Tanto faz. ((sendo carregado pelas mulheres))

Harry: Hey! E eu?

Platéia e Lanuxa: ((muito longe para ouvirem))

Carinha da tv: Se acostume a ser ignorado Potter.

Harry: Afinal quem é você?

Carinha da tv: O tempo do programa acabou! Até o próximo Por trás do Pergaminho.

(( telinha arco-íris))

Então é isso gente. Harry foi completamente ignorado. A propósito, no próximo cap. eu mostro pra vcs como o Draco se livrou da perna de doninha (será mesmo q ele vai se livrar muahahahaha... não sei não). E no próximo cap. eu tb vou falar do ALNS q devia ser antes do meu niver mas acabou passado pra depois xDD. Enfim, até o cap. 16! Bjux o/


	17. Promessas e casamentos

16º Cap. – Promessas e casamentos

Draco olhou horrorizado da perna para Gina, de Gina para a perna. Ele não conseguia sair do estado de choque. Como ele podia ter sido enfeitiçado em apenas uma parte do corpo? "Talvez meu corpo tenha ido antes da perna na aparatação... MERDA!" ele praguejava mentalmente até que, em mais uma tentativa de falar ele berrou irritado:

-GINEVRA PARE DE RIR AGORA! –ele estava com os olhos extremamente nublados e as veias de seu pescoço saltavam como pessoas se divertindo no bung-jump. A ruiva tentou controlar a respiração e com dificuldade começou a falar:

-Ca-calma doni... digo, Draquinho! –ela disse soltando risos abafados. –Olha eu vou procurar um contra-feitiço ok?

-Anda logo Ginevra! Humpf... –ele bufou mal-humorado. Olhando pelo lado bom ele ainda estava com o rosto no lugar, o coração batendo, todos os órgãos funcionando sem ajuda de magia e com a alma presa exatamente no corpo em que ela estava antes de a cambada de ruivos descobrir a noticia. Definitivamente ele poderia viver com uma perna de doninha, certo? Ou talvez...

-GINEVRA PELO AMOR DE MERLIN! –ele berrava desesperado. Com certeza ele nunca poderia viver com aquilo. "Pra ficar assim eu preferia ter me unido ao Lord e ter a alma sugada pelos dementadores." ele pesava frustrado. Sentou-se com dificuldade encostando-se no sofá. Mas apesar de todas aquelas desgraças, no fundo ele sabia o quão feliz estava. Por mais que fosse uma Weasley, por mais que ele tivesse desonrado a família, por mais que tudo aquilo tivesse sido passado a vida toda pra ele como algo inaceitavelmente errado, ele sabia que se não fosse aquilo não seria o certo. O seu certo.

Gina apareceu na sala ainda rindo. Sentou-se ao lado dele enquanto ele a olhava com um ar indignado por vê-la achando graça de tudo aquilo e esperou até que ela se controlasse pra falar:

-E então? –perguntou sem paciência.

-Bem... eu não achei nada então vou chamar os meninos pela lareira...

-E você realmente acha que eles vão dar o contra-feitiço Ginevra? Eu vou ficar com isso... –ele disse levantando a pequena perna de doninha e soltando-a no ar. Gina voltou a gargalhar como se estivesse num circo vendo a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. –Ginevra por Merlin! Já perdeu a graça que não tinha!

-Certo... certo... –ela disse se controlando e indo até um canto da sala onde ficava a lareira. Pegou um pouco de pó de Flú e falou: -A Toca! –esperou alguns instantes e logo a cabeça de Gui aparecia na lareira. –Oi Gui tudo bem? Olha o assunto é... –ela riu um pouco –é serio, hum... algum feitiço atingiu o Draco e...

-O Malfoy morreu? Tomara que sim, vou providenciar a festa! –ele dizia.

-Não não... parece que ele ficou com uma perna de doninha e eu queria pedir, por gentileza, que vocês me dêem o contra feitiço.

-O QUE? Hey, gêmeos! Vocês azararam o Malfoy com essa historia de doninha outra vez? –ele se virou e sua cabeça sumiu, mas ainda se podia ouvir os risos na sala. –Há há há... Bem Gi, os gêmeos disseram que só dão o contra feitiço se o Malfoy vier aqui a pé -ele frisou ainda rindo – e depois se ajoelhar pedindo.

-Gui por favor, me de o contra feitiço e eu prometo que... que... hum... que o Draco se veste de gueixa no dia da festa de noivado! –ela disse rindo.

-O QUE?- o loiro perguntou visivelmente chocado.

-Cala a boca Draco! –ela disse rindo.

-GINEVRA MOLLY...

-Ok... –disse Gui passando um papelzinho com o contra feitiço.

-Obrigada maninho. Até mais. –ela disse se afastando.

-Então Ginevra, faz logo o contra feitiço!

-Hum... –ela dizia rodando a varinha entre os dedos.

-O que está esperando Gin? –ele perguntou impaciente.

-Sua educação e... uma recompensa... –ela falou sarcástica.

-Eu definitivamente sou uma péssima influencia pra você. Merlin será que eu sou tão indigno de paz? –Gina voltou a rir como se fosse engraçado vê-lo assim tão desesperado. –Ginevra por Merlin pare de rir!

-C-certo... –ela falou tentando se controlar sem muito hesito.

-Escute, o que você quer em troca pra me livrar dessa joça?

-Hum... ainda não sei... se você talvez me deixar escolher o nome do nosso filho... –ela disse parando de rir.

-Chantagista interesseira. –ele disse mal-humorado.

-Bem alguém aqui me ensinou isso tudo e eu posso garantir que não foi o vizinho... –ela disse indiferente.

-O que você andou fazendo com o vizinho Ginevra? –ele perguntou irritado e espantado.

-Meu Merlin, Malfoy! Como você é ciumento! Eu nunca vi o vizinho, na verdade até acho que nós não temos um! –ela disse voltando a rir.

-Afinal vai tirar essa merda daqui ou não? –ele perguntou ignorando-a.

-Então vai ser Peter!

-Mas se for menina eu escolho. –ele falou emburrado.

-Certo, mas eu sei que é um menino!

-Ginevra tire logo isso de mim e depois nós discutimos sobre isso! –ele falou não agüentando mais.

-Ok senhor apressadinho! –disse ela fazendo o contra feitiço e vendo-o recuperar a perna. –Você estava tão bonitinho de metade doninha metade Malfoy! –ela disse rindo enquanto levantava. Ele a puxou pela mão abraçando-a pela cintura e murmurou:

-Eu sei que você desfez isso para eu poder me levantar e te carregar até o quarto. –ele a pegou no colo abrindo a porta do quarto e logo depois fechando-a com um estrondo.

D&G

Já haviam se passado três meses desde aquela confusão toda. Depois de muito conversarem, Gina conseguiu convencer seus irmãos –e aqui lê-se Gui e Carlinhos, somente –de que ela amava Draco e ele também a amava. Já os gêmeos e Rony mal podiam ver um fio de cabelo loiro e já ficavam vermelhos de fúria.

O casamento tinha sido marcado para dali a dois meses, apesar dos protestos de Gina já que sua barriga de quase quatro meses já era bem visível. Gina corria de um lado para o outro sempre que tinha folga do trabalho. É claro que Draco havia pedido –na verdade ele chegara a berrar no meio da rua- para que ela largasse o emprego, mas ela nem cogitava essa idéia.

No momento ela estava sentada no sofá da sala com a cabeça de Draco em seu colo enquanto eles conversavam sobre nomes... outra vez.

-Draco você disse que poderia ser Peter! –ela falou com um bico.

-Você deveria saber que Malfoy's mentem.

-Sabe eu conheço muito bem o feitiço que meu irmão usou em você...

-Como é chantagista.

-Aprendi com o um certo loiro.

-Tudo bem, pode ser Peter... mas se for uma menina tem que ser Natalie! –ele falou triunfante.

-Ok, pelo menos você escolheu um nome bonitinho. Imagine se eu iria aceitar uma filha com o nome de Narcisa... humpf. –ela falou com falso desdém.

-O que há de errado com Narcisa?

-Eu preciso responder? É um nome horrível! Até parece que minha filha iria para a sonserina...

-Sendo menina ou menino o bebe vai pra sonserina por ser um Malfoy legitimo!

-Você esquece que é um Weasley também, loirinho! –ela sorriu vitoriosa.

-Isso é corrigível...

-Até parece... ai Merlin! –ela falou de repente.

-O que foi isso? –ele perguntou sentindo algo se mexer no ventre da ruiva.

-Foi o bebe, Draco!

-O que? Ele está bem? Ele vai nascer? –o loiro perguntou entrando em pânico.

-Draco, acalme-se! Ele não vai nascer! Por Merlin Malfoy! –ela disse rindo.

-Então o que é? –ele perguntou com uma ponta de desespero.

-Ele apenas chutou. Nossa eu imagino daqui a uns cinco meses como você vai ficar quando ele realmente for nascer. –ela falou ainda rindo.

-Hey bebe, sua mãe ri demais você não acha? –ele disse ajoelhando-se em frente à ruiva e acariciando o ventre dela enquanto conversava com ele. Ele sentiu mais um chute e disse: -Viu só Ginevra, ele também acha.

-Deixe de ser bobo Malfoy! E vamos logo dormir porque carregá-lo é cansativo. –ela disse com um bocejo contido.

-Eu fico imaginando você quando estiver lá pelo oitavo mês. Sua barriga vai crescer mais do que a da mulher do Carlinhos não é? Vai ficar linda. –ele disse meio bobo, ajudando-a a se levantar.

-Com certeza. Às vezes penso que são gêmeos. Por Merlin se com quatro meses minha barriga já está desse tamanho! –ela disse. –Mas chega de conversa, amanhã é o casamento dos gêmeos Draco!

-E daí? Você sabe que eu não vou...

-Mas o Harry vai.

-E eu com isso? Eu não tenho culpa se ele tem opções sexuais duvidosas a ponto de pedir pra você me levar! –ele falou sarcástico.

-Bem, eu achei que, pelo fato de eu estar grávida e encontrá-lo lá...

-Eu vou! –ele disse dentro do quarto já pronto para dormir. Ela sorriu e foi para o banheiro trocar-se. Logo depois se deitou ao lado do loiro e dormiram.

Acordou com um jato de água no rosto e praguejou alto:

-Mas que merda é essa?

-Anda Malfoy! Estamos atrasados!

-Ginevra eu não fui convidado!

-Claro que foi, as meninas te convidaram!

-Avise às suas cunhadas que elas vão casar e que eu já tenho noiva. –disse colocando o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

-Anda Draco! É domingo, você teve o sábado todo pra descansar! –disse ela puxando-o pelos pés.

-Ok, ok! Como você é chata Ginevra... –ele disse se levantando sonolento quando ouviu uns soluços. –Ah não! Gi, não! Por favor, você sabe que não foi bem...

-Você não me ama seu loiro aguado! Me botou barriga e agora fica jogando meus defeitos na minha cara! Cretino, doninha filha de uma figa! Eu te odeio! –ela berrava ainda soluçando e entrando no banheiro ela bateu a porta com força e se trancou lá.

-Gi, abre essa porta, vamos conversar, por favor! –ele exclamava pacientemente. Já havia se acostumado com aquelas crises. Por mais incrível que aquilo parecesse... haviam dito a ele que era normal... NORMAL? Normal seria ele levar tapas e não ficar sem poder abraça-la nem que fosse por dois segundos. Definitivamente aquilo era mil vezes pior. Mesmo que ele soubesse que era tudo culpa dos hormônios... ele não podia deixar de se culpar.

-Malfoy suma daqui! Voltei para sua mansão esquisita! Volte pras suas toneladas de fãs loucas! APENAS SUMA! –ela berrava do lado de dentro do banheiro, agora já estava no estagio de raiva extrema "As coisas foram rápidas dessa vez" ele não pode deixar de pensar.

-Ginevra você está carregando um filho meu! Além do mais estamos de casamento marcado e...

-E? –ela perguntou abrindo a porta.

-E eu mandei reformarem a mansão... –ele falou mantendo o ar serio, se segurando para não rir da cara de indignação da ruiva.

-Ora seu... –ela ameaçava bater a porta na cara do loiro novamente quando ele a pegou delicadamente pelo queixo e disse:

-E eu te amo, estressadinha! –ele disse beijando-a até ela se afastar como em um choque e falar:

-Se você não se arrumar agora pro casamento, eu juro que faço greve! –e se trancou no banheiro para se arrumar.

Algumas horas depois eles estavam na lareira, indo em direção à lareira do templo onde seria o casamento. Gina estava usando um lindo vestido de uma cor anuviada, quase cinza. Tinha pequenas flores azul-claras bordadas verticalmente na coxa. Ele caia solto até os joelhos, mostrando o ventre saliente da ruiva. Ela usava também uma sandália preta com um leve salto. Seu cabelo estava preso a um coque com algumas mechas soltas e levemente cacheadas e tinha uma maquiagem suave no rosto. Já Draco estava com um terno preto cuidadosamente arrumado. A gravata era de um verde tão escuro que de longe podia-se confundir com preto. Seus cabelos, ao contrario do que havia acontecido nos últimos meses, estavam novamente lambuzados de gel, dando-lhe um ar muito mais superior.

-Gi, eu acho melhor você colocar um vestido mais... discreto. –ele disse apontando para a parte das pernas da ruiva que ainda eram visíveis.

-Deixe de ser chato, eu vou casar com você, mas não vou virar uma muçulmana cobrindo até as ultimas cutículas. –ela disse entrando na lareira com um pouco de Flú na mão e logo depois exclamou: -Templo do Matrimonio! (N/A: sim, isso foi tudo o q minha imaginação limitada pode fazer u.u')

Draco bufou e fez o mesmo que a ruiva indo parar em uma lareira muito antiga porem muito elegante. O templo estava todo decorado em lilás. Varias tulipas estavam espalhadas pelas paredes, portas e pedestais. Gina puxou o loiro pela mão indo falar brevemente com Gui e Carlinhos. Como sempre Draco apenas os cumprimentou e logo depois eles foram procurar um lugar em volta do altar para se sentarem.

-Vamos sentar aqui. –ela disse sorridente achando um lugar logo na primeira fileira.

-Ah não Ginevra! Vai que seus irmãos me vêem... podem querer me transformar numa foca dessa vez. –ele falou irritado por estar ali. Queria estar em casa abraçado a ruiva apenas conversando. E quem diria que ele um dia gostaria de apenas estar abraçado a uma mulher, a uma Weasley!

-Ok, ok... que tal ali no meio? –ela perguntou meio impaciente querendo se sentar.

Pouco a pouco outras pessoas foram chegando e se sentando em torno do altar. Quase uma hora depois de chegarem, os gêmeos aparataram no altar vestidos com uma longa capa roxa e um terno preto, cada um com suas rosas brancas na mão. Meia-hora depois suas noivas entravam pelas portas do templo, se posicionando ao lado de seus respectivos noivos. De repente, sem nenhum aviso, aparece um velhinho baixinho e com uma longa barba prateada, começando a cerimônia. Gina, como era de se esperar, chorou metade da cerimônia, e Draco ficou desesperado ao ouvir os primeiros soluços:

-Gi? Gi o que foi dessa vez? –ele perguntou a um certo momento.

-É que... essas palavras são tão lindas e... ai Draco o nosso casamento vai ser assim também não é! –ela perguntou chorosa.

-Vai Gi, vai ser ainda melhor. –ele disse lhe dando um selinho. De certa forma ele se tornara super protetor. Acabara por se preocupar de mais com todas as crises hormonais, todas os passos que a ruiva dava. Tudo o que ela fazia o preocupava. Às vezes ele chegava a se oferecer para levá-la no colo até o quarto para não fazê-la andar, mesmo ela ainda estando no quarto mês de gravidez.

Logo eles já estavam em casa, Gina estava cansada demais e preferiu apenas cumprimentar a família e ir pra casa. Draco arrumara uma pequena confusão com Potter, mas não teve muito tempo de sair sangrando... já Harry teve o supercílio aberto outra vez.

Draco observava sua ruiva ali, ressonando baixinho ao seu lado. Faltava pouco agora pra ela ser sua e ninguém poderia dizer que ela não possuía seu nome. Faltava tão pouco que ele chegava a se assustar. Como as coisas podiam acontecer tão rápido? Ele vendo os gêmeos se casando... não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de inveja, uma pontada de medo. E se ela desistisse? E se tudo desse errado? E se ela percebesse o qual imperfeito ele era? Mas logo todas as suas duvidas seriam desfeitas. E logo ele perceberia o quão idiotas elas eram.

N/B com lagrimas nos olhos: AI QUE COISA CUTE MEU MERLIN T.T.Ai meu Deus Draco Malfoy só não é mais perfeito porque senão seria o apocalipse o.o''''''''''.MAS FINALMENTE ESSA IRRESPONSAVEL ATUALIZOU A FIC AE AE AE AE AE ((palmas)) e para comemorarmos esse cap fofiiiinho e a atualização vamos deixar MUITAS reviews heim! Beijos pessoinhas!

N/A: Certo... devo milhões de desculpas a todos vocês (e tb agradecimentos a todos akeles q me ameaçaram mas não me mataram por piedade –ou interesse.. vou saber). O fato é q a criatividade caiu (como vcs podem ver -.-''), a quantidade de trabalho aumentou e o tempo diminuiu. Mas posso garanti q o cap. 17 vai sair bem melhor o! Até pq será o ultimo u.u'''. De qq forma quero agradecer tb tds os reviews... passei horas respondendo mas td bem xDD. **E quero avisar com muito gosto sobre o ultimo ALNS da fic ! Vai ser mais uma despedida enton preparem suas shorts, suas capas, suas songs ou oq mais vcs quiserem trazer e deixem seus emails! NAUM ESQUEÇAM DE SEUS MSN's pelo amor de Merlin u.u! Ah sim! Isso vai ser no dia 21 às 19:00h (vai gente eh feriado, não tem como vcs c atrasarem hein xDD). Mas enton... chega de falar ne... qq coisa q vcs quiserem saber é só me add no meu MSN: (alanamaganha arroba msn ponto com ponto br). Mas avisa antes q ta me adicionando ok xD.**

Vamos aos reviews:

Helo – Espero q tenho gostado do cap. e non, eu nunk transformaria a Gi em mulher submissa... nem pensar u.u''. Bjaum o/

Karol Malfoy – Desculpa a demora, eu realmente naum pretendia mas a coisa ta feia aki... De qq forma espero q vc goste do cap. Vc vai no ALNS? Espero q sim . Bjux!

Franinha Malfoy – Oiee! Sorry pela demora, é coitado do Draco... se´ra msm q ele vai c vestir de gueixa o.o'? Logo saberemos xDD. Bjaum!

Bruna Granger Potter – Nhai o cap. passado nem fico tão maravilhoso assim... espero q goste desse apesar de ter ficado ruim tb u.u. Bjux o/

Miaka – Nhoooi Draquinhu foi muito judiado nessa fic eu sei eu sei... mas no ultimo cap. ele terá seu troco hohoho... vai ser d+ o/. Bjaum pra vc!

Izabella Malfoy – Oiee! Pow desculpa ai demorei de nov -.-... mas eu espero q vc goste, e va no ALNS tb XDD. Bjux!

Daniela Alex – Bem a Gi riu muito do Draco coitado... mas como eu disse ele vai ter troco . Bjaum o/

Musa Malfoy – Seu nome era muito comprido o.o''! Mas então, espero q vc goste do cap. (pq eu vivo repitindo isso hein o.o''?). Bjaum xD

Carolete – Oieee amora! Realmente os Weasley's são muito estressados... c bem q terapia não ajuda muito... o Rony faz e é só prejuízo u.u'''. Enfim espero q goste do cap. e ta ai o ALNS semana q vem xDD. Bjuxxx!

Mila Potter Evans – Oiee! Pois é, Draquinho levo a pior até agora porem, como eu andei dizendo por quase tds as respostas xDD, ele vai ter seu troco pode esperar . E ta ai o ALNS de despedida do meu bebe . Bjaum!

Lolita Malfoy – HAUhauHAUhau realmente, com cunhados como esses quem precisa de um inimigo caquinha q nem o Harry xDD? Enfim, deixa pra la! Bjaum espero q curta esse cap.

Babi – Oieee miga! Pow desculpa ai non ter visto sua nova fic nem nd, o tempo aki ta curtíssimo. Espero q goste viu. Bjaum!

Ci Felton – Ca estou eu mais uma vez (atrasada como sempre). Ah sim! O Draco é o homem doninha mais gostoso xDD. Infelizmente td fic tem um fim. Mas logo virão outras o! Bjaum!

Lou Malfoy – Rsrsrs, realmente Harry e Weasley's vs. Draco parece briga de criança xDD. Pow mas então miga, não fica triste, a fic ta acabando mas fazer oq ne? A imaginação ta curtinha xDD. Então é isso, prepare-se pq lá vem ALNS! Bjaum o/

Manu Malfoy – hauHAUhauHAU sim sim, Draco adora ver a Gi vermelha de vergonha mas fazer oq, eh fofo ne. Então espero q goste do cap. Bjux!

Naty – Q bom q tu gostou! Espero q goste desse cap. tb . E desculpa ai a demora viu! Bjaum!

Daphne Black Potter – O.O me ameassou T-T... td bem... eu supero isso T-T. Bem, desculpa msm a demora, mas aki esta o cap. e olha so! Presente de Páscoa xDD. E sim, morder o Draquinho seria algo muito... bom 8DDD. Enfim ta ai o novo cap., espero q tenha gostado e c possível queria muito q minha possível assassina fosse no ALNS xDD. Bjaum pra vc . Fui o/.

Carinha da TV - Devido a falta de tempo não teremos Por trás do pergaminho hj.

Lanuxa - Desculpa gente T-T, ou era isso ou o cap. não saia hj T-T.

Carinha da TV - Graças a Merlin u.u

Lanuxa - Cala a boca!

(telinha arco-íris)

Bem então é isso. Proximo cap. teremos a revolta do Sr. Malfoy o/. Vai ser otimo, preparem-se xDD. Bjaum! Fui o/


	18. Seria o fim?

17º Cap. – Seria o fim?

Lá estavam eles mais uma vez, como no primeiro dia dela ali. Mas a discussão era por um motivo diferente, mesmo sendo nas primeiras horas da manhã.

-Weasley eu não quero mais te ver aqui! Já disse que você só vai voltar a trabalhar depois que o bebe completar 3 anos! –ele dizia irritado.

-O bebe ainda nem nasceu por Merlin! –ela disse cortando um salmão.

-Viu? Pior ainda! Assim você põe em risco a sua vida e a vida do bebe.

-A única vida que está em risco aqui é a sua! –falou cravando a faca na madeira.

-Ginevra largue essa faca agora!

-Cala a boca e me deixe trabalhar em paz Malfoy! –ela falou pegando mais peixes.

-Você não precisa trabalhar coisa nenhuma e não me mande... –mas ele se calou ao sentir duas mãozinhas abraçarem suas pernas e ao ouvir uma vozinha fina pedir:

-Dindo... dindo quelo colo! –Aninha pedia se sustentando na calça do loiro. Ele se agachou e pegou a afilhada no colo.

-A essa hora e já brigando? Deixe a Gina trabalhar em paz Draco! Qual é o problema? Ela ainda pode... –dizia Dominic entrando na cozinha.

-Obrigada Dom. –disse Gina virando-se rapidamente para o loiro e lhe mostrando a língua (N/A: eu não pude me controlar xDD).

-Ginevra tem coisas melhores pra você fazer com essa língua... –ele disse ouvindo-a bufar.

-Dinda, quelo colo! –disse Aninha sem prestar muita atenção na conversa alheia.

-Desculpa anjinho, a dinda não pode. Mas logo que o bebe nascer eu te dou colo ok? Aproveite pra ficar no colo desse loiro feioso. –ela disse virando-se novamente para os sushis.

-Ginevra, não é exatamente desse "oso" que você me chama em casa. –ele disse rindo ao ver as orelhas da ruiva ficarem tão vermelhas quanto seu cabelo.

-Ora seu...

-Calados os dois! Já chega de briga por hoje. Olha os padrinhos que eu arrumei para a coitadinha da minha filha. Ana Clara, vem cá anjinho. –ele disse tomando-a dos braços do outro loiro.

-Afinal de contas o que você faz aqui na cozinha? –perguntou Draco não muito contente com o comentário do amigo.

-Ah é! Bem como vocês sabem a Aninha vai fazer aniversário no mês que vem e eu vim aqui intimá-los.

-Certo, e o que você quer de presente, florzinha? –perguntou Gina voltando-se mais uma vez para a afilhada.

-Quelo plimo! –disse apontando para o ventre da ruiva.

-Daqui a alguns meses você vai ter anjinho.

-Não, quelo no niver! No niver! –ela disse empolgada pulando no colo do pai.

-Acho que vai ser difícil... se ele quiser chegar pro seu aniversario...

-Vem plimo, vem no niver! –ela dizia com os bracinhos esticados como se chamasse o bebe.

Gina sentiu o bebe chutar e falou rindo:

-É, parece que ele quer.

-O que? Não me diga que ele vai nascer! Semana passada você disse que era cedo demais! –dizia o loiro com um pouco de pânico.

-Draco, fica calmo, amor, ele só chutou!

-Certo, ok... –ele disse respirando fundo.

-Merlin ele faz isso sempre? –perguntou Dom rindo.

-Pelo que me disseram você não pode reclamar de nada, Dominic. –disse o loiro com um olhar fuzilante.

-Então, meu anjo, quantos aninhos você faz? –perguntou Gina querendo entreter a afilhada, sem ligar para os dois loiros que começavam a discutir.

-Faço assim! –ela falou empolgada mostrando o dedinho indicador.

-Certo, vou ver se seu primo vem pro seu aniversario, mas não posso prometer.

-Ebaaa!

-Acho melhor nós irmos pra minha sala filhinha. –dizia Dominic olhando irritado para Draco que tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-Essa coisa de você ver se o bebe vai nascer até mês que vem foi ridícula Ginevra... –ele disse ao ver Dominic sumir.

-Ah me deixa, o que eu poderia falar? –ela disse preparando alguns sashimis.

-Sei lá... larga de uma vez essa faca e me promete que vai parar de trabalhar até semana que vem! Por Merlin isso é perigoso demais Gin!

-Draco eu faço isso há três anos, só agora você vem me dizer que facas são perigosas?

-Por favor, Gin, me promete!

-Só se você adiantar a data do casamento. Não quero casar mais gorda do que já estou.

-Ah não Ginevra, nada de chantagens dessa vez! Você vai ficar ainda mais linda daqui a dois meses!

-Então nada feito sr. Malfoy.

-Weasley não me faça tomar decisões drásticas!

-Como o que, poderoso? –ela perguntou rindo.

-Como... pedir uma ordem medica...

-Noooossa, como se eu fosse acatar.

-Gin, por favor, se não for por mim, faça pelo bebe! –disse meio sem jeito, constrangido por estar "implorando" algo.

-Certo, eu saio no mês que vem. Feliz?

-Hum... okay... okay.

-Agora suma daqui Malfoy, já me enjoei dessa sua cara! –ela disse rindo.

-Vou pensar duas vezes antes de dizer sim... –ele saiu pisando duro.

-Hey, Draco? –ela chamou de repente. –Mais tarde vai comigo no medi-bruxo pra ver o bebe?

-Sim... ARRGH. –ele bufou ao ouvi-la rir e seguiu seu caminho para sua sala.

D&G

Quem visse de longe pensaria que era mais um casal comum tomando sorvete e andando despreocupadamente. Na verdade não tão comum já que Gina estava tendo dificuldade em alcançar sua décima bola.

-Eu avisei pra você pedir menos! –ele falou rindo.

-Não enche, eu vou conseguir! Virou questão de honra agora!

-E você consegue terminar tudo isso antes de chegarmos no medico?

-Você acha que eu disse pra gente ir andando por que? Pra eu ter tempo ne? –ela disse se sentando num dos bancos da praça e pegando a varinha para tentar tomar o sorvete deitado.

-Você vai acabar se sujando assim, Gin. –ele disse terminando de tomar seu sorvete.

-Não vou nada, ta vendo! –ela disse já na quinta bola.

-Certo, já que você se ajeitou, vamos andando que estamos atrasados.

-Hey Draco, você acha que é menina ou menino?

-Espero que seja menina...

-Eu acho que vai ser menino.

-Eu não quero um filho com nome de Peter, Ginevra!

-Ah é? Você prometeu fofinho, veremos agora se é menino ou menina! –ela disse terminando o sorvete e entrando no consultório.

Logo que entraram se depararam com um medi-bruxo alto, magricelo, os dedos finos, os olhos grandes e o cabelo preto exageradamente lavado de gel.

-Boa tarde sr. Thompson.

-Como vai srta. Ginevra? Vejo que o bebe está crescendo bem não? –ele falou sorridente.

-Caham! –fez Draco mal-humorado. Ele não suportava aquele senhor. Achava-o incompetente demais para cuidar da sua noiva e do bebe. –Gostaríamos de saber se já podemos ver o sexo do bebe...

-Ah sim sim, claro! Antes vamos ao check-up mensal sim?

-Ok. –disse Gina sentando-se numa cadeira e deixando o medico lançar-lhe alguns feitiços.

Alguns minutos depois – e muitas bufadas de Draco – o medico pediu para que Gina se deitasse e falou sorridente como sempre:

-Agora veremos o sexo desse bebe. Mas afinal, qual é a graça de saber antes? Na minha época esse feitiço ainda nem existia e mesmo assim nós descobríamos antes hohoho.

"Na sua época o único bruxo que existia era Merlin e mesmo assim ele era novo demais para ensinar magia humpf" pensou Draco irritado.

-Vamos lá, vamos lá... –dizia o medi-bruxo enquanto procurava o ponto certo pra fazer o feitiço. Quando achou ficou alguns minutos olhando para o ventre de Gina sem piscar e logo depois disse: -Prontinho srta. Ginevra.

-E então doutor? É um menino?

-Claro que não bobinha!

-Viu Ginevra! Eu disse que era uma menina! –ele falou triunfante.

-Claro que não!

-Isso mesmo srta. Ginevra, não é uma menina também!

-Então é o que? –eles perguntaram juntos sem entender.

-São gêmeos! Isso não é maravilhoso hohoho?

-Gemeos? Como assim gêmeos? –perguntou Draco paralizado. Gina mal conseguia fechar a boca.

-Gêmeos oras essa! Um casal de gêmeos, não tem nada mais esplendido que isso!

D&G

-Um casal... de gêmeos? –ele repetia já em casa, ainda em estado de choque.

-Sim Draco, um menino e uma menina. Agora não podemos mais discutir não é? O menino será Peter e a menina será Natalie...

-Gemeos... Merlin... –ele disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente.

-Draco para com isso! Você ta conseguindo me deixar nervosa também! –ela disse segurando as mãos dele com força.

-Certo... certo... gêmeos... nervosismo... estresse... –ele falava respirando fundo.

-Draco eu já disse que, se não estiver "bom" o suficiente pra você, eu me viro sozinha. Agora o que não dá é, além de cuidar de dois bebes, eu cuidar de um homem desse tamanho que não se agüenta em pé só de ouvir uma noticia boba e fica...

-Como? –ele perguntou meio indignado.

-Me poupe Draco, você parece aqueles velhos que precisam de acompanhamento...

-Como você pode dizer que isso é uma noticia boba? São nossos filhos Ginevra. Então você pode ir parando...

Ela pegou o rosto do loiro e beijou-o rapidamente fazendo-o se calar.

-Você fica muito lindinho assim, vermelho. –ela riu e completou: -Agora vamos dormir por favor Draco!

-Vamos, vamos. –ele disse apagando a luz do abajur e enrolando a ruiva nos braços.

D&G

Dois meses depois lá estava Draco andando de um lado pro outro do apartamento. Sentindo a falta da ruiva lá, sempre com uma blusa sua -apesar de ultimamente elas estarem meio engavetadas por conta do tamanho avançado da barriga de seis meses dela –andando displicentemente pela casa. Apenas um dia longe dela já estava tornando aquele lugar um inferno. Ainda mais com vários homens completamente desconhecidos e com mãos de gelatina muito suspeitas andando por sua casa e mexendo em suas roupas. Com certeza a única satisfação daquela manhã miserável era saber que seu casamento seria dali a algumas horas.

N'A Toca, Gina tinha amigas, tias, primas e sua mãe arrumando seu vestido.

-Eu falei pro Draco que eu ia ficar gorda, eu disse!

-Cale a boca, Gina. Você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi. –disse Sophia arrumando a capa lilás da amiga.

-Concordo, minha filhinha sempre foi linda. – dizia a Sra. Weasley com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Ok, ok agora falta o penteado e a maquiagem. – disse uma de suas primas fazendo todas as mulheres naquela sala ficarem entusiasmadas.

Três horas depois Draco estava aparatando no altar do templo, com suas vestes verde-musgo com um pequeno brasão da família Malfoy bordado em prata no peito. Em menos de alguns segundos ele começou a andar em círculos, fazendo Dominic -seu padrinho –pará-lo bruscamente.

-Draco você vai furar o chão.

-Tanto faz. Só quero que minha ruiva chegue logo.

-Seus pedidos são uma ordem meu amo! –disse Dominic rindo e apontando para a entrada onde um vulto lilás apareceu.

Por Gina estar grávida e não poder aparatar no templo, teve que chegar de carruagem, como de costume nesses casos. Ela andava com passadas calmas, o que contrastava com seu coração acelerado. Cada passo a deixava ainda mais nervosa. Chegou ao lado de Draco e sorriu ao perceber que ele estava tão – ou mais- nervoso que ela. De repente o mago aparatou e todas as velas do templo se apagaram, deixando apenas as do altar cercando-os para iluminar o começo do casamento.

O mago começou a citar as condições para um casamento com harmonia e paz. O casal concordou em fazer o possível para manter um ótimo casamento e, ao trocar as alianças, um lampejo de brilho passou no olhar de ambos, mostrando que eram uma só alma agora.

A festa foi na casa dos Weasley's, onde houve como sempre, uma pequena discussão.

-Weasley, não adianta mais tentar me socar, eu já me casei com sua irmã, ela já esta grávida... que outros "estragos" você acha que eu poderia fazer? –dizia Draco com uma mão na cabeça de Rony afastando-o de si.

-Larga ele Draco. –falou Gina aparecendo atrás deles.

-Gin eu só estava me divertindo com meu cunhado! –disse Draco puxando Rony pela gola e abraçando-o pelo pescoço, ou talvez enforcando-o.

-Baaa... Gin doo grrrrr... –Rony tentava dizer alguma coisa com sua voz sufocada.

-Sério Draco, solta o Rony, vamos pra casa que a passagem de flú é pra amanha de manha.

-Certo, certo. Cunhado, to sentindo que nossa amizade vai ser muito... divertida! –disse Draco dando um pequeno peteleco nas orelhas do ruivo.

-Malfoy seu... –mas já era tarde, eles já tinham aparatado e deixado uma grande mensagem no ar: "Obrigado por estarem aqui conosco."

Ao chegarem em casa, Draco carregou Gin até o sofá e disse:

-O único problema de você estar grávida na lua-de-mel é que a melhor parte vai ter que ser adiada...

-Mas será que você não sabe pensa em outra coisa Malfoy? –ela disse rindo.

-E o que você acha que eu estava pensando? No nascimento dos meus filhos, obvio! Que mente pervertida Ginevra, e depois eu sou o tarado por aqui. –ele falou sarcasticamente. Ela levantou para buscar um copo d'água quando sentiu uma pontada no ventre.

-Draco...

-Ué Gin, desistiu da água?

-Não... –ela disse se apoiando no sofá.

-O esta acontecendo?

Outra pontada mais forte.

-O medico disse que gêmeos são fáceis de nascerem prematuros certo?

-Sim eu sei. Ele é meio idiota, meus filhos são perfeitos e não vão querer nascer prematuros...

-Draco! Se concentre no que eu vou dizer: eu acho que a viagem vai ter que ser adiada.

-Como?

-Pega a merda da bolsa dos bebes porque eles vão nascer! –ela disse segurando o ventre com força e caindo no sofá ao sentir outra pontada.

-QUE? Ta, tudo bem. Como era no treinamento... ELES NÃO PODEM NASCER AGORA! Não ... concentra... bolsa... aqui. Chave de Portal... onde esta a MERDA DA CHAVE?

-NA BOLSA MALFOY! –Gina gritou.

-Ok, ok. Me da a mão amor. –ele disse e automaticamente Gina apertou a mão do loiro com força, fazendo todos os ossos estalarem e parecerem esfarelar-se. Se controlando o loiro pegou a chave de portal e eles chegaram ao hospital.

D&G

Duas horas depois Draco já havia quebrado dois copos e entortado um garfo ao tentar comer ou beber algo para se acalmar. Todos os Weasley estavam lá tentando acalmar Draco. Menos Rony, que tentava inutilmente deixar Draco desesperado.

-Malfoy, os bebes não são seus. Com certeza são de um ex da minha irmã e ela se aproveitou do seu amor por ela pra te fazer pagar o pato.

-Weasley... –ele disse puxando Rony pelo braço até um canto onde ninguém pudesse ver e falou segurando-o pelo pescoço: -Ou você cala essa sua boca de merda ou eu mando costurarem ela agora!

-Cof cof! Me larga sua doninha retardada!

-Vou sim, mas antes ...-ele disse fazendo um feitiço silenciador. – Pronto!

Rony tentava falar, mas nenhum som saia de seus gestos, a não ser o da cabeça batendo fortemente na parede ao tentar gritar.

Ao voltarem encontraram o medico perguntando por Draco, que logo se prontificou. Ouviu o medico falar algumas palavras, mas saiu correndo após ouvir a frase:

-Pode ir ver sua mulher...

Procurou o quarto rapidamente com os olhos ate achar o numero que tanto desejava: 1213

Abriu a porta lentamente e viu sua ruivinha deitada naquela cama do St. Mungus quase dormindo. Tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho, mas ao tocar no rosto delicado da ruiva, ela logo disse:

-Senti sua falta.

-Como você está? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Muito bem. Só um pouco cansada. –ela falou fechando os olhos novamente.

-E os gêmeos?

-Eles levaram para os exames.

-Hum... bem eu vou sair pra deixar você descansar...

-Fica aqui comigo.

-Certo. –tinha medo de dizer não vendo sua mulher ali tão frágil e delicada.

-Com licença. Os mais novos gêmeos da família chegaram! –disse Dr. Thompson entrando e trazendo consigo duas enfermeiras com os bebes.

-É você... –disse Draco indiferente, vendo o casal de gêmeos irem diretamente para o colo da mãe.

-Sr. Malfoy paço que se retire e deixe a Srta. Ginevra...

-Sra. Malfoy. –ele corrigiu sorrindo sarcástico.

-Sim... correto. Paço que se...

-Eu sou marido dela e tenho direito de ficar aqui o tempo que bem entender. –ele falou sem alterar o tom de voz, apenas levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Tendo que ceder, o médico magricelo falou por fim:

-Certo, mas por favor não deixe a Sra. Malfoy fazer muito esforço.

-Até mais doutor. –Draco falou fechando a porta na cara dele.

-Draco... vem aqui. –Gina pediu.

-Fale ruivinha?

-Não me deixa aqui sozinha, por favor.

-Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha.

-A Natalie e o Peter são as coisas mais lindas que eu já vi.

-É obvio, são meus filhos. –ele disse tentando tirar a sensação de medo de si, deixando apenas a sensação de felicidade extrema.

-Nem assim você toma jeito. –ela disse rindo um pouco. –Pega um deles no colo.

-Eu... eu não tenho jeito pra isso Gin.

-Claro que tem Draco... só pega.

-C-certo. –ele disse pegando Peter e sentando na poltrona ao lado de Gina.

-Viu só...

-Como eu posso te amar minha ruiva?

-Eu sei bem loirinho. Eu também te amo assim.

Assim foi o fim de duas vidas para o começo de uma completamente nova. Não que os hábitos tenham mudado, ou as brigas. Apenas surgiu um sentimento novo. O sentimento que uniu as pessoas erradas no momento errado e mesmo assim levou Draco e Gina ao lugar mais certo pros dois. Um ao lado do outro.

N/B: AIN QUE LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ((tendo um chilique)). Sim , ela demorou. Sim, podem matar a Alana. Sim, o Draco é muito fofo.Sim, a Gi as vezes devia ser mais delicada com ele XD. Sim, eu estou emocionada. Sim, aquele medico me dava nos nervos com os 'hoho'. MAS ESSA FIC FOI PERFEITA! Lindaaaaaaaaa n.n, eu ameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! Lah, você é fanta o/.Deixem reviews povão! Beijoo.

N/A: Well... quero me desculpar mais umas vezes pelo atraso de meses. Minha criatividade travo por causa do excesso de trabalho. Na verdade nem to acompanhando mais fic nenhuma. Bem aqui ta o final (será xD?) da RJ. Eu realmente fiquei triste por ter que terminar algo que eu levei quase um ano pra deixar assim. E nesse tempo todo muita gente aqui (maluca devo dizer xDD) gostou do que eu escrevi e, acreditem, isso pra uma autora lerda e retardada feito eu, já é um grande presente. Eu sei que esse papo aqui ta meloso d, mas eh final de fic ne, oq eu posso fazer xDD? Quero agradecer aos meus 189 reviews tão bem escritos, msm que com apenas algumas palavras. Definitivamente eu não esperava passar dos 50 rsrsrs.

Eu vou reescrever o 1º cap. da Cartão Postal e agora esse vai ser meu novo bebe (e eu espero que faça o mesmo "sucesso" que a Restaurante Japonês).

Vou esclarecer uma coisinha que desde o começo eu queria avisar:

Mulheres não podem fazer sushis xDD. Eu sei que devo ter estragado o enredo da historia toda agora, mas pensem bem, eu precisava avisar certo? Além do mais, no mundo mágico a regra pode ser diferente, quem sabe ;P. De qualquer forma a questão é que dizem que os sushis devem ser preparados em temperaturas frias, e como as mulheres tem mais calor não podem prepara-los. Pelo menos é isso oq sempre me disseram xDD.

Outra coisa, eu não mostrei o aniversario da Clarinha. Isso vai ser tipo um OVA. OVA são como episódios perdidos de um anime ou alguma coisa que aconteceu no final da trama do anime (no caso, serve a primeira explicação xD). Eu sei que é meio idiota, mas é só pra eu ter um motivo pra escrever uma short sobre essa fic xDD (deixo claro que eu não estou garantindo nada... apesar de eu saber q vcs não fazem questão de me ver outra vez xDD).

Enfim, é isso ai. Foi bom enquanto durou... queria mesmo poder ter me tornado amiga de cada um que leu essa joça rsrs. Criticas que me elogiavam (e a maioria querendo me matar pelos atrasos) me deixaram realmente feliz (menos pela parte das ameaças, claro xD).

Então vamos às reviews:

Rafinha M. Potter – miga to com tantas saudades ..''. Nhá espero q vc, quando puder ler xDD, goste do final o/. Bjaum!

Miaka – nhai eu quero sabe c vc gosto da Gin continua trabalhando rsrsrs xP. Na verdade espero q tenha gostado desse melodrama td aki do final xDDD. Bjus o/

Musa-Sama –Bem, ai esta o ultimo cap, eu achu q o Draco continua sendo perfeito ainda mais q agora, veja bem, ele vai poder se vingar pelo menos do Rony xDDD. Kissus!

Ci Felton – rsrs q isso, a fic nem ta tão boa assim xD. Mas eu to com outra nova já, a Cartão Postal! Tipow, não sei c vai ser tão boa quanto essa, mas o enredo q ta dentro da minha cachola é bem foda xDDD. Espero q tu goste tanto quanto disse q gosto dessa xP. Bjaum o/

Lolita Malfoy – acertou em cheio, eram gêmeos msm xDD. Mas eu achu q eu tinha dado muito na cara ne xP. Enfim, espero q tenha gostado! Bjus!

Bruna Granger Potter – nhá acabo nem rolando ALNS msm... mas a outra fic ta ai pra isso 8D. Tomara q vc tenha gostado desse final, pq eu nom gostei muito naum xD. Bjus!

Izabelle Malfoy – rsrsrs agora a Gina não pode mais ficar com humor loco de grávida xP. Mas eu achu q ela já é meio doida por natureza u.ú... Enfim, ta ai, espero q tenha gostado n.n! Kissus o/

Yllie Black Uzumaki – hsuahsuahsu demorei muuuuuuuito msm pra postar esse cap, foram quase 6 meses o.o'''. Mas espero q vc tenha gostado. Kissus pra ti n.n!

Daph Black Potter – to com saudades de ti tb hein mocinha! Nhá demorei muito ne P? Mas olha so rsrs, ta ai o cap, meio clichê mais saiu n.n. Bjaum o/

Babi – eu sei q vc veio aki em casa akele dia só pra ler o ultimo cap. antes de tds, eu sei mocinha P. Zoa rsrs, nem vo pergunta c tu gosto depois dakele escândalo q vc fez aki xDDD. Amo-te viu n.n/

Karen – rsrs o final ta ai, meio ruinzim ne P? Eu acabei colocando o nome da menininha de Natalie msm, mas na próxima fic quem sabe eu nom coloco Narcisa n.n? Entom eh isso, kissusssss o/

Nanna black – hsuahsuahsu bem Harry nem apareceu nesse cap, no por trás do pergaminho eu digo pq xDD. Mas ta ai, a confusão td rsrs. Espero q tenha gostado. Bjus!

Myla Potter Tonks – olha so rsrs, eu naum sou tão boa assim xP. De qualquer forma o final ta ruim... mas enfim. Nom sei c vou faze continuação, talvez sim, mas demore um pouquinho xD. E eu to com uma nova fic (nem tão nova assim, so reeditei ... so tinha o 1 cap msm xD). Caso vc queira ler n.n, e isso xD. Bjaum o/

PT do P!

Carinha da televisão – Estamos aqui com – graças a Merlin – o último Por Trás do Pergaminho!

Lah – Já que é o ultimo, revele para nós seu nome, sr. Carinha!

C da Tv – não u.u

Lah- então vai procurar tua fêmea e some da minha frente ¬¬ ((cof cof)) continuando, vamos chamar aqui o nosso casal tão bem aclamado, DG!

Draco – aprende a falar direito garota, é Draco E Gina, não somos uma pessoa só u.u ((indiferente))

Gin – Claro q somos amor ((aparece do nada com bebes))

Lah – Claro q são, já q EU escrevi assim e VC, reles protagonista da sua vida tem q fazer igual MUAHAHAHA (( risada maligna))

C da Tv –cruzim credo, ta amarrado, baixo o santo ali minha gente o.o'''

Gin – acordo os bebes T-T (( tentando faze-los dormir))

Draco – cadê o Potter nessas horas?

Lah – (( recobra a consciência)) ele resolveu viajar o mundo com a nova namorada dele...

Draco – droga, preciso espancar alguém pros meus filhos rirem! (( estalando os dedos))

Lah – JÁ SEI! Pode pegar o sr. Carinha n.n

C da Tv – O QUE? (( tenta correr mais eh alcançado e começa a porrada))

Lah – Draco só pare quando ele disser o nome.

Bebes – ((rindo))

Gin – meus filhos realmente tem um ar sádico... por q será -.-'''

C da Tv – ok ok! É sr. Carinha Juzicreudo Tavarantes de Alcântara Mascovistis Jozivaldo Pereira Luares...

Piiiiiii ((telinha arco-íris))

Lah – acabou nosso tempo O.o'''... e nossa fic 8DDD.

Gin – vamos amor, estamos de férias xP

Draco - certo, vamos a nossa viagem para Veneza e... ((saem andando))

Produtores, diretores e blábláblá-ores – ((saem andando too))

((Luzes apagadas))

Lah – me deixaram aki, sozinha... no escuro... socorro mamãe ..'''!

É isso gente xDDD. Leiam a Cartão Postal! E veremos c eu faço um short rsrs. Kissus, adorei escrever pra vcs n.n

Até a próxima o/


End file.
